Amor
by midori motoki
Summary: Sakura e Syaoran ainda não se conhecem... mas seus destinos se encontram num momento muito estranho... UA sem magia (isso aí... não vai ter o lindo e poderoso Kero... peninha... mas o que eu posso fazer?...)S+S e S+L (descubra quem é esse L!) T+E
1. A morte de Fujitaka

A morte de Fujitaka

            Era uma tarde fria e sombria na pequena cidade de Tomoeda. Sakura olhava para o nada com o olhar vazio.

Touya (tocando o ombro de Sakura): 'Você tem certeza que não quer que eu volte a morar aqui?'

Sakura (ainda com o olhar vazio): 'Você já tem a sua vida, Touya. Agora preciso seguir com a minha.'

            Com a morte de Fujitaka, Sakura agia desse modo frio com todos. A alegria quente no seu olhar havia desaparecido na tristeza em seu coração.

Touya (olhando nos olhos de sua irmã): 'Eu e Yukito podemos ficar aqui por um tempo. Pra te fazer companhia.'

Sakura: 'Já disse que não.'

Touya (gritando e segurando os braços de Sakura): 'Pára de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, Sakura! Eu sei que você tem um coração! Comece a mostrar isso!

Sakura (gritando com várias lágrimas descendo em seu rosto): 'Eu sei muito bem que nosso pai morreu ontem! Mas por que, Touya? Por que? Por que?'

Touya (chorando e abraçando a irmã): 'Eu acho que já era tempo dele encontrar a mamãe, Sakura. Eu também sofro, mas você tem que ser aquela garota forte que eu conheço, e continuar com a vida. Você sempre viveu sem a mamãe ao seu lado, não é?'

Sakura (chorando e abraçada fortemente ao irmão): 'Mas eu não a conhecia direito. A dor que sinto pela perca do papai é muito maior. Não que meu amor seja menor do que pela mamãe, mas eu o conhecia melhor. Eu convivi com ela boa parte de minha vida.'

Touya (secando as lágrimas de Sakura): 'Eu conhecia os dois muito bem, Sakura. Agora imagine o tamanho da minha dor. Me ouça, e prometa nunca se esquecer disso: apesar de termos perdido o papai e a mamãe, ainda os temos vivos em nossos corações. Além do mais, você tem a mim, ao Yukito, a Tomoyo e aos seus amigos.

Sakura (abraçando seu irmão novamente): 'Obrigado por tudo...'

            Sakura já era professora de Educação Física em sua querida escola há dois anos. Havia se tornado uma bela moça, com os cabelos mais compridos, e com mais curvas em seu corpo delicado. Era uma mulher muito cobiçada, mas ninguém chamava sua atenção. Nunca amara ninguém, mesmo aos 23 anos de idade. 

            Até seus alunos já haviam notado que ela estava muito diferente desde a morte de seu pai.

Akemi (olhando docemente para sua professora): 'Professora Kinomoto, a senhorita está bem?

Sakura (abrindo um meigo sorriso): 'Estou. Não se preocupe muito comigo, logo estarei melhor. Agora vá lá e dê o melhor de si nesse jogo.'

            Sakura finalmente percebeu que devia tentar esquecer a morte de seu querido pai, mesmo que fosse muito difícil. Mas como conseguiria isso? Com o tempo talvez, mas não haveria um modo mais rápido de curar uma ferida?

            Sakura almejava muito ter a resposta para tal pergunta, e após chegar exausta em sua casa por causa de um dia movimentado na escola, imediatamente ligou para Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: 'Alô?'

Sakura: 'Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura! Que bom que me ligou! Estava com saudades!'

Sakura: 'Tomoyo, hoje quando uma aluna do primário perguntou se eu estava bem, percebi que devo continuar a viver, sem toda essa tristeza em meu coração. Só não sei como. Acho que com o tempo, o processo será mais doloroso e longo.'

Tomoyo (animada): 'Que tal um outro amor?'

Sakura (confusa): 'Arranjar outro pai?'

Tomoyo (rindo): 'Não, querida Sakura! Um namorado! Você é tão linda que isso não vai ser problema.'

Sakura: 'Você acha isso uma boa alternativa?'

Tomoyo: 'Claro! E como eu já estava organizando uma festa para o meu aniversário... bem, acho que chamarei aqueles que eu acho bons candidatos para você, querida Sakura!'

Sakura: 'Ai, ai, ai Tomoyo... não sei não.'

Tomoyo: 'Já estou até imaginando uma roupa pra você, Sakura!'

Sakura: 'Ai, ai, ai...' ^^'

            Após desligar o telefone, uma pequenina esperança entrou em seu coração.

Sakura (suspirando): 'Um amor...'

            O tempo parecia não passar parar Sakura. A cada minuto que ela ficava sozinha, a perda de seu pai vinha a sua mente. Tinha uma foto de seu pai na cabeceira da cama, e nunca parava de admirá-la por vários minutos todos os dias.

Sakura (segurando uma foto de Fujitaka): 'Por que o senhor me deixou?'

            Várias lágrimas desciam de seus olhos de esmeralda. Virou o rosto e viu a foto de sua também falecida mãe.

Sakura (ainda chorando): 'Pelo menos o senhor deve estar muito feliz com a mamãe.'

            Tomoyo havia ligado para Sakura, para esta ir à sua casa provar o vestido que já estava pronto. Tomoyo gostava tanto de fazer roupas para sua adorável prima, que já tinha todas as medidas de Sakura anotadas. O dia da festa se aproximava mais rápido, e faltavam poucos dias parar o acontecimento desta.

            Tomoyo se aplicou muito na confecção do vestido de Sakura. Era de seda verde (pra realçar mais o verde de seus olhos) e longo. Em todo o tecido, havia flores levemente delineadas por uma fina linha dourada. 

Sakura (com o vestido no corpo): 'Tomoyo, essa é a roupa mais bonita que você já fez!'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Obrigada Sakura! Dei o melhor de mim para fazer esse vestido. Fico feliz que tenha gostado!'

Sakura (abraçando sua fiel amiga): 'Obrigada, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo (ainda sorrindo): 'Pelo que? Eu fiz o vestido por vontade própria!'

Sakura (ainda abraçada): 'Obrigada por ser a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter.'

Tomoyo (deixando uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos): 'Ora Sakura! Eu é que devia agradecer por ter uma amiga como você!'

            O dia da festa havia finalmente chegado. Sakura entrou na casa de Tomoyo e até se assustou com a beleza da decoração. Ficou corada em ver que em todos os arranjos, havia milhares de flores de cerejeiras.

Tomoyo (correndo em direção de Sakura): 'Sakura! Você está linda!

Sakura (olhando para sua amiga): 'Você é que está linda!'

            Na verdade as duas estavam lindas. Sakura prendera seus cabelos num coque enfeitado com várias sakuras (flores de cerejeira). Tomoyo estava num vestido rosa e com os cabelos enfeitados com borboletas de ouro.

Tomoyo (piscando com um olho): 'Tem muita gente querendo te conhecer, Sakura!'

Sakura (incerta): 'Ai Tomoyo... não tenho certeza agora.'

Tomoyo: 'Você não vai desistir agora, né?'

Sakura: 'Não sei...'

Tomoyo (puxando Sakura pelo braço): 'Vem aqui!'

            Havia uma mesa em particular no centro do salão de festas da casa de Tomoyo, que chamava a atenção de todas as garotas. Nela se encontravam quatro belos rapazes e em cima da mesa encontrava-se uma placa dizendo: "reservado para Sakura Kinomoto"

Sakura (corando): 'Não acredito que fez isso comigo, Tomoyo!'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Desse modo nenhuma garota chega perto, porque por enquanto todos são seus.'

Sakura (espantada): 'O queeeeeeee?'

Tomoyo (falando calmamente): 'Esses são os que eu acho bons candidatos para você.'

Sakura: 'Ai, ai, ai...'

Tomoyo (quando já estavam em pé ao lado da mesa): 'Rapazes, quero lhes apresentar a senhorita Sakura Kinomoto.'

            Todos olharam com olhares cobiçados para Sakura. 

Tomoyo (apontando para os respectivos rapazes): 'Este é Akira Takahashi. Ele é cirurgião no hospital de Tókio. Este é Yuki Tanikawa. Ele é diretor de uma importante empresa japonesa. Este é Yuji Nokai. Ele é um dos melhores engenheiros do país. E finalmente, este é Lan Li, um importante membro do Clã Li, uma das famílias mais importantes da China. Ele é um dos donos da empresa da família.

Sakura (envergonhada): 'O... Olá para todos...'

Yuki (olhando para Sakura de cima a baixo): 'Sente-se ao meu lado.'

Akira (olhando com um olhar sedutor): 'Ganharia mais se sentando ao meu lado.'

Yuji (abrindo um sorriso enorme): 'Discordo com os dois. Seria mais do seu agrado conhecer-me.'

Lan (vendo que Sakura estava mais indecisa ainda): 'Por Deus! Deixem a senhorita Kinomoto decidir-se sozinha!'

Sakura (confusa): 'Obrigado, senhor Li.'

Lan (sorrindo): 'Me chame de Lan, por favor.'

            Sakura abriu um sorriso tímido em seu rosto, e então sentou-se entre Lan e Akira (a mesa era redonda). Ela não conseguia nem falar direito. Todos tentavam conquistá-la falando o que tinham, com exceção de Lan, que só a olhava com um sorriso encantador e um olhar profundo.

            Uma música lenta começou a ser tocada pela banda contratada por Tomoyo. Tomoyo cantava a música com emoção, dando o toque suave de sua linda voz à letra.

Lan (se levantando e oferecendo gentilmente sua mão): 'Me concede esta dança, senhorita Kinomoto?'

Sakura (corada): 'C... claro.'

            Sakura segurou sua mão e levantou-se graciosamente. Foram de braços dados até à pista de dança, e levemente Lan a guiava na dança.

Lan (falando baixo no ouvido de Sakura): 'Sei porque eles estavam tão bobos. Pela sua beleza. Estavam esperançosos com a sua escolha.'

Sakura (sem saber o que dizer): 'O... obrigado.'

            Sakura corou levemente, e olhou com doçura para aquele bonito rapaz. Lan colocou a cabeça de Sakura em seu peito, e depositou suas mãos em sua cintura.

            Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda sua espinha. Nunca sentira desse jeito. Questionava-se se isso era amor, pois nunca o havia sentido.

Lan (falando docemente em seu ouvido): 'Se as batidas do meu coração estão tão rápidas assim, é por causa de você, Sakura. Nunca ninguém fez isso comigo.'

            Sakura não respondeu, e só estampou um sorriso incerto em sua bela face.

            De longe, Tomoyo observava feliz sua querida Sakura. Enquanto uns estavam felizes com aquela imagem, outros estavam decepcionados com a cena. Yuki, Akira e Yuji resolveram então procurar outras meninas.    

Oi gente! Esse foi o meu primeiro fic, e estou com a intenção de postá-lo sempre no final de semana... ele é um pouco grandinho... não muito... não que nem o da Kath (pra quem não leu, leia!). Desculpe se tiver muitos erros, mas é que eu não revisei... hehehehe...

Por favor, revisem!!!!

Tchauzinho!

Midori^-^ 


	2. Lan Li

Lan Li

            Era o primeiro encontro de Sakura com Lan depois da festa de Tomoyo. Sakura estava muito ansiosa por isso, pois era o primeiro encontro de sua vida. Além de Touya ser muito protetor e ciumento, ela sempre cuidou de seu pai desde que tinha 14 anos, pois era muito doente por causa do tumor no cérebro.

            Sua morte foi muito sofrida, e Sakura sofreu muito junto com o pai.

            Ela estava lembrando dos últimos momentos com o pai. Ele tinha movimentos limitados, e sua memória já não era tão boa quanto antes. Touya sustentava os dois mandando dinheiro de Tókio, onde tem uma loja de doces com Yukito. Tomoyo sempre a ajudava, e cuidava do senhor Kinomoto quando Sakura estava em aula. Tomoyo sempre estava disposta a ajudar, mesmo tendo as gravações de seu cd.

            Vestia um vestido azul que ia até seus joelhos, e deixou seus cabelos soltos, somente com duas tranças finas na frente, enfeitando seu belo rosto.

            Logo Lan estava à sua porta, e correu para atender.

Sakura (vendo que ele estava bem informal, vestindo calça jeans e camisa pólo laranja): 'Oi! Você está muito bonito.'

Lan (vendo a beleza de Sakura): 'Você é que está muito bonita. Pensei em irmos fazer um picnic no parque do Rei Pingüim.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Que bom! É o meu lugar preferido!'

Lan (admirando seu sorriso): 'Que bom que eu acertei. Vamos então.'

Sakura (fechando a porta): 'Vamos.'

            Ele a levou em seu carro, e abriu gentilmente a porta para ela entrar. Em poucos minutos chegaram no parque. Todos olhavam aquele bonito casal. 

Lan (olhando para um lugar): 'Aqui está bem?'

Sakura: 'Está ótimo!'

            Logo Lan estendeu um bonito pano na grama, e colocou a cesta de comida no centro.

Lan (olhando para Sakura): 'Sente-se.'

            Ao sentar-se, uma linda menina de aproximadamente 5 anos se aproximou de Sakura.

Akemi (tocando o ombro de Sakura): 'Olá professora Kinomoto! Ele é o seu namorado?'

Sakura (sorrindo envergonhada): 'Olá Akemi! Bom, ele não é...'

Lan (interrompendo Sakura): 'Sim, eu sou namorado da senhorita Kinomoto.'

Akemi (rindo): 'Se o senhor não fosse, eu ia perguntar se namoraria comigo.'

Lan (sorrindo): 'Se eu não namorasse a senhorita Kinomoto, eu certamente namoraria você.'

            Akemi saiu correndo rindo de lá na direção de sua mãe.  

Sakura (corada): 'Eu sou sua namorada?'

Lan (sorrindo): 'Só se você quiser, claro.'

Sakura (olhando envergonhada para ele): 'Eu ainda não sei.'

Lan (se aproximando de Sakura): 'Isso ajuda na indecisão?'

            Aproximou-se mais de Sakura, e tocou levemente seus lábios nos dela. Ele pôde sentir o calor doce exalado por sua pele, e a quentura dos lábios de Sakura. Ela inexperiente como era, ficou curiosa, e entreabriu seus lábios, permitindo um beijo mais profundo. Sakura sentiu seu corpo ferver, e todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiarem.

            Ainda de olhos fechados, Lan quis saber a resposta de Sakura.

Lan (abrindo os olhos lentamente): 'E então? Se decidiu?'

Sakura (ainda perto do rosto de Lan): 'Ainda estou indecisa.'

            Sakura não acreditava em suas palavras. Nunca fora tão atrevida em toda a sua vida. Mas aquela sensação era tão boa... queria experimentar novamente. Mais uma vez sentiu aquela sensação. Não sabia se sentia aquilo por ser seu primeiro beijo, ou por amar aquele homem.

Lan (ainda sentindo a respiração ofegante de Sakura): 'E agora?'

            Sakura sem falar nada, somente encostou seus lábios nos de Lan.

Lan (sorrindo): 'Isso é um sim?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Você ainda duvida?'

            Os dois passaram uma tarde agradável, e viram o pôr do sol juntos.

            Já fazia um tempo que Sakura namorava Lan. Há tempos não se sentia tão feliz, como ao lado dele. Mas quando ele ia à China resolver uns problemas na empresa, se sentia triste e solitária. Concluiu que se sentia isso quando estava longe dele, provavelmente, ela o amava.

Lan (atendendo o celular): 'Alô?'

Sakura: 'Você está numa reunião?'

Lan (rindo de felicidade): 'Sakura! Estou tão feliz em ouvir a sua voz!'

Sakura (falando manhosa): 'Estou sentindo tantas saudades! Quando você volta?'

Lan (sentindo todo o seu corpo queimar quando Sakura disse sentir sua falta): 'O mais rápido possível, para poder te ver, minha flor.'

Sakura: 'Você só quer me ver? Não pensa nem em me beijar?'

Lan (rindo): 'É claro que quero te beijar, minha flor. Tenho que desligar agora, mas depois eu ligo para você de novo, está bem?'

Sakura (com a voz triste): 'Tá... eu te amo.'

Lan (sorrindo ao ouvir o que Sakura havia dito): 'Eu também te amo, minha flor. Até mais.'

Sakura: 'Até...'

            Falando isso, desligou o telefone. Ficou pensando no que tinha dito. Será que realmente amava Lan? Ainda se questionava quanto a isso às vezes.

            Pouco tempo depois, o telefone tocou:

Sakura (animada): 'Lan? Você ligou tão rápido! Estou morrendo de saudades, amor.'

Touya (nervoso): 'Lan? Que é Lan, Sakura?

Sakura (gaguejando de nervoso): 'U...um c...conhecido...'

Touya (gritando): 'VOCÊ CHAMA UM CONHECIDO DE AMOR?? ME FALA A VERDADE, SAKURA!'

Sakura (falando baixo): 'Ele é meu namorado.'

Touya (ainda gritando): 'VOCÊ ARRANJOU UM NAMORADO E NÃO ME DISSE NADA? VOCÊ É UMA MONSTRENGA MESMO, QUE NÃO SABE FAZER NADA! EU SOU SEU IRMÃO, E SOU RESPONSÁVEL POR VOCÊ, SAKURA!

Sakura (gritando): 'PÁRA DE GRITAR QUE MEU OUVIDO NÃO É PINICO!'

Touya (tentando se acalmar): 'Está bem, mas eu quero conhecer o seu namoradinho. Rápido!'

Sakura: 'O Lan é muito ocupado, e ele até está na China, mas eu falo com ele, e...'

Touya (implicando): 'Tinha que ser chinês, Sakura?'

Sakura (brava com ele): 'Por que? Tem algo contra?'

Touya (falando nervoso): 'Avise o senhor ocupadinho que eu quero logo encontrá-lo, e ver se eu aprovo.'

Sakura: ' Eu pensei que eu é que tivesse que escolher o MEU namorado.'

Touya: 'Mas eu continuo a ser o seu responsável, monstrenga.'

Sakura (gritando): 'EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA!'

Touya (falando calmamente): 'Eu não sabia que monstrengas tinham a voz tão feia!'

Sakura (perdendo a paciência): 'Touya...'

Touya: 'Fala pro Lan Lan que vou estar em Tomoeda semana que vem. Quero vê-lo, ouviu bem?'

Sakura: 'Tá bom, seu chato!'

            Sakura desligou o telefone, e suspirou. Parecia que havia tudo voltado a sua normalidade. 

Continua...

E aí gente? O que acharam desse capítulo? Podem enviar críticas e opiniões! Eu gostarei de receber! 

Como será o encontro de Touya e Lan? Será que Touya vai gostar de Lan?

Perguntas que só serão respondidas no próximo capítulo... até lá!

MidoriJ


	3. O encontro

O encontro

            Depois de ter aquela conversa estressante com Touya, Sakura foi tomar um relaxante banho. Tirou a roupa, ligou o chuveiro, e a água quente começou a cair. Primeiro colocou a mão em baixo do fluxo, depois as pernas, e depois colocou o corpo todo de baixo da água. Sentiu todos os pensamentos ruins saírem de seu corpo, e relaxou todos os músculos.

            De repente o telefone começou a tocar, e Sakura enrolou-se rapidamente na toalha. Saiu correndo pela casa, até atender ao telefone.

Sakura (respirando alto): 'Alô?'

Lan (estranhando a respiração de Sakura): 'O que aconteceu, Sakura?'

Sakura (já com a respiração controlada): 'É que eu estava no banho, e vim correndo atender ao telefone...'

Lan (corando em pensar Sakura tomando banho): 'Bem, é que eu falei que iria retornar...'

Sakura: 'Meu irmão descobriu que estou namorando você, e ele está vindo semana que vem parar Tomoeda, com a intenção de te conhecer.'

Lan (assustado): 'Você ainda não tinha contado pro seu irmão?'

Sakura (envergonhada): 'É que ele é muito ciumento, e eu tinha te medo só de falar isso pra ele.'

Lan (mais calmo): 'Tudo bem, minha flor. Pode falar para ele que semana que vem eu estou em Tomoeda.'

Sakura: 'Tá bom, mas não segura na minha mão, não me beija, e nem chega muito perto de mim enquanto o Touya estiver por perto.'

Lan: 'Sakura, eu acho que você está exagerando.'

Sakura: 'Eu sei que não estou. Ou então por que você acha que até hoje não namorei ninguém? Ele matava todos os meninos que chegavam perto de mim, antes mesmo de eu saber o nome deles.'

Lan: 'Pára com isso, Sakura. Bom, agora volta pro seu banho... boa noite.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Boa noite. E sonha com os anjos, ou seja, comigo...'

Lan (sorrindo também): 'Está bem. Mas prometa que você vai sonhar comigo também.'

Sakura: 'Você nem precisava falar para eu sonhar com você. Eu já faço isso todas as noites.'

Lan: 'Que bom... te amo.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Eu também te amo.'

            Falando isso, Sakura desligou o telefone. Lentamente voltou ao chuveiro, e tomou seu banho em paz. 

No dia seguinte, Sakura ligou à tardinha para Tomoyo:

Tomoyo: 'Alô?'

Sakura: 'Obrigada por tudo, Tomoyo!'

Tomoyo: 'Oi Sakura! Então está tudo bem entre você e o Lan, né?'

Sakura: ' Tá tudo ótimo! E... eu tenho que te contar que ele me beijou, e foi tão...'

Tomoyo: 'Mas disso eu já sabia.'

Sakura: 'Como se eu não tinha te contado ainda?'

Tomoyo: 'Eu filmei tudo!'

Sakura (assustada): 'Você o que?' ^^'

Tomoyo: 'Ai Sakura, você tava tão linda!'

Sakura: 'Ai, ai, ai!' ^^'

Tomoyo: 'E então? O que mais está acontecendo entre vocês?'

Sakura (falando com ar romântico): 'Estamos muito bem. E... eu sinto tanta falta dele quando ele está na China, como agora por exemplo.'

Tomoyo (com estrelas nos olhos): 'Vejo que se apaixonou por Lan! Ai, isso é tão emocionante! Me sinto como o cupido!'

Sakura (falando com tristeza): 'Mas agora ele vai voltar semana que vem...'

Tomoyo: 'E por que a tristeza?

Sakura: 'É que ele está vindo para conhecer o Touya, e você sabe com ele é. Queria que você fosse à minha casa amenizar a situação.'

Tomoyo: 'Claro que vou! Assim poderei filmar tudo!'

Sakura: 'Você não muda, não é mesmo, Tomoyo?' ^^'

Tomoyo: 'eu tenho que desligar, porque eu tive uma idéia para uma roupa! Vai ficar linda em você, Sakura!

Sakura: 'Ai, ai, ai... está bem. Tchauzinho...'

Tomoyo: 'Tchauzinho...'

            A semana passou rápido demais para Sakura. Ela e Tomoyo se divertiam falando de como o jantar seria. E Sakura tinha que provar a roupa também. Tomoyo como sempre, havia feito um ótimo trabalho. Era um vestido no estilo chinês, e ia até um pouco antes do joelho. Era vermelho, e tinha flores pretas desenhadas, envoltas com uma fina linha dourada.

            Depois de um dia de trabalho, Sakura havia até esquecido que Touya e Yukito podiam chegar a qualquer instante em sua casa. Chegou em casa, deitou-se no sofá, e ficou vendo tv.

            Alguém batia na porta.

Sakura (gritando): 'QUEM É?'

Yukito: 'SOMOS NÓS, SAKURA!'

Sakura (abrindo a porta): 'Espera um pouco só!'

Touya: 'Oi monstrenga! Estamos com fome, o que tem para comer?'

Sakura (abraçando o irmão): 'Oi Touya! Senti saudades!'

            Touya abriu um sorriso enorme, pois não via a irmã alegre daquele jeito fazia um bom tempo. Quem quer que fosse o sujeito, estava fazendo sua irmãzinha feliz.

Sakura (abraçando Yukito): 'Yukito!'

Yukito: 'Oi Sakura!'

            Sakura ajudou-os a levar as coisas deles para o antigo quarto de Touya, que continuava intacto. Sakura tinha que limpar a casa toda semana, e fazia questão de deixar tudo como Touya deixara. A mesma coisa era aplicada no quarto de seu querido pai.

            Tiveram um jantar muito agradável, e conversaram sobre muitas coisas: o 3º cd de Tomoyo que estava sendo gravado, a loja de doces em Tókio, e sobre Lan.

Touya: 'E então? Como é o seu namoradinho?'

Sakura: 'Bem, ele é mais alto que eu, é bonito, tem cabelo preto, e...'

Touya (a interrompendo): 'Não é isso monstrenga. Quero saber como ele é com você. Ele te respeita?'

Sakura: 'Claro! Ele me ama!'

            Touya ficou assustado com a resposta de Sakura.

Touya: 'E você o ama?'

Sakura: 'Você sabe que eu nunca amei. E... eu não sei se é amor o que eu sinto por Lan, exatamente porque eu não sei como é amar. Mas eu adoro ficar do lado dele, eu me sinto segura. Gosto do olhar dele, do abraço dele, do beijo dele, e...'

Touya (ficando vermelho de ciúmes): 'Não preciso de detalhes! Não quero imaginar você beijando um rapaz.'

Yukito: 'Mas você sabia que um dia isso iria acontecer.'

Touya: 'Mas eu quero acreditar que minha irmã ainda seja aquela pirralha tapada de 10 anos.'

Sakura: 'Mas agora eu já tenho 23 anos, Touya. Cedo ou tarde eu iria beijar alguém.'

Touya: 'Você tinha que colocar essa imagem de novo na minha cabeça, monstrenga?'

Sakura: 'EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA!'    

            Tomoyo já estava na casa de Sakura, e todos aguardavam ansiosos por Lan.

Touya (nervoso): 'Eu já não falei para você trocar esse vestido que está indecente? Dá para ver o seu joelho, Sakura!'

Tomoyo (triste com o comentário): 'Você não gostou do vestido que fiz para Sakura?'

Touya: 'Não é isso. Só não quero um cara qualquer olhando para as pernas da Sakura.'

Sakura (indignada): 'Mas ele é o meu namorado!'

Touya: 'E nem por isso ele pode ver suas pernas!'

            Enquanto discutiam, a campainha tocou.

Sakura (ansiosa): 'Ai meu Deus! É o Lan! Tomoyo, vai atender a porta, que eu vou retocar a minha maquiagem.'

Touya: 'Ela sempre fica assim com ele?'

            Tomoyo abriu a porta, e ali estava Lan, com terno e gravata.

Tomoyo: 'Olá Lan! Por favor, entre. Daqui a pouco Sakura vai estar aqui.'

Touya (invocado): 'Então você é o chinesinho que beija a minha irmã?'

Lan (assustado em ver que Sakura tinha razão): 'Acho que você é o irmão de Sakura.'

Yukito: 'Depois você se acostuma com o gênio dele. É que ele gosta muito da Sakura. Eu sou Yukito, sócio e amigo do Touya.'

Lan (apertando a mão de Yukito): 'Prazer, Yukito.'

Yukito: 'Digo o mesmo. Vejo que Sakura escolheu bem.'

Lan: 'Obrigado.'

Touya (que observava tudo com o rosto quase roxo de tanta raiva): 'Você ainda é gentil com ele, Yuki? Ele beija a minha irmã!'

Sakura (entrando graciosamente na sala): 'Touya, pára de encher o Lan!'

Lan (abraçando Sakura): 'Sakura, você está linda! Gostei do estilo chinês.'

Touya (separando os dois): 'Eu também gostei, mas não fiquei me esfregando na Sakura para falar isso.'

Yukito: 'Touya, deixa os dois... eles não se vêm faz tempo.'

            Enquanto Yukito conversava com Touya, Sakura e Lan se beijavam longamente. Ela sentia tanta falta daqueles lábios...

Touya: 'EI! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?'

Tomoyo (filmando tudo, como sempre): 'Ai, que lindo! Parece beijo de filme!'

Lan (falando bem baixo no ouvido Sakura): 'Eu senti sua falta, minha flor.'

Sakura (falando bem baixo em seu ouvido): 'Eu também senti muito a sua falta, Lan...'

Touya: 'O que vocês estão falando aí? Por que vocês têm que falar baixo desse jeito?'

Yukito: 'Você não tem uma tecla para tirar o som?'

Touya: 'Yuki!'

Yukito: 'Ora, você está enchendo o saco dos dois!' – eu nunca imaginei Yukito falando assim, especialmente com o Touya, mas esse é um fanfic meu e eu faço o que eu quiser!

            O jantar não foi perfeito, mas graças a Yukito e Tomoyo, não foi pior.

            Touya "aprovou" o namoro, mas com a condição de Lan não chegar muito perto de Sakura na sua presença. Ele não agüentava ver sua irmãzinha com Lan.

Continua...

O que acharam do capítulo? Críticas, opiniões e sugestões são bem aceitas!

Eu gostei muito desse capítulo, porque mostra de um jeito engraçado o quanto Touya ama Sakura, sua eterna monstrenga.

E agora? Será que esse namoro dá certo?

Só no próximo capítulo... tchauzinho!

MidoriJ

N/A: Gentem, desculpem-me, mas o meu e-mail não tá querendo responder algumas revisões. Não pensem que eu não respondi, ao contrário, respondi todas com muito carinho, mas acho que alguns de vocês não receberam... peninha, né? Mas já agradeço a todos! Espero que estejam gostando do meu fic!  E se querem que eu responda a pergunta que todos estão fazendo: 'Quando o Syaoran vai aparecer?'... bem... você terão que ler o próximo capítulo... hehehehe... e não posso nem garantir que no próximo eu vou incluí-lo (maravilhoso, lindo, tudo de bom – eu quero um Syaoran pra mim!)... surpresa, né, gente!?! Bom... acho que isso é tudo... tchauzinho!

E... pra quem não leu, leia o 'Nothin' but the weather, é um fic pequenininho que eu fiz sobre a Tomoyo. Eu postei de novo, por que da outra vez eu postei errado... coisa de principiante, vocês entendem... bom...

Bjão!

Midori^-^ 


	4. Indecisão

Indecisão

            Sakura havia ficado muito feliz em saber que Touya aprovara o namoro dela com Lan. Mas, sempre que Lan ia visitar Sakura, Touya ficava espionando os dois.

Yukito: 'Touya, nós temos que voltar para Tókio. A loja não pode ficar tanto tempo fechada.'

Touya (falando bem baixo): 'Cala boca, Yukito. A gente tem que fazer silêncio. Eu quero ouvir o que eles estão falando.'

Yukito (falando baixo): 'Você não acha que eles precisam de privacidade?'

Touya (olhando feio para Yukito): 'Ela é minha irmã e eu faço o que quiser.'

            Sakura percebeu uma movimentação na porta, e silenciosamente foi saber o que estava acontecendo. Lan ficou sem saber o que fazer, e então ficou em silêncio observando. Rapidamente, Sakura abriu a porta. Touya caiu com tudo no chão.

Sakura (brava): 'O que você estava fazendo, Touya?'

Touya (se levantando): 'O que você acha? Eu tenho que saber o que vocês estão fazendo!'

Lan (se levantando do sofá): 'Mas temos que ter nossos momentos sozinhos, já que perto de você não podemos nem ficar de mãos dadas!'

Touya (nervoso): 'Não pedi a sua opinião, e nem queria saber.'

Yukito (se aproximando da confusão): 'Ele tem razão, Touya. Eles têm que ter momentos sozinhos.'

Lan (tentando ficar calmo): 'Eu tenho uma solução. Acho que só desse modo Touya vai nos deixar sozinhos, Sakura.'

Sakura (curiosa): 'E qual seria?'

Lan (se ajoelhando na frente se Sakura): 'Você se casa comigo, Sakura?'

            Sakura nunca esperaria por isso. Ficou sem reação, e nenhuma palavra saía de sua boca. Touya vendo que sua irmã estava confusa, falou:

Touya: 'Eu acho que antes dela aceitar, ela devia conhecer sua família também. A família dela não ficaria muito feliz com o casamento, mas...'

Yukito (interrompendo Touya): 'Nós ficamos felizes, sim.'

Lan (sorrindo para Sakura): 'Então Sakura irá comigo para China.'

Sakura (conseguindo falar algo): 'M... mas quando? Eu tenho que falar com a escola.'

Lan (acariciando o rosto de sua doce Sakura): 'Assim que você puder, minha flor.'

Touya (separando os dois): 'Vocês ainda não estão casados.'

            Sakura pediu para o diretor um tempo para ir à China. Terada ficou feliz em saber que Sakura estava para casar. Ele queria que ela fosse feliz como ele era com sua doce Rika.

            Tomoyo estava na casa de Sakura para acertar os últimos detalhes.

Tomoyo (confirmando oi itens da lista): 'Roupas de frio.'

Sakura: 'Já está na mala.'

Tomoyo: 'Roupas de baixo, roupas de banho, pijama, sapatos, escova de dente, pasta de dente, fio dental, xampu, condicionador, blusinhas...'

Sakura (interrompenso Tomoyo antes que ele citasse a lista toda de novo): 'Tá tudo na mala.'

Tomoyo (segurando a câmera nas mãos): 'Sakura, leve a minha câmera, e filme a casa do Lan, vocês dois... já que eu não vou estar lá.'

Sakura: 'Tomoyo, eu não posso...'

Tomoyo (com os olhos rasos de lágrimas): 'Mas Sakura, você sabe que eu adoro filmar você... e como eu vou estar longe, isso vai ser impossível! '

Sakura (olhando para os olhos de Tomoyo): 'Tá bom, Tomoyo, mas não chora.'

Tomoyo (abrindo um sorriso e pulando de alegria): 'Ai que bom!'

            Finalmente o dia de conhecer a família de Lan estava chegando. Sakura estava muito ansiosa por isso.

            Já estavam todos no aeroporto.

Touya (olhando severamente nos olhos de Lan): 'Você tá encarregado de cuidar da minha irmã, e se você falhar com isso, você me paga, ouviu bem?'

Lan: 'Pode deixar que vou cuidar muito bem de Sakura.'

Touya (ainda olhando para Lan): 'Mas não se aproxime muito dela.'

Lan: 'Isso eu não posso prometer.'

            Ao falar isso, Touya quase bateu no rosto de Lan, mas foi segurado por Yukito.

Tomoyo (falando com Sakura): 'Tem certeza que pegou tudo da câmera?'

Sakura: 'Tenho.'

Tomoyo (abraçando sua doce prima): 'Sakura, aproveite essa viagem, está bem? E sempre siga o seu coração.'

Sakura (ainda abraçada à sua prima): 'Pode deixar.'

            Sakura pensava consigo mesma enquanto isso: "Mas como eu vou seguir meu coração, se não sei o que ele fala?".

            Sakura gostava muito de Lan, mas não sabia que aquilo era amor realmente, ou se ela só gostava dele como um dia gostou de Yukito. Temia muito ter que se casar para descobrir e depois se arrepender.

            A viagem foi muito tranqüila, e Lan como sempre, foi muito carinhoso com Sakura.

Sakura (com medo, como sempre...): 'Lan, como você tem certeza de que o avião não vai cair?'

Lan (sorrindo para sua flor): 'Somos muito jovens para morrermos hoje.'

Sakura (agarrando o braço de Lan): 'Mas, mesmo assim, eu tô com medo.'

            Lan foi se aproximando mais de Sakura, e deu um longo beijo em sua flor de cerejeira.

Lan (abraçando Sakura): 'Melhorou, minha flor?'

Sakura: 'A gente vai ter que ficar assim a viagem toda.'

Lan (rindo): 'Por mim tudo bem!'

            Sakura ficou abraçada a Lan a viagem toda, e dormiu confortavelmente em seus braços.

Faltavam somente 5 minutos para o avião pousar.

Lan (fazendo cafuné em Sakura e falando sem eu ouvido): 'Sakura, hora de acordar. Já chegamos em Hong Kong.'

Sakura (sonolenta): 'Mas aqui tá tão bom...

Lan (rindo): 'Na mansão a gente dorme assim mais uma vez, já que você gostou tanto.'

Sakura (assustada): 'Nós vamos dormir no mesmo quarto?'

Lan (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Só se você quiser...'

Sakura (ficando vermelha): 'Você sabe que sou uma menina de família!'

            Sakura foi se recompondo aos poucos, e sorriu docemente para Lan, mesmo depois da brincadeirinha. - olha, até parece que era brincadeirinha, porque ele no fundo queria dormir no mesmo quarto que Sakura, sim! - Desceram juntos do avião, e logo que chegaram na sala de desembarque, Lan acenou para uma bonita menina que os esperava do lado de fora.

Sakura (com ciúmes): 'Quem é essa?'

Lan (sorrindo): 'É minha irmã Meiling. Não tem que se preocupar com nada.'

Sakura (mais aliviada): 'Você não falou que sua irmã era tão bonita...'

Lan: 'Ela ficará feliz em saber que achou isso dela.'

            Lan colocou todas as malas em um carrinho, e juntamente com Sakura saiu da sala de desembarque para se encontrarem com Meiling.

Meiling (falando em chinês, é lógico, mas como a autora do fanfic é demais, já está traduzido para vocês... só a Sakura que não está entendo nada. Tadinha!): 'Essa é a sua namorada?'

Lan: 'É sim. E ela até ficou com ciúmes de você, porque te achou muito bonita.'

Meiling (sorrindo): 'Algo me diz que nos daremos bem!'

Sakura (tocando o ombro de Lan): 'O que ela tá falando?'

Meiling (falando em japonês): 'Estava falando que nos daremos muito bem, Senhorita Kinomoto!'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Que bom! E que bom que você fala japonês! Pode me chamar de Sakura.'

Meiling: 'Me chamo Meiling.'

Sakura: 'Lan já havia me falado de você.'

Meiling (olhando desconfiada para o irmão): 'Espero que bem.'

            As malas foram levadas para a limusine, e logo estavam em direção da mansão dos Li. Meiling foi muito gentil com Sakura, provavelmente pelo comentário que ela fez na sala de desembarque. – me desculpem fãs da Meiling, mas ela é assim mesmo... pelo menos pra mim.

            Sakura ficou boquiaberta com a beleza e o tamanho da mansão. Nunca poderia se imaginar morando num casarão daqueles.

O chofer se encarregou de carregar as malas, e gentilmente o mordomo se encarregou de abrir a porta para todos poderem entrar. Sakura olhava tudo muito admirada.

Lan (tocando no ombro de Sakura): 'Sakura, quero lhe apresentar minha tia Yelan.'

Sakura (se curvando para cumprimentá-la): 'É um prazer conhecê-la.'

Yelan (que nem se curvou!): 'Você só fala japonês?'

Sakura (envergonhada): 'S... sim.'

Yelan: 'Os japoneses deviam aprender que não existe só um idioma no mundo.'

Sakura: 'Mas eu sei falar inglês e espanhol.'

Yelan: 'Você está querendo dizer que o chinês não é importante?'

Lan (interrompendo imediatamente a conversa): 'Tenho certeza que não. E por favor, seja mais gentil com Sakura.'

            Yelan sem falar uma palavra, subiu silenciosamente as escadas.

Sakura (falando envergonhada com Lan): 'Acho que não causei uma boa impressão.'

Lan (acariciando o rosto de Sakura): 'Não dê importância para minha tia. Ela é assim mesmo.'

            Sakura nunca fora tão humilhada por alguém, pois normalmente, todos gostavam dela por sua simpatia. Se sentiu um pouco mal, mas isso rapidamente passou, ao conhecer o resto da família.

Lan: 'Este é meu irmão mais novo, Tai.'

Sakura (se curvando um pouco para falar com o pequenino menino): 'Você fala japonês?' 

Tai (olhando curioso para Sakura): 'Falo. Você é namorada do Lan?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Sou! Quantos anos você tem?'

Tai: 'Tenho 8 anos. E pretendo ser um grande guerreiro, melhor até que Syaoran.'

Sakura (voltando-se para Lan): 'Quem é Syaoran?'

Tai: 'Meu primo.'

            Sakura conheceu todos da família, e os pais de Lan gostaram muito dela. As irmãs de Syaoran foram muito simpáticas com ela também. Mas ela só não conhecera o próprio Syaoran, que estava no Tibet terminando um treinamento especial.

            Os dias passavam muito rápido, e Sakura não se esquecia de filmar tudo para Tomoyo.

            Um dia, Sakura estava filmando o belo jardim da família. Distraída, esbarrou em algo. Virou-se rapidamente, e deu de cara com um jovem rapaz.

Sakura (levando um susto): 'Aaiii! Nossa, que susto!'

Rapaz (sério): 'Desculpe-me, senhorita. Eu não queria assustá-la.'

Sakura: 'Tudo bem. Não foi sua intenção.'

Rapaz (curvando-se): 'Não nos apresentamos ainda. Sou Syaoran Li.'

Sakura (curvando-se): 'Prazer, senhor Li. Muitas pessoas me falaram de você. Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto.'

Syaoran (olhando intensamente para Sakura): 'Bonito nome. Talvez sakura seja a flor mais bonita que já vi. E a beleza da flor não é muito diferente da pessoa à minha frente.'

Sakura (corando intensamente): 'O... obrigado. Desculpe-me a minha ignorância, mas o que quer dizer Syaoran?'

Syaoran: 'Pequeno lobo.' 

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Desculpe-me, mas de pequeno não tem nada!'

            Sakura não percebia, mas também começava a flertar com Syaoran. Algo chamava sua atenção, mas não sabia o que era. Era simplesmente prazeroso olhar para ele, conversar com ele.

Syaoran (rindo): 'Depois de anos de treinamento eu nem poderia continuar pequeno como antes.'

            Lan observava tudo de longe. Tentava segurar seus ciúmes, mas eles já estavam conversando muito, e já era tempo de intervir na conversa.

Lan (se aproximando dos dois, que estavam tendo uma envolvente ligação): 'Syaoran! Não nos vemos há muito tempo. Como vai?'

Syaoran (apertando a mão de Lan): 'Vou muito bem. Você já conhece Sakura?'

Lan (sorrindo para Sakura): 'Já. Ela é minha namorada, e logo esposa; bem... assim eu espero.'

            Syaoran se afastou um pouco de Sakura, e ficou meio atordoado com a notícia.

Syaoran (saindo de perto dos dois): 'Desculpem-me, mas vou me deitar, estou cansado da viagem.'

Continua...

E aí, gente? O que acharam desse fanfic? Podem me mandar e-mails!

Será que Syaoran sentiu algo por Sakura? E será que Sakura sentiu algo por Syaoran? Para entender os dois, só lendo o próximo fanfic... tchauzinho!

MidoriJ

Oie... pois é.. eu escrevi esse comentário quando eu estava escrevendo o fic... agora o comentário de hoje: sorry para todos que acompanham esse fic, mas não deu pra postar na sexta! Eu fiquei doze horas seguidas na escola (isso que é gostar de CEFET!), tive treinos de futsal e futebol e quando cheguei em casa ainda tinha que ir em uma jantar... e depois no sábado eu tive que ir na casa de um amigo meu porque foi niver dele dia 21... correria! Aí... só estou postando hoje, domingo... bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, especialmente porque aparece o lindo e tudo de bom Syaoran! Muitas pessoa me perguntaram quando ele apareceria.. aí está!!! 

Beijinhus,

Midori^-^


	5. Atração Fatal

Atração Fatal

            Desde o encontro com Syaoran, Sakura não o tinha visto mais. E por algum motivo, ela sentia muita falta da presença dele. Era algo inexplicável para ela, e a atormentava a toda hora. 

Sakura (falando consigo mesma): 'Por que eu não tiro ele da minha cabeça?'

Lan (entrando no quarto de repente): 'Quem não sai da sua cabeça, Sakura?'

Sakura (assustada): 'Lan! Que susto você me deu!'

Lan (curioso): 'Desculpe, eu não queria te assustar, mas quem é que não sai da sua cabeça?'

Sakura (pensando em alguma resposta): 'Meu pai. Ele não sai da minha cabeça.'

Lan (aliviado): 'Calma. Aos poucos você vai esquecê-lo.'

Sakura (se sentindo mal por mentir): 'Tomara...'

            Sakura não queria magoar de jeito nenhum Lan, mas queria muito saber o que estava sentindo por Syaoran. Passava a procurá-lo toda vez que Lan não estava por perto. De repente, quando estava procurando, ouviu um pedaço de uma conversa:

Voz1: 'Eu não consigo. E nem posso.'

Voz2: 'Pode se o senhor quiser.'

Voz1: 'Mas seria traição, Wei.'

Wei: 'Não. Seria fidelidade a você mesmo.'

            Sakura se apoiou na parede e ficou pensando do que eles poderiam estar conversando. E quem era Wei? E ainda: de quem era a outra voz? Não era estranha para Sakura. Se afastou um pouco ao ouvir passos saindo da sala onde estavam as duas pessoas.

Voz1: 'Sakura, o que faz aqui?'

Sakura: 'Syaoran?'

Wei: 'Ela é realmente muito bonita, assim como falou, jovem Syaoran.'

Syaoran (vermelho): 'W... wei! Depois conversamos mais.'

Wei: 'Como quiser, jovem Syaoran.'

            Falando isso, Wei se retirou do lugar, deixando Sakura e Syaoran sozinhos. 

Sakura (envergonhada): 'Então você me acha bonita?'

Syaoran (não sabendo o que responder): 'E... eu, é que... bom, é que...'

Sakura: 'Então você não me acha bonita?'

Syaoran (atrapalhado com as palavras): 'Não! Você é muito bonita, bonitinha... você me entende?'

Sakura (tapada como sempre): 'Não.'

Syaoran (tentando formular uma resposta decente): 'Você é bonita, sim, senhorita Sakura, mas... mas... você é praticamente a esposa de Lan, e não devo ficar muito obcecado por sua beleza.'

Sakura (corando fortemente): 'Entendo agora.'

            Sakura não só estava entendendo o que Syaoran estava dizendo, mas também a conversa dele com Wei. Ela era como um fruto proibido para ele. Sua alma sofria por isso.

Syaoran: 'Mas podemos ser amigos, não é mesmo?'

Sakura (abrindo um sorriso falso): 'C... claro.'

            Syaoran sabia que não era amizade o que ele queria exatamente com Sakura, mas não importavam as circunstâncias, ele queria ficar perto daquela flor. Mesmo que ela já pertencesse ao seu primo.

Syaoran: 'Quer conhecer um pouco de Hong Kong comigo?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Claro!'

            Sakura ficou muito animada com a proposta de Syaoran, e talvez passando mais tempo com ele, descobrisse o que estava sentindo por aquele envolvente rapaz.

            Foram a pé, conhecendo a cidade juntos. Se divertiam muito.

Sakura: 'A cultura de vocês é tão linda!'

Syaoran: 'A do Japão também é admirável.' – e por dentro ele pensava: "não tão linda quanto você"

Sakura: 'Pra onde estamos indo agora?'

Syaoran: 'Segredo.'

            Sakura queria muito chegar no tal lugar, mal conseguia se segurar de tanta curiosidade.

Sakura: 'Estamos longe?'

Syaoran: 'Estamos tão perto, que você vai ter que fechar os olhos.'

            Syaoran gentilmente colocou uma das suas mãos no rosto de Sakura, tapando seus lindos olhos de esmeralda. Sakura podia sentir o braço de Syaoran na sua nuca, e sua mão em seu rosto. Agarrou a tronco de Syaoran, e pôde sentir seus músculos definidos.

Sakura: 'Já chegamos?'

Syaoran: 'Calma!'

            Syaoran não queria largar de Sakura, e andava lentamente. Sakura estava um pouco insegura, com medo de cair, e por isso, se apegou fortemente ao guerreiro.

            Finalmente Syaoran lentamente tirou sua mão do rosto de Sakura. Rapidamente, Sakura sentiu um friozinho no rosto, o calor da mão de Syaoran era tão bom... confortante. Abriu seus olhos verdes, e visualizou o que poderia ser o lugar mais bonito que já vira. 

            De onde estavam, podiam ver boa parte da cidade. Era lindo.

Syaoran: 'Este é o meu lugar preferido. Venho aqui quando quero ficar sozinho.'

Sakura (ainda olhando para a vista): 'A cidade parece tão pequena daqui...'

Syaoran (olhando para a delicadeza do rosto de Sakura): 'Sente-se ao meu lado.'

            Sakura olhou para Syaoran, e viu que ele estava sentando na grama. Sentou-se bem perto dele.

Sakura: 'Syaoran, eu queria saber uma coisa, mas até agora eu não consegui nenhuma resposta.' 

Syaoran: 'Pode me perguntar. De repente eu ajudo em alguma coisa.'

Sakura (corando levemente): 'Eu não posso perguntar para você.'

Syaoran: 'Tente ao menos.'

Sakura (apreensiva): 'Eu nunca amei ninguém, e eu não sei se amo Lan.'

Syaoran (um pouco feliz com o que ela acabara de falar): 'Essa é a sua pergunta? Se você ama Lan?'

Sakura: 'Também. Mas eu tenho uma mais difícil. Quando nos conhecemos, eu senti alguma coisa, e ainda sinto quando eu te vejo, quando fico perto de você... bem... eu quero saber o que é isso que você me faz sentir. É diferente de tudo o que eu já senti.'

            Sakura estava de cabeça baixa, e Syaoran olhava atentamente para Sakura.

Syaoran: 'O problema é que eu não posso saber o que você está sentindo. Não posso saber se você ama Lan, e nem posso saber o que você sente por... por mim.'

            Sakura levantou a cabeça, e ficou olhando para os olhos castanhos e profundos do guerreiro. Ficaram se entreolhando por um bom tempo, e vagarosamente, Syaoran foi aproximando sua cabeça da de Sakura.

            Chegaram tão perto, que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Levemente, Sakura sentiu os lábios de Syaoran. Seu coração parecia estar batendo mais forte do que nunca, e sentiu um calafrio na barriga. Seu corpo emanava prazer, e em sua mente, todos os pensamentos haviam desaparecido.

            Syaoran se afastou um pouco, e ainda ficou com o rosto bem perto do de Sakura. Nunca havia presenciado o que havia sentido com a doce Sakura, e queria tanto que ela fosse só sua, e de mais ninguém. Queria que Sakura fosse sua flor...

            Sakura ainda estava de olhos fechados, e sua consciência falava que devia parar com aquilo, mas seu coração falava para continuar. 

            Por um impulso, Sakura encostou nos lábios do guerreiro novamente, e entreabriu sua boca, para que o beijo ficasse mais profundo. Syaoran mais uma vez sentia múltiplas sensações ao mesmo tempo. Sem sombra de dúvidas, estava amando Sakura.

            Sakura não queria pensar em nada. Só aproveitava aquele momento mágico.

            Quando se separaram por falta de ar, ficaram se entreolhando por vários minutos. Nenhum dos dois falava nada.

            Abruptamente, Syaoran se levantou.

Sakura (olhando para Syaoran): 'O que foi?'

Syaoran (furioso com ele mesmo): 'O que foi? Eu traí Lan! Desculpe-me, mas acho que não podemos continuar com isso.'

Sakura (cabisbaixa): 'Você não tem que se desculpar. Eu também tenho culpa nisso.'

Syaoran: 'Vamos voltar para a mansão.'

Sakura (se levantando): 'Está bem.'

            Por todo o percurso, não trocaram uma palavra. Syaoran se odiava por fazer isso. Traíra a família, e ficando longe de Sakura, traía seu coração. Sakura se sentia mais confusa do que nunca. De um lado havia Lan, que a amava muito, e que queria constituir uma família com ela. E dou outro lado, havia Syaoran, o misterioso guerreiro, que passava por sua vida como um furacão.

            Chegaram na mansão, e silenciosamente, entraram. Lan e Meiling correram em direção dos dois.

Lan (nervoso): 'Onde vocês estavam? Todos estavam preocupados! E o que você estava fazendo sozinha com Syaoran?'

Meiling (olhando furiosa para os dois): 'Syaoran! Fiquei preocupada! Você sabe que se eu o perder, eu morro.'

            Sakura ouvindo isso sentiu que havia algo entre Syaoran e Meiling. Uma ira descontrolada surgiu dentro de si, e saiu correndo para seu quarto.

Lan (gritando): 'SAKURA! SAKURA!'

Syaoran (indo atrás de Sakura): 'Deixa que eu falo com ela.'

            Lan e Meiling estavam furiosos, mas permaneceram na sala, esperando que Syaoran voltasse.    

Syaoran (no quarto): 'Sakura, o que aconteceu?'

Sakura (chorando em sua cama): 'Por que não me falou que tinha um caso com a Meiling?'

Syaoran (sorrindo e sentando ao lado de Sakura): 'Eu não tenho um caso com Meiling. Ela me ama, mas eu não a amo. E além do mais, se eu tivesse qual seria o problema? Você já tem namorado...'

Sakura (por impulso respondeu): 'Mas eu posso mudar de idéia.'

            Syaoran ficou olhando assustado para Sakura, sem saber o que falar.

Syaoran: 'Então você desistiria de Lan por mim?'

Sakura (gaguejando): 'B... bom, s... se eu descobrisse que te amo... eu desistiria sim.'

            Syaoran abraçou sua doce Sakura.

Continua...

E aí? O que acharam? Ai, ai, ai, Syaoran! Ele é demais!

Bom, como vocês já sabem, estou aberta a sugestões, críticas, etc...

Até o próximo capítulo! Beijinhussss....

MidoriJ

Oiee... todos os comentários que estiverem em baixo de outros comentários, são os atuais... é que eu já escrevi a história toda, e só estou postando...J É mais fácil pra mim. Bem, já tá dando pra perceber que vou começar a só postar nos sábados, né? Sexta tá sendo impossível! Eu tenho treino de manhã, e depois tenho aula ainda! Aí eu fico quebrada, pedindo clemência por uma cama! Sábado apesar de eu ter aula também (vê se sábado é dia de se ter aula???), é mais tranqüilo... bom, revisem, revisem, revisem!!! Adoro ler os seus comentários e talz!

Abraço especial para Andy Gramp, que me deu suporte desde o instante que comecei a escrever esse fic! Valeu... e olha que coincidência: moramos no mesmo estado! Legalz...

Beijão para todos que estão me acompanhando com esse fic! Valeu meiiiismo!

Midori^-^


	6. Meu querido Syaoran

Meu querido Syaoran

            Permaneceram abraçados, e lágrimas não paravam de descer dos olhos de Sakura. Syaoran a consolava em seus fortes braços. Ambos queriam esquecer de tudo o que acontecia ao redor deles, mas era simplesmente impossível. 

Lan (entrando no quarto): 'SYAORAN! SE AFASTE DE SAKURA AGORA MESMO!'

Syaoran (se afastando um pouco de Sakura): 'Calma Lan. Não é nada do que está pensando.'

Lan (nervoso): 'Eu encontro a minha mulher abraçada com o meu primo. O que isso parece ser?'

Sakura (entrando na conversa): 'Eu ainda não sou mulher de ninguém!'

Lan (olhando estranho pra Sakura): 'Não entre na conversa, Sakura. Agora a briga é entre mim e meu primo.'

            Sakura olhou com repugnância para Lan. Como ele se atrevia a falar daquele jeito com ela?

Sakura (se levantando): 'Se você quer realmente que eu seja sua mulher, comece me tratando com respeito.'

Lan (um pouco irônico): 'Eu já disse para você ficar de fora. Apesar de que, começo a achar que você me traiu. Está protegendo demais o Syaoran.'

Syaoran (nervoso): 'Se você quiser casar algum dia, trate a mulher com mais respeito. Pare de falar sobre coisas que você não sabe.'

            Lan rapidamente deu um soco no rosto de Syaoran, que não esperava um ataque. Com o olhar furioso, Syaoran partiu para a briga. Primeiro deu um chute no estômago de Lan, e depois envolveu seu braço violentamente no pescoço dele. Era claro que Syaoran estava em vantagem, já que tinha mais preparação para lutar do que Lan. Depois de deixar seu primo sem ar, o deitou no chão, e começava a dar socos no rosto de Lan. Syaoran se afastou depois de ver que seu primo estava muito fraco para lutar.

Lan (muito fraco): 'Desistiu? Não deu nem para sentir dor.'

Sakura (chorando): 'Parem com isso!'

Syaoran: 'Você ouviu a moça. E além do mais, você é muito fraco para mim. Nem precisei usar as minhas técnicas para me defender.'

Lan (rindo com dificuldade, devida a forte dor que sentia no peito): 'E quanto ao corte que fiz na sua boca?'

Syaoran (rindo): 'Isso não é nada.'

Meiling (entrando no quarto assustada): 'Meu Deus! O que aconteceu aqui?'

            A cena era deplorável. Sakura chorava em sua cama, Syaoran estava em pé de um lado do quarto com um enorme corte na boca, e Lan estava deitado no chão, totalmente machucado.

            Sakura ainda chorando foi ao chão ver Lan. 

Sakura (acariciando os cabelos de Lan): 'Meu amor, por que fez isso? Tá muito machucado?'

Lan (vendo que Syaoran estava atento à cena): 'Eu fiz por você, e me desculpe por ter falado com você daquele jeito, mas eu estava nervoso.'

Sakura (chorando sem parar): 'Não precisava ter feito isso. Não aconteceu nada entre mim e Syaoran. Tenta se levantar, e vai pra minha cama, que vou cuidar de você.'

            Lan mesmo todo machucado, puxou a cabeça de Sakura para mais perto da sua, e a beijou longamente.

            Sakura olhou para Syaoran, e logo desviou o olhar, para ajudar Lan a ir para sua cama. 

Sakura (após deitar Lan): 'Syaoran, deixa eu ver esse corte na boca.'

Syaoran (virando o rosto): 'Não precisa.'

Sakura (tocando levemente seu rosto): 'Por favor, deixa eu cuidar. Afinal, sou a culpada de tudo.'

Syaoran (com o olhar um pouco frio): 'A culpa não foi só sua.'

Meiling (interrompendo os dois): 'Sakura, pode deixar que eu cuido do Syaoran.'

Syaoran: 'Pode cuidar do Lan, que Meiling cuida de mim.'

            Sakura olhou para Syaoran com tristeza em seus olhos de esmeralda, e se virou para ir cuidar de seu namorado.

Sakura (depois de tirar a camisa de Lan): 'Meu Deus! Tá doendo muito, meu amor?'

Lan (mentindo): 'Não muito.'

            Sakura pegou uma bacia com água e pano para primeiro lavar os ferimentos abertos. Olhava com doçura para Lan, que nunca se alterara tanto por ciúmes.

            Lan dormia tranqüilamente. Estava nu, somente com uma coberta cobrindo seu corpo até seu peito bem definido.

            Wei havia tirado suas calças. – gente, nem pensem que Sakura teria feito isso! – Sakura havia cuidado de todos os ferimentos muito bem, e ficou fazendo cafuné até ele dormir.

            Sakura estava se retirando do quarto, para poder deixar Lan dormir em paz, quando Lan falou:

Lan: 'Sakura, fica mais um pouco aqui.'

Sakura (olhando docemente para Lan): 'Claro.'

            Sentou-se na beirada da cama, e ficou acariciando o rosto de Lan.

Lan: 'Deite-se. Você deve estar cansada.'

Sakura (envergonhada): 'Mas você está nu.'

Lan (sorrindo): 'Eu fico debaixo da coberta, e você em cima.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Então tá.'

            Deitou-se em cima da coberta, ao lado de Lan, e dormiram abraçados.

            No dia seguinte, antes de todos acordarem, Syaoran foi ao quarto de Sakura. Não acreditava na cena que via: Sakura estava dormindo junto com Lan, e ainda por cima ele estava nu.

            Saiu de lá o mais rápido possível, e não conseguia segurar as pequenas gotas salgadas, que raramente saíam dos olhos daquele nobre guerreiro. Meiling passou por ele, e estranhou o fato dele estar chorando.

Meiling: 'Syaoran!'

Syaoran: 'Me deixa em paz.'

            Meiling foi ao quarto de Sakura acordá-la, e ao deparar-se com a cena, deixou um grito escapar.

Meiling: 'LAN LI, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?'

Lan (acordando): 'Por que você tá gritando de manhã?

Sakura (sonolenta ainda): 'O que aconteceu, Meiling?'

Meiling: 'VOCÊS AINDA PERGUNTAM?'

Sakura (olhando para a cama e vendo que Lan estava sem a coberta): 'Lan! Onde tá a coberta?'

Lan (percebendo que a coberta caíra no chão): 'Fechem os olhos!'

Sakura (de olhos fechados falando com Meiling): 'Nós não fizemos nada.'

Meiling: 'E SE EU DISSER QUE EU NÃO ACREDITO?'

Lan: 'Quer parar de gritar? Assim você vai acordar o resto da casa! Ah, e já podem abrir os olhos.'

Sakura: 'Meiling, eu me mexo muito dormindo, e deve ser por isso que a coberta caiu.'

Lan: 'E você sabe que eu me mexo muito também.'

Meiling (abaixando o tom de voz): 'Pois saiba Sakura, que Syaoran viu tudo. Foi a primeira vez que eu o vi chorar.'

            Sakura ficou sem reação. Olhou para Lan, e ele olhava nervoso para Sakura.

Lan: 'Então ele gosta de você.'

Sakura (se levantando da cama): 'Vou conversar com Syaoran.' 

Lan (com ciúmes): 'Você não vai não!'

            Lan tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo doía muito.

Sakura (beijando Lan): 'Não se preocupe, Lan. Eu vou só conversar.'

            Lan a deixou ir, mesmo porque não conseguia nem impedi-la de fazer isso.

            Sakura procurou por Syaoran, e não o encontrava. Até que ouviu um choro baixo vindo de um quarto. Silenciosamente, abriu a porta.

Syaoran (vendo Sakura): 'Sai daqui. Seu namorado precisa mais de você.'

Sakura: 'Syaoran, precisamos conversar.'

            Sakura sentou em sua cama, e o chamou para perto dela, pois ele estava sentado em uma poltrona perto da janela. Syaoran ainda não sabendo se estava fazendo a coisa certa, se sentou ao lado de Sakura.

Sakura (olhando para os olhos selvagens de Syaoran): 'Você me ama?'

            Syaoran nunca esperava essa pergunta. O que iria responder para Sakura? Mentiria ou diria a verdade?

Sakura (ainda olhando seriamente para os olhos do guerreiro chinês): 'E então? Não vai me responder?'

            Syaoran nunca vira Sakura tão séria. Ela realmente queria resolver tudo o mais rápido possível. Pensou até em falar a verdade, mas lembrou dela falando amorosamente com Lan. Ele não podia fazer isso com Lan e Sakura, mesmo que isso custasse seu coração.

Syaoran (olhando profundamente para Sakura): 'Eu não te amo, e nunca te amei.'

            Sakura ficou olhando a pessoa à sua frente. Simplesmente não acreditava em suas palavras. Mas ele falara com tanta seriedade e certeza, que chegava a ser frio. Salgadas gotas do mar saíam dos olhos da triste menina. Olhou uma última vez para Syaoran, se levantou, e saiu correndo.

Syaoran (falando consigo mesmo): 'Será que eu fiz a coisa certa?'

Voz: 'Creio que não.'

            Sakura chorava muito, e não queria que Lan a visse naquele estado. Correu direto para o jardim. Sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore, mas os empregados da casa a ficavam encarando. Então lembrou de um lugar.

            Enquanto isso, Syaoran, falava com uma pessoa em seu quarto.

Voz: 'Já pensou muito com a cabeça. É hora de usar o coração, jovem Syaoran.'

Syaoran: 'Mas Wei, seria traição. Eu gosto muito de Lan, e uma menina aparece e estraga nossa amizade?'

Wei: 'Mas essa garota não é qualquer uma.'

Syaoran: 'Como assim?'

Wei: 'Seu coração sabe. É só segui-lo.'

            Falando isso, se retirou do quarto de Syaoran.

            Sakura chegava ao lugar. A vista da cidade era linda. Sentou no mesmo lugar onde se sentou com Syaoran.

Sakura (falando sozinha): 'Então ele não me ama. Do que adianta eu o amar, se ele não me ama? Ele não me ama...'

            Sakura fechou seus olhos, e lembrou do beijo com Syaoran. Era diferente de tudo o que sentira com Lan...

            Se deu conta de que finalmente sabia o que era o amor verdadeiro.

            Lembrou-se das palavras de Tomoyo: "... siga o seu coração.". Mas era impossível. Syaoran negava seu amor a ela. 

Sakura: 'Meu querido Syaoran...'

Continua...

Que triste, gente! Será que Syaoran vai ouvir ao conselho de Wei?

Só no próximo capítulo! Críticas, opiniões, sugestões... me mandem tudo!

Tchauzinho! 

Midori

Oi gente! Como sempre, o comentário de baixo é o mais atual... hehehehe! Obrigadão a todos que estão me mandando reviews! É tããããão bom! E... mais uma vez: desculpem-me pelo atraso! Minha net deu tilt, aí nem deu preu postar! Mas... antes tarde do que nunca, né?

Não esqueçam de deixar reviews!

Beijão,

Midori^-^      


	7. A tristeza de Syaoran

A tristeza de Syaoran

            Syaoran passara a ir ao seu lugar preferido quase todos os dias, para sofrer sozinho. Não suportava ver Sakura junto de Lan. 

Syaoran (falando sozinho): 'Como seria se eu falasse a verdade para Sakura? Ela parecia gostar de mim. Até chorou quando falei que não a amava.'

Voz: 'Você fez a coisa certa, Syaoran.'

Syaoran (vendo a bela moça que se sentava ao seu lado): 'O que está fazendo aqui, Meiling?'

Meiling (sorrindo meigamente): 'Vim te procurar. Não te achava na mansão, e então achei que estaria aqui.'

Syaoran (assustado): 'Mas como você sabe que eu estaria aqui? Nunca falei pra ninguém além de Sakura que venho aqui.'

Meiling (ainda sorrindo para seu querido primo): 'Que bom que não percebeu as vezes que eu te segui...'

Syaoran (ainda assustado): 'Mas como eu não percebia que me seguia? Eu fui treinado para perceber essas coisas.'

Meiling (chegando mais perto de Syaoran): 'Eu também fui treinada. Sei muito bem o que fazer para alguém não me perceber. Eu sei que você vem aqui quando está triste.'

Syaoran (olhando tristemente para Meiling): 'Meiling, você sabe que eu amo Sakura, não é mesmo?'

Meiling: 'Claro que sei. Eu conheço você melhor do que qualquer pessoa.'

Syaoran: 'Você não ficou decepcionada?'

Meiling: 'Não. Por que eu já sabia que você faria a coisa certa.'

Syaoran (deixando uma lágrima escapar): 'Mas eu ainda não me convenci de que fiz a coisa certa.'

            Meiling achava muito estranho ver Syaoran chorar. Ele sempre foi muito forte, e nunca se dava o luxo de fazer isso. Percebeu que esta era sua chance de conquistá-lo, afinal ele estava mais vulnerável. Não gostava muito da idéia de consegui-lo dessa maneira, mas o queria de qualquer modo.

            Meiling abraçou fortemente seu primo. O bravo guerreiro estranhou aquele ato, mas era bom um ombro para chorar. Syaoran abraçou Meiling, e ficaram por uns minutos desse jeito.

            Nunca percebera que sua prima era tão bonita. Ainda a via como aquela menina de 11 anos, que vivia no seu pé, afastando qualquer menina que chegasse perto dele. Mas agora Meiling já era uma mulher, com o corpo muito bonito, e o rosto sedutor.

            Ficou observando seu rosto, e Meiling sorriu. Sua prima foi vagarosamente aproximando o seu rosto do de Syaoran. Dentro do peito de Syaoran, algo o dizia que ele devia se afastar de Meiling, mas sua mente dizia para ele ficar com Meiling, já que Sakura já tinha um namorado.

            Syaoran então encostou seus lábios nos de Meiling. A chinesa sentiu todo o universo desaparecer, e seu coração batia fervorosamente. Com os seus olhos fechados, podia sentir a respiração de seu querido Syaoran, e simplesmente não acreditava que estava o beijando.

            Dentro do coração do guerreiro, ele sabia que só existia Sakura, mas sabia também que não poderia tê-la, agora que já havia falado que não a amava. Talvez com Meiling, esquecesse de seu amor por sua flor.

Meiling (falando docemente): 'Syaoran, eu sei que você ainda ama a Sakura, mas será que você vai me amar assim um dia?'

Syaoran (olhando profundamente para Meiling): 'Isso eu não sei. Mas, que tal descobrirmos isso juntos?'

            Meiling não respondeu com palavras, mas beijou seu querido Syaoran, e depois o abraçou fortemente. 

            De longe, Sakura observava tudo, e seu rosto parecia não ter vida. Lágrimas caíam aos montes de seus belos olhos de esmeralda. O vento batia levemente em seu rosto, e seus cabelos soltos o acompanhavam. Fechou seus olhos, e a decepção dentro de seu coração era grande demais para ela suportar. Secou bruscamente o rosto molhado com as mãos, e saiu correndo sem saber para onde ir.

Syaoran (falando de repente com Meiling): 'Você sentiu a presença da Sakura?'

Meiling (mentindo): 'Não. Devia ser só impressão.'

            Sakura corria desesperada, e não parava de chorar sequer um minuto. Tropeçou na calçada, e ficou chorando estendida na calçada.

Voz (assustada): 'Moça! Você tá bem?'

Sakura (olhando para o jovem rapaz): 'Não. Mas Tai, o que você tá fazendo aqui?'

Tai: 'Você machucou em algum lugar, Sakura?'

Sakura (segurando o choro): 'O meu coração.'

            Tai não entendeu muito bem a resposta de Sakura. Mesmo assim, a ajudou a se levantar, e a levou para uma praça. Sentaram-se num banco.

Tai (olhando curioso para Sakura): 'Eu não entendi o que você disse. Como você machucou o seu coração?'

Sakura (sorrindo para Tai): 'Syaoran machucou muito meu coração. Mas agora tenho que seguir minha vida sem ele. Eu tenho o seu irmão... e tenho certeza que ele me fará muito feliz.'

Tai: 'Você tá gostando do Syaoran?'

Sakura: 'Estou. Mas eu vou apagá-lo da minha cabeça. Ele parece gostar muito de Meiling.'

Tai (rindo com gosto): 'Syaoran e Meiling? Você tá doida? O Syaoran nunca gostou da Meiling, só se for como prima. E se ele começar a namorar a Meiling, vai ser por qualquer motivo, menos dele amá-la.'

Meiling (olhando furiosa para Tai): 'O que você estava falando de mim?'

Sakura (irônica): 'E te interessa por acaso? Ele tava falando comigo, e você se intrometeu na conversa.'

Syaoran (olhando para Sakura assustado): 'Sakura, o que aconteceu? Você tá estranha.'

Sakura (olhando com raiva para Syaoran): 'Eu tô estranha? Desculpe-me por isso. É que eu descobri que você leva as meninas para aquele lugar onde você gosta de ficar 'sozinho'.'

Syaoran (assustado): 'Você viu, Sakura?'

Sakura (com os olhos cheios de lágrima): 'Você tá falando do beijo com a Meiling? POIS EU NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DE VOCÊ! ACHO QUE NÃO VOU MAIS CONVIDÁ-LO PARA O CASAMENTO.'

Syaoran (com os olhos brilhando por causa das lágrimas): 'Você vai se casar?'

Sakura (abrindo um sorriso maldoso): 'Decidi isso agora. Alguma objeção?'

Syaoran (mentindo): 'C... claro que não. Você tem a sua vida com Lan, e eu tenho a minha com Meiling.'

            Meiling abraçou Syaoran, e o beijou. Tai olhou assustado para a cena. Nunca imaginara que aquilo fosse possível.

            Sakura olhou aquilo com repugnância. Mostrava claramente raiva em seu olhar. 

Sakura (falando ironicamente com Meiling): 'É o melhor que fazem? Eu sei que Syaoran é capaz de fazer coisa melhor. Falo por experiência própria. Tchauzinho...'

            Sakura virou as costas para eles, e começou a andar tranqüilamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Meiling bufava de raiva. Como aquela japonesa se atrevia a falar aquilo?

Sakura (voltando): 'Tai, vamos! Você não vai querer ficar vendo os beijos patéticos desses dois, né?'

Tai (olhando surpreso para tudo): 'É... acho que tô indo para a mansão com a Sakura, e... fui!'

            Sakura e Tai deram as mãos, e iam em direção da mansão.

            De repente, Sakura sente alguém puxando seus cabelos.

Meiling (vermelha de raiva): 'Você pensa que vai sair ilesa depois de falar esses desaforos?'

Sakura (que nunca sentira tanta raiva na vida): 'Quer lutar? Então vamos!'

            Sakura deu logo um chute na barriga de Meiling, e adorou ver a cara de dor dela. A chinesa rapidamente deu um forte tapa em Sakura. Um pequeno corte se abriu em seu delicado rosto, e a marca da mão de Meiling estava perfeita. Sakura sentiu seu rosto arder, mas não seria por isso que desistiria da batalha. Pulou para cima da chinesa, e começou a puxar seus cabelos sem dó nem piedade. As duas rolavam no chão batendo uma na outra, e apesar de Meiling ser treinada, por vezes a raiva de Sakura ultrapassava as barreiras de tal modo, que as forças ficavam equivalentes. 

            Syaoran ficou sem reação, e ficou parado, observando as duas brigarem. Estava realmente surpreso com a força que Sakura tinha, quando estava com raiva de alguém. Começou a pensar também que ela estava fazendo aquilo por ele. Por ciúmes.

Tai (gritando com Syaoran): 'VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER NADA?'

            Syaoran não respondeu. Uma roda de pessoas curiosas se formou em volta das duas mulheres raivosas.

Tai (gritando novamente): 'ALÉM DE TUDO TÁ SURDO?! VAI SEPARAR AQUELAS DUAS!'

Syaoran (acordando do 'transe'): 'É! Vou separar.'

            Syaoran passou pela barreira de gente em volta da briga, e com muita dificuldade, as separou.

Sakura (gritando): 'DEIXA EU ARREBENTAR A CARA DESSA VAGABUNDA!'

Meiling (também gritando): 'VOCÊ ME PAGA!'

            Syaoran segurava as duas, e já não agüentava aquilo tudo.

Syaoran (gritando, como todo mundo – perceberam? Tá todo mundo gritando agora!): 'PAREM COM ESSA PALHAÇADA, E VAMOS PARA A MANSÃO!'

            Com relutância as duas foram, mas de um lado da rua iam juntos Sakura e Tai, e do outro lado Syaoran e Meiling. Como a chinesa nunca desiste de nada, ficava abraçada a Syaoran.

Tai (vendo que Sakura estava morrendo de raiva): 'Calma, Sakura! A Meiling é assim mesmo. Ela só quer deixar você com raiva, e se ela conseguir isso, vai deixá-la mais feliz. E eu sei que nesse exato momento, felicidade é algo que você não deseja muito para minha irmã.'

Sakura (tentando se controlar): 'Tem razão, Tai. Então, sorria e acena para eles quando eu disser 3, está bem?'

Tai (sorrindo – pois adorava encher o saco de Meiling): 'Tá bom!'

Sakura (contando): '1... 2... 3.'

            Acenaram para os dois, e Meiling iria do outro lado da rua espancar Sakura e seu irmão, se não fosse por Syaoran.

Lan (vendo Sakura entrar no quarto): 'Sakura! O que aconteceu?'

Sakura: 'Nada.'

Lan (passando a mão sobre o vermelho do tapa): 'Como nada? Foi o Syaoran? Porque senão eu o mato e...'

Sakura (interrompendo): 'Não! Não foi o Syaoran...'

Lan (aflito): 'Quem foi então?'

Sakura (de cabeça baixa): 'Eu não vou falar... é algo só entre mim e essa pessoa.'

Lan (levantando levemente a cabeça de Sakura): 'Pode me falar.'

Sakura (apreensiva pela reação de Lan): 'Eu tive uma briguinha boba com a Meiling.'

Lan (assustado, porque nunca esperava essa resposta): 'O que aconteceu? O que ela fez?'

Sakura (envergonhada): 'Eu provoquei, e depois ela puxou o meu cabelo, eu fiquei nervosa, e começamos a brigar.'

Lan (nervoso): 'Foi por causa de Syaoran, não foi?'

Sakura (acariciando o rosto de Lan): 'Não. Ela queria tentar me provocar beijando Syaoran, e falei umas mentirinhas pra implicar com ela.'

            Sakura odiava mentir, mas se falasse que tinha beijado Syaoran, Lan iria ficar muito decepcionado.

Lan (olhando para Sakura com carinho): 'Então ela puxou seus cabelos, e começaram a brigar.'

Sakura (confirmando com a cabeça): 'É. Mas não briga com ela. Eu é que provoquei.'

Lan: 'Mas ela começou!'

Sakura (olhando profundamente para Lan): 'Não importa. O que importa é que estamos juntos, e que em breve vamos casar.'

Lan (sorrindo): 'Você vai casar comigo, minha flor?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Com quem mais eu iria me casar, Lan?'

            Lan segurou Sakura em seus braços, e a rodopiou como se ela fosse uma criança. 

Sakura (rindo): 'Pára, senão a gente vai acabar caindo!'

            Lan olhou alegremente para sua flor, e a beijou longamente.

            Syaoran observava tudo silenciosamente pelo vão da porta. Uma lágrima desceu de seu olho, e jurou para si mesmo de que aquela seria a última a ser derramada por Sakura.  

Continua...

Ai! Tadinho do Syaoran!!! O que será que vai acontecer agora? Será que Syaoran vai conseguir continuar com Meiling? Só no próximo capítulo! Críticas, sugestões, opiniões... estou aberta a tudo!

Beijão!

Midori:)

Gentem! Olha eu aqui! Bem, quero já agradecer os comentários de todos que estão acompanhando este fic. 

Diana: ele pode parecer meio rápido e brusco, mas é que foi o meu primeiro fic, e fiz meio que rápido na euforia... só agora eu vejo isso, e estou procurando consertar meus erros. Obrigada pela crítica!

Até que enfim consegui postar no dia certo! 

Vanessa: se você estiver lendo isso: você vai se arrepender muito de ter falado que sua vida é melhor do que a minha. Você está simplesmente perdendo os melhores momentos da minha vida! Patricinha!

Beijão – e não liguem pro que eu escrevi por último... briga de amigas... ou ex-amigas... sei lá!

Midori^-^

Hehehehe... era pra ter postado ontem, mas tava dando erro toda hora! Nem sei o que aconteceu, então eu tô postando hoje, tá bom?

Beijão e bom final de semana! E pra quem tem namorado: que inveja!!! Mas eu estou perto de ter um pra mim, se Deus quiser!

Midori^-^ - mais uma vez! 


	8. O casamento

O casamento

Lan (se levantando): 'Eu gostaria de anunciar uma coisa muito importante.'

            A família toda já sabia do que se tratava. Afinal, Lan convocara o Clã todo para um jantar.

Lan (dando sua mão gentilmente para Sakura se levantar): 'Eu e minha doce Sakura vamos nos casar mês que vem!'

            Todos aplaudiam, com exceção de Meiling, Syaoran e Yelan. Yelan não aplaudia pelo simples fato de não gostar da japonesa estar roubando um cargo que deveria ser de uma chinesa. Meiling olhava apreensiva pela reação de seu querido Syaoran, mas ele olhava para o casal com um olhar muito frio, e quem não o conhecesse, pensava que ele odiava profundamente aquelas duas pessoas.

            Tomoyo estava muito animada com o casamento, e largara tudo em Tomoeda para ir a Hong Kong. Para Touya e Yukito não terem que pagar passagem, Tomoyo levou todos em seu jatinho.

Touya (não muito feliz com o casamento): 'Não sei não... a Sakura nunca me falou que ama esse cara de verdade...'

Yukito (olhando docemente para seu 'amigo'): 'Deve ser só impressão, Touya. Pelo que conheço de Sakura, ela não se casaria com Lan se não o amasse.'

Tomoyo (entrando na conversa): 'Talvez Yukito tenha razão.'

Touya (ainda não acreditando muito): 'Eu conheço bem a Sakura, e assim que chegarmos lá, vou ter uma conversa com ela.'

            Yukito e Tomoyo se entreolharam, e resolveram não falar mais sobre aquele assunto, já que não conseguiriam convencer Touya.

Sakura (correndo na direção de sua família): 'Tomoyo! Yukito! Touya!'

Tomoyo (abraçando sua querida prima): 'Sakura! Senti saudades! E... eu já fiz o desenho do seu vestido de noiva!'

Sakura: 'Ai, ai, ai...' ^^'

Yukito (abraçando fortemente Sakura): 'Sakura! Estou tão feliz por você!'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Obrigado!'

Touya (levantando Sakura em seus braços): 'Monstrenga! Senti sua falta!'

Sakura (sorrindo por seu irmão ter dito aquilo): 'Eu também senti sua falta, Touya!'

Lan (observando a tudo): 'Vamos entrar. Eu vou mostrar o quarto de vocês.'

            Todos seguiram Lan, não acreditando no tamanho do casarão, assim como Sakura quando chegou lá, há um mês com seu namorado.

Tomoyo (deslumbrada): 'Não tô acreditando ainda! Essa é a maior mansão que eu já vi!'

Touya (observando tudo): 'Eu não sabia que o chinesinho era tão rico! Boa escolha, Sakura!'

Sakura (nervosa com o que Touya acabara de falar): 'Touya!'

Lan (rindo): 'Deixa ele, Sakura!'

            Todos foram para seus respectivos quartos, e não acreditavam na beleza do lugar.

Touya (entrando no quarto de Sakura): 'Sakura, eu quero conversar com você.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Tá bom. Senta aqui.'

Touya (se sentando do lado de sua irmã): 'Eu só quero saber se você realmente ama o Lan.'

Sakura (olhando surpresa para Touya): 'E... eu o amo sim... é claro que... é claro que eu o amo.'

Touya (ainda não convencido): 'Não mente, Sakura.'

Sakura (surpresa): 'Como assim?'

Touya (olhando seriamente para Sakura): 'Eu te conheço muito bem, Sakura.'

Sakura (voltando sua cabeça para baixo): 'Eu ainda não amo o Lan, mas eu vou aprender, Touya. Agora eu já sei o que é amar...'

Touya (estranhando): 'Como você sabe amar se você não ama o Lan?'

Sakura (ainda olhando para o chão): 'Eu amo o Syaoran, mas não fala pra ninguém.'

Touya (levantando gentilmente o rosto de Sakura): 'Quem é Syaoran, Sakura?'

Sakura (deixando uma lágrima escapar de seu lindo olho de esmeralda): 'O primo de Lan.'

            Touya abraçou fortemente sua doce irmã. Não queria que ela sofresse, e estava determinado a conversar com esse tal de Syaoran.

Sakura (quebrando o silêncio): 'Ele disse que não me ama, Touya. Syaoran já está com outra...'

Touya (ainda abraçado a Sakura): 'Sakura, olha lá o que você está fazendo com a sua vida. Você está se arriscando a nunca ser verdadeiramente feliz.'

Sakura (enxugando suas lágrimas com as mãos): 'Mas você não acha que é melhor eu me casar com alguém que me ama, do que esperar por alguém que não me ama?'

            Touya não respondeu. Só consolou Sakura em seus braços, e deixou que ela chorasse.

            Touya estava andando pelos corredores do casarão, quando viu por uma janela um jovem treinando no jardim da casa. Um belo rapaz o ajudava, e não o tratava como criança, mas como um guerreiro. Surpreso, via que o mais jovem se aplicava muito em seus golpes. Nunca imaginara que uma criança pudesse ter tanto poder.            Ficou olhando o treinamento, e quando acabou, viu que o mais novo gritou com o mais velho. 

            Voltou a andar, pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo com sua irmã tão adorada. Morria de medo de que Sakura se arrependesse de ter se casado com Lan, e de jeito nenhum queria isso para sua monstrenga.

            Estava andando distraído, quando viu o jovem guerreiro ir a sua direção.

Syaoran: 'Gostou de ver o treino?'

Touya (vendo que era o rapaz mais velho): 'Oi. Na verdade gostei muito sim. Aquele menino é surpreendente! E... como sabe que eu estava vendo?'

Syaoran: 'Somos treinados pra perceber quando alguém está nos observando. E... Tai achou que não me apliquei muito. Gritou comigo que eu não o estava ajudando a ficar mais forte desse modo...'

Touya: 'Mas você se aplicou bem lá. Eu vi.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Vejo que você não entende muito do assunto. Eu não usei nem metade do que eu sei fazer. Mas se eu usasse tudo, ele poderia se machucar feio, ou até morrer.'

Touya (assustado): 'Nossa!'

Syaoran (ainda sorrindo): 'Aliás, nunca te vi por aqui. Julguei que fosse japonês pelas roupas. Qual seu nome?'

Touya (se curvando): 'Sou Touya Kinomoto, irmão mais velho de Sakura Kinomoto.'

Syaoran (ficando com o rosto tenso): 'Você é irmão da Sakura?'

Touya (sorrindo): 'Sim, sou. Mas eu ainda não sei quem você é.'

Syaoran (se curvando): 'Sou Syaoran Li, primo de Lan.'

Touya (olhando feio para Syaoran): 'Você é Syaoran?!'

Syaoran (ainda tenso): 'Já ouviu algo sobre mim?'

Touya (sério): 'Na verdade, eu queria conversar com você.'

Syaoran (concordando): 'Está bem. Vamos para o jardim.'

            Não trocaram nada mais que olhares desconfiados até chegarem no jardim, e se sentarem a uma mesa bem agradável. 

Syaoran (quebrando o silêncio): 'E então? O que queria falar comigo?'

Touya (ainda sério – tá osso agora... todo mundo sério!): 'É sobre a Sakura. Você disse a ela que não a ama?'

Syaoran (olhando para a grama): 'Falei.'

Touya (aniquilando Syaoran com seu olhar): 'É verdade?'

Syaoran (segurando as lágrimas – mas ainda olhando para a grama – ao lembrar dele falando isso para Sakura): 'Bom...'

            Mas no instante que ele ia responder, uma garota apareceu:

Meiling (abraçando Syaoran por trás): 'Oi, meu amor! Senti sua falta... achei estranho você não aparecer no meu quarto depois do treino com Tai.'

Syaoran (ficando vermelho): 'Meiling, não vê que estamos com visitas?'

Meiling (olhando para Touya como se ele não fosse grande coisa): 'É só a família da Sakura. Não devíamos nos preocupar.'

Touya (nervoso com a menina): 'Olha, garota, já não gostei nem um pouco de você, mas nem por isso vou ser tão mal-educado com você, só por respeito a Sakura. Devia aprender a não julgar as pessoas sem antes conhecê-las.'

            Disse isso e se levantou. "Mas que garota idiota!", pensava andando em direção de seu quarto.

Syaoran (se levantando): 'Meiling, olha o que acaba de fazer!'

Meiling (ficando a poucos centímetros do rosto de Syaoran): 'Syaoran, não se importe com eles. O que importa agora é só a gente.'

Syaoran (tentando se afastar): 'Me importo com eles, sim. São visitas, e merecem ser bem recebidos.'

            Meiling não queria mais conversar. Pegou Syaoran desprevenido, e colou seus lábios nos de seu primo. Ele relutava um pouco, mas como a carne é fraca, não relutou mais contra aquilo. De longe, Tomoyo filmava tudo, achando o máximo o beijo no jardim.

Tomoyo (entrando no quarto de Sakura): 'Sakura?'

            Tomoyo viu Sakura e Lan aos beijos na cama, e ficou vermelha imediatamente.

Tomoyo (fechando os olhos): 'Eu volto depois. Podem continuar.'

Sakura (envergonhada): 'Não Tomoyo! Pode entrar.'

Lan (sorrindo da situação): 'Pode entrar, Tomoyo. Eu já estava de saída.'

            Falou isso e deu um doce beijo em sua amada.

Lan (falando no ouvido de Sakura): 'Depois a gente se vê de novo, minha flor. Eu te amo.'

Sakura (falando no ouvido dele): 'Tá bom, meu amor. Eu também te amo.'

Tomoyo (depois de Lan ter saído): 'Desculpa, Sakura. Eu devia ter batido na porta, mas é que tava meio aberta, e achei que estaria sozinha, e...'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Tá tudo bem, Tomoyo!'

Tomoyo (com um sorriso malicioso): 'Mas que beijo, Sakura! Até eu fiquei sem fôlego!'

Sakura (ficando vermelha com o comentário): 'Tomoyo!'

Tomoyo (mostrando uma fita): 'Quer ver essa fita? Tem minha mãe mandando um 'oi' pra você, o Touya, o Yukito...'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Tá bom. Coloca na tv.'

            Tomoyo ligou a tv e colocou a fita. Logo começaram a parecer imagens:

Sonomi (sorrindo na fita): 'Oi, Sakura! Não pude ir junto com a Tomoyo e os rapazes, mas eu prometo que quando acontecer o casamento, eu vou estar aí! Você sabe que sempre poderá contar comigo e com a minha filha, porque te amamos muito! Eu nem acredito que você já vai se casar. Parece que foi ontem que era um bebê!' – começou a chorar – 'Queria que Nadeshiko e Fujitaka estivessem conosco para ver você no altar. Mas eu sei que estarão lá, te olhando, minha doce Sakura... te amo muito!'

            Sakura começou a chorar silenciosamente, e estampou um sorriso em sua face. Tomoyo olhava feliz para Sakura.

Touya (emburrado como sempre): 'Pra que Tomoyo? Daqui a pouco a gente vai estar lá!'

Voz da Tomoyo: 'Ah, Touya! É pra Sakura!'

Touya (ainda emburrado): 'Tá bom... caso o avião caia... bom... monstrenga, eu não tô muito feliz com esse casamento, como todos sabem, mas se você quer assim, o que eu posso fazer? E é bom esse cara cuidar de você, porque uma menina tapada dessa precisa de alguém sempre olhando!' – de repente Touya mudou sua fisionomia, e deu um tímido sorriso – 'E, agora falando sério, eu quero que você seja muito feliz, afinal é minha irmãzinha; minha monstrenga. E agora que o papai não tá mais aqui pra cuidar de você, é minha responsabilidade ver se está fazendo a coisa certa. Espero que você realmente ame esse tal de Lan. Porque se não amar, sei que vai se arrepender muito depois. Eu te amo muito. Pronto, Tomoyo, é só isso.'

            Sakura ficou pensando em Syaoran, e lágrimas instantaneamente vieram a cair de seus lindos olhos de esmeralda. Seu irmão podia estar certo. Ela podia estar estragando sua vida.

Yukito (sorrindo): 'Sakura, você sabe que eu sempre vou te apoiar, né? Você é como a irmã menor que eu nunca tive. Espero que seja muito feliz com esse casamento, e que tudo seja feito na mais pura verdade. Boa sorte! Te amo muito!'

            Sakura a ouvir aquilo deixou mais lágrimas caírem, pois se sua relação devia ser baseada na verdade, não devia se casar com Lan.

Tomoyo (falando sorridente para Sakura): 'Sakura, eu vi esse casal, e eu achei tão lindo, que não resisti e filmei!'

            Sakura voltou seus olhos para a tela da tv, e viu a imagem focada no beijo de Syaoran e Meiling. Um sentimento que ela desconhecia surgiu forte como nada que ela já havia conhecido. Queria matar os dois.

Tomoyo (olhando preocupada para Sakura): 'Sakura, você tá bem?'

            Sakura não respondeu nada e entrou rapidamente no banheiro do quarto. Tomoyo batia na porta, mas Sakura simplesmente não respondia. Olhava para o chão com lágrimas escorrendo em sua face. Abraçou suas pernas e ficou encolhida em um canto do banheiro pensando: "Como pude ser tão idiota em até considerar falar com Syaoran novamente? Ele me odeia, já está com Meiling... agora o que importa é que vou casar com Lan, e nada mais. Eu odeio o Syaoran, eu odeio com todas as minhas forças."

Continua...

Gente! Que trágico! Eu juro pra vocês que eu tô odiando a Meiling! Desculpem-me os fãs dela, mas nesse texto ela está simplesmente insuportável! E o Syaoran... apesar de tudo, continua lindo! Eu quero um assim pra mim! Se alguém conhecer um Syaoran, por favor, falem comigo!

Chega de brincadeirinhas... sugestões, críticas, opiniões... podem me mandar tudo (mas saibam que se criticarem muito, eu fico revoltada, e pioro o texto! Brincadeira, mas... moderem, tá bem? Geralmente eu não reajo bem a críticas, mas eu tenho que aprender a aceitá-las bem...)! Até o próximo capítulo...

Xauzinho...

Midori ^-^          

Oie... tudo bem com vocês? 

Diana: eu sei que você fez críticas pra eu poder melhorar os meus textos, e aprecio o seu gesto! Ainda mais vindas de você (eu leio seus fics...^^)! Bom, sei que os capítulos são muito rápidos, mas esse foi o meu primeiro fic, e eu estava muito empolgada quando o estava escrevendo. Eu até o prolonguei pra poder continuar mais com ele... só agora vejo pontos que poderiam ter sido mais explorados, mas já estou procurando outra coisa... e além do mais, eu já estou postando esse fic aqui... e não poderia parar de repente... mesmo assim, seja qual for o comentário, é sempre bem-vindo!

Pessoal... eu li de novo esse capítulo, e continuo a ter pena da Sakurinha! Ninguém merece isso, cara! Ver quem você gosta com outra pessoa destrói qualquer um... bom, mais surpresas no próximo capítulo desse emocionante fic, semana que vem nesse mesmo site! – noxa! Esse comentário meu ficou que nem propaganda de tv! Que horror! Foi mal, gente...

Beijão!

Midori^-^

Ps.: Merry, obrigada por tudo que anda fazendo por mim, amiga! Além de elogiar o meu fic, me ajuda na área pessoal também... valeu! Beijinho!        


	9. O casamento parte dois

O casamento – parte 2

            Sakura ficou mais de 2 horas trancada no banheiro. Não queria sair de lá de jeito nenhum. Pensava interminavelmente no beijo de Syaoran e Meiling, e como aquilo doía em sua alma! A fazia sofrer, como nunca havia sofrido antes: sofria de amor. As lágrimas pareciam não acabar, e caíam livremente em seu rosto.

Tomoyo (que não parava de bater na porta): 'Sakura! Abre a porta!'

Touya (gritando e batendo fortemente na porta): 'Sakura! Abre agora, senão eu vou arrombar!'

Yukito (preocupado com Sakura): 'Abre, Sakura!'

            Touya não agüentando mais, afastou Yukito e Tomoyo. 

Touya (gritando): 'Sakura, fica longe da porta! Eu vou arrombar!'

            Sakura ficou assustada; nunca pensara que seu irmão fosse capaz de fazer isso. Como não queria que Lan desconfiasse de algo, foi abrir a porta rapidamente.

Sakura (abrindo a porta, e dando de cara com um Touya muito preocupado): 'Não precisa, Touya.'

Touya (a abraçando fortemente): 'Ah, Sakura! Nunca mais faça isso comigo!'

Sakura (falando baixo em seu ouvido): 'Eu quero conversar com você.'

Touya (falando com Yukito e Tomoyo): 'Vocês poderiam nos deixar sozinhos? Depois vocês falam com a Sakura.'

            Os dois entenderam que os irmãos Kinomoto precisavam ter uma conversa séria, e os deixaram, fechando a porta do quarto ao saírem.

Sakura (sentada na cama e ainda chorando): 'Touya, eu odeio o Syaoran. Não quero ver a imagem dele nem pintada a ouro.'

Touya (sentando perto de Sakura): 'Eu sei que você não o odeia. O que aconteceu pra você pensar isso?'

Sakura (fechando os olhos tristemente, se lembrando novamente daquela imagem): 'A Tomoyo gravou a Meiling e o Syaoran se beijando. Ele não me ama, e decidi não o amar mais. Agora eu o odeio, Touya.'

Touya (acariciando levemente o rosto de sua querida irmã): 'Você não pode escolher quem você ama ou odeia, Sakura. O coração é que escolhe, e você não tem alternativas. A mente não vai ajudar em nada agora. Você não escolhe isso, Sakura.'

Sakura (olhando com seus olhos de esmeralda jorrando gotas salgadas): 'Eu me odeio por isso, Touya. Eu não posso controlar nada.'

Touya (a abraçando): 'Sakura... eu te amo muito. Não quero ver você sofrendo. Tem certeza que ainda quer casar com o Lan?'

Sakura (fechando os olhos): 'Tenho. Vou tentar ser feliz novamente, Touya. Vou tentar ser feliz...'

Lan (entrando no quarto): 'Sakura! O que aconteceu? Me falaram que você se trancou no banheiro por muito tempo! Você tá bem?'

Touya (ainda abraçado a Sakura): 'Ela tá bem. Só ficou nervosa com o casamento. Coisa de mulher, sabe?'

            Lan ficou mais aliviado, e se dirigiu lentamente para mais perto de sua doce flor. Touya entendeu que devia deixar os dois a sós. Sakura enxugou suas lágrimas rapidamente, e tentou se recompor.

Lan (acariciando os cabelos de Sakura): 'Você tá melhor? Me deu um baita susto!'

Sakura (sorrindo timidamente): 'Só me deu um pouco de desespero. O casamento está se aproximando muito rápido e...'

Lan (olhando docemente para Sakura): 'Não precisa se explicar. Tente descansar um pouco.'

            Sakura se deitou na cama, e Lan ficou ao seu lado, passando sua mão no rosto alvo de sua bela flor e futura esposa.

Lan (falando baixo): 'Sakura, eu vou deixar você sozinha, pra você descansar mais...'

Sakura (agarrando-se ao pescoço de Lan): 'Não! Não me deixa sozinha!'

Lan (muito perto do rosto de Sakura): 'Tudo bem, minha flor. Fica calma...'

            Sakura começou a beijar Lan de uma forma que nunca havia o beijado. O beijou com vontade, por vingança.

Lan (se afastando sem ar): 'O que aconteceu, Sakura?'

Sakura (o abraçando fortemente): 'Nada. Só queria te beijar. E...'

            Sakura puxou Lan fortemente para cima dela. 

Lan (com seu corpo em cima do de Sakura, com o rosto bem perto do dela): 'Sakura! Você tem certeza disso?'

            Sakura o beijou, e levemente começou a tirar a camisa de Lan. Ele não queria parar, e nem conseguiria, já que a mulher que amava estava querendo ter uma noite com ele. 

Touya (entrando no quarto e levando um susto): 'SAKURA! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!'

            Lan rapidamente saiu de cima de Sakura, e colocou sua camisa.

Sakura (nervosa com Touya): 'TOUYA! NÃO SABE BATER NA PORTA NÃO?'

Touya (sentando-se na cama perto dela, assim que Lan saiu do quarto): 'Sakura, não vai fazer uma besteira dessas! Olha o que quase fez!'

Sakura (olhando seriamente para seu irmão): 'Touya, a vida é minha, e eu faço o que quiser.'

            Touya não acreditava nas ações e nas palavras de sua irmã. Ficou muito irado com tudo o que estava acontecendo e deu um tapa em Sakura.

            Sakura pousou sua mão no local onde recebeu o tapa, e começou a chorar novamente.

            Touya percebeu que fora muito duro com sua irmã, e a abraçou.

Touya: 'Sakura, eu não queria fazer isso, mas foi preciso. Você não está sendo a Sakura que eu conheço.'

Sakura (se arrependendo de tudo): 'Desculpa Touya! Desculpa, desculpa!!!'

            Touya não acreditava em nada do que estava acontecendo, e quis muito que seus pais estivessem lá para ajudá-lo. 

            Os dias passavam rapidamente, e Sakura já havia conversado com Lan, de que aquele fora um momento de nervosismo, e que ela não agira com a cabeça. Ele a entendeu, e pediu perdão por não ter tido forças para pará-la. Ela o perdoou. 

Tomoyo (andando em direção de sua amiga que estava no jardim): 'Sakura, nem parece que estamos na mesma casa! Não nos vemos há um bom tempo...'

Sakura (sorrindo para Tomoyo): 'Desculpe-me Tomoyo. Mas é que aconteceram muitas coisas, e...'

Tomoyo (a interrompendo): 'Você gosta daquele rapaz da fita, não é?'

Sakura (olhando assustada para sua amiga): 'O que?'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Não tente me enganar, Sakura. Eu vi como reagiu ao ver o beijo dele com aquela garota. Você gosta dele.'

Sakura (abaixando a cabeça): '**_Gostava. _**Não gosto mais. Eu amo o Lan, e vou me casar com ele.'

Tomoyo (levantando o rosto de Sakura levemente): 'Fala nos meus olhos. Fala nos meus olhos que você não gosta mais desse rapaz.'

Sakura (olhando para sua amiga): 'Tomoyo... eu não... eu não... eu não gosto dele.'

            Internamente Sakura pensava: "eu não gosto dele. Eu o amo."

            Os dias passavam rápido, e Sakura não vira Syaoran nem Meiling. Achava que era sorte talvez, mas bem no fundo de sua alma queria o encontrar novamente, ao menos uma última vez, o jovem guerreiro que sempre ocuparia seu coração.

O vestido de noiva de Sakura era o mais belo de todos que poderiam existir. Era todo branco, e o corpete era enfeitado por várias sakuras bem pequenas, que foram bordadas pela própria Tomoyo. A saia era longa, e bem cheia. A grinalda longa era enfeitada por pequenos cristais.

Tomoyo (filmando Sakura): 'Ai, Sakura! Você tá tão linda!'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Ai, ai, ai... obrigada, Tomoyo. É lindo!'

Tomoyo (ainda filmando): 'Você merece o melhor, Sakura!'

            Aquela era a última prova do vestido. Em 3 dias, Sakura subiria no altar para finalmente se casar com Lan.

Continua...

Oi gente! Sei que esse capítulo foi muito pequeno, mas é que eu quero me aplicar mais no próximo capítulo, sabe? Este aqui até que não teve muita importância para a história toda, mas foi legalzinho, afinal, tudo o que eu faço é bom.... brincadeirinha....

Sugestões, críticas, opiniões... me mandem tudo!!! 

Até o próximo capítulo!

Tchauzinho....

Midori ^-^

Oooooooieeee!!!! Bom, aqui estou eu com mais um emocionante capítulo (zuera...) desse fic! Espero que tenham gostado... de coração. Afinal, não há nada mais gratificante do que receber reviews positivas sobre o seu trabalho, sabe? Agradeço desde já a todos que escrevem pra mim! Estou fazendo amizades maravilhosas, como Merry, Rô (estamos nos conhecendo mais, né?),  e muitas outras pessoas...(desculpe se eu esqueci de alguém...)

Bom... me mandem mais reviews, por favor! Eu as guardo com muito carinho! Apertem o botão aí em baixo (tá escrito "GO" nele... é bem fácil, gente!), e deixem uma review!!!! Please, gente!!!! Bom.... vou parar de encher os sacos de vocês...

Beijinhus, e até o próximo capítulo....

Midori^-^


	10. O casamento parte três

O casamento – parte 3

Lan (olhando profundamente para os olhos de Sakura): 'Imagine a igreja: vai estar cheia de flores de cerejeiras. Eu vou estar no altar, esperando por você. Você virá toda de branco, acompanhada de seu irmão Touya.'

Sakura (olhando docemente para os olhos de Lan): 'E depois teremos a cerimônia chinesa. Vou vestir uma linda roupa tradicional, e ficar bonita só pra você.'

Lan (antes de beijar Sakura): 'Você já é linda.'

            Sakura iria se casar na igreja (gente, eu sei que no Japão a Sakura se casaria com um quimono e coisa e tal, mas eu queria tanto que ela se casasse com um vestido pomposo... é que faz parte de um sonho pessoal também. Então, finjam que Sakura é meio que ocidental... brigado!) e depois, haveria a cerimônia chinesa por tradição do Clã Li. 

Ela tentava afastar Syaoran de seus pensamentos, mas era simplesmente impossível. Seus cabelos rebeldes, seu olhar profundo, seus lábios macios e gentis sempre apareciam em sua mente, a qualquer hora do dia. Mas agora ela tinha que esquecer de qualquer modo. Estava revendo os últimos detalhes do casamento com Lan, e em dois dias seria oficialmente esposa do Sr. Lan Li. 

Lan (sorrindo): 'Os dias parecem estar passando muito rápido, não é? Você já está aqui há dois meses! E daqui a dois dias, estaremos casados e viveremos felizes para sempre.'

Sakura (forçando o sorriso): 'Pois é... e... eu vou ter que pedir demissão para o diretor Terada.'

Lan (vendo que ela ficara triste em falar isso): 'Mas eu respeito o seu gosto por ensinar. Você vai trabalhar aqui na China.'

Sakura (sorrindo – de verdade agora...): 'Você tá falando sério?'

Lan (mais feliz por ver sua futuro esposa sorrir): 'Claro! Você vai ser professora aqui na China. Eu até contratei um professor de chinês pra você. Assim, irá aprender mais rápido nossa língua.'

Sakura (o abraçando): 'Obrigado!'

            Tomoyo estava se encarregando de acertar tudo. Afinal, só faltava um dia para o casamento, e tudo devia ficar perfeito para sua adorável prima. 

Wei (chegando de repente): 'Senhorita Daidouji, eu gostaria de conversar com você.'

Tomoyo (assustada): 'Quem é o senhor?'

Wei (sorrindo levemente): 'Eu sou como o pai de Syaoran.'

Tomoyo (ainda assustada): 'Quem é Syaoran?'

Wei (agora ele é que estava assustado): 'A senhorita Kinomoto não te falou?'

Tomoyo (curiosa): 'Falou o que?'

            Wei silenciosamente andava devagar.

Tomoyo (o seguindo): 'Para onde estamos indo? Eu tenho coisas pendentes para cuidar. O casamento está para acontecer! É amanhã!'

Wei (falando calmamente): 'É sobre a vida da senhorita Kinomoto.'

            Tomoyo ficou branca ao ouvir que era sobre a vida de Sakura. Resolveu então seguí-lo sem questionar nada.

            Wei entrou no que parecia ser um escritório. Era bem grande, e repleto de estantes cheias de livros em inglês, em japonês, em chinês e em espanhol. Wei sentou-se em uma confortável poltrona.

Wei (apontando para outra poltrona): 'Sente-se, senhorita Daidouji.'

            Tomoyo sentou-se ainda receosa.

Tomoyo (curiosa): 'O que o senhor queria falar?'

Wei (sorrindo): 'Pode me chamar de Wei.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo um pouco): 'Pode me chamar de Tomoyo então. Mas, o que queria falar comigo sobre Sakura?'

Wei (sério): 'Tomoyo, eu cuido do jovem Syaoran desde que ele era recém-nascido. Quando seu pai faleceu, eu o substituí, dando conselhos, e o acolhendo em tempos difíceis. Eu o conheço mais até do que a mãe dele.'

Tomoyo (confusa): 'Eu achei que a conversa era sobre a Sakura...'

Wei (sorrindo): 'Calma... voltando ao assunto, eu sei tudo sobre o jovem Syaoran. E sei que ele ama a senhorita Kinomoto.'

Tomoyo (surpresa): 'Ele ama a Sakura? E ela sabe disso?'

Wei (também surpreso): 'Vejo que ela não contou nada pra senhorita. Eles começaram a se dar muito bem quando ele voltou de um treinamento no Tibet. Saíam e tudo mais, como namorados. Lan não estava gostando nada, mas eles saíam escondidos por vezes, ou se encontravam sozinhos nos corredores 'por acaso'. Um dia o jovem Syaoran me contou que havia beijado a senhorita Kinomoto.'

Tomoyo (quase gritando): 'O que??!!'

Wei (pedindo silêncio): 'Tomoyo! Fale mais baixo! Este é o escritório do jovem Syaoran, e ele saiu com a senhorita Meiling. Mas podem voltar a qualquer instante. Bem, ele não esperava se encontrar mais com Sakura depois de ter feito aquilo. Afinal, ele falou depois de beijá-la que não podiam mais fazer aquilo. Tivera uma briga muito feia com Lan, e saiu quase ileso, por causa de seu vasto conhecimento da arte da luta. De manhã ele ia falar que amava Sakura.'

Tomoyo (não acreditando em tudo o que estava ouvindo): 'E ele falou para Sakura que a ama?'

Wei (um pouco triste): 'Não. Quando ele entrou no quarto, deparou-se com uma imagem muito forte para a cabeça dele. Viu Lan nu dormindo na mesma cama que Sakura.'

Tomoyo (sem ar): 'A minha doce Sakura não é mais pura?'

Wei (sorrindo um pouco com a reação de Tomoyo): 'Ela ainda é sim. Foi uma pequena confusão que depois ela te explica. Não havia acontecido nada entre os dois, mas Syaoran logo pensou que havia. Como algo inesperado, Sakura surgiu em seu quarto, perguntando se ele a amava. Ele falou que não.'

Tomoyo (estranhando): 'Por que ele não falou a verdade?'

Wei (triste): 'Ele julgou ser o melhor a ser feito. Viu que Sakura seria feliz ao lado de Lan, e que ele só traria desgosto para sua família, roubando a esposa de seu primo.'

Tomoyo (surpresa): 'Eles são primos?'

Wei (sorrindo): 'São. Eu só quero saber uma coisa: a senhorita Kinomoto ama o jovem Syaoran?'

Tomoyo (pensando): 'Bem, quando eu filmei um beijo do Syaoran com uma garota, que deve ser essa tal de Meiling, ela se trancou no banheiro por mais de duas horas. Mas quando eu perguntei pra ela se gostava dele, ela falou que não.'

Wei (se levantando): 'Era tudo o que eu queria saber.'

            Wei se retirou do escritório, deixando Tomoyo sozinha. Ela ficou pensando em Sakura, e o quanto fora estúpida filmando aquele beijo. Agora entendia o sofrimento de sua melhor amiga.

Voz: 'O que uma bela moça como você faz aqui sozinha?'

            Tomoyo olhou para a porta, e viu um homem alto, com cabelos tão pretos que pareciam ser azuis, e com olhos profundos e azuis como o oceano. Finos óculos acompanhavam seu bonito rosto.

Voz: 'A senhorita não vai responder?'

Tomoyo (gaguejando): 'E... eu estava conversando com Wei, mas ele saiu e me deixou... me deixou sozinha aqui.'

Voz (andando na direção de Tomoyo): 'Eu poderia saber o seu nome?'

Tomoyo (se levantando, e deixando que o misterioso homem beijasse sua mão): 'Meu... meu nome é Tomoyo Daidouji.'

Voz ( se curvando): 'Sou Eriol Hiiragisawa.' 

Tomoyo (envergonhada): 'O senhor está aqui por causa do casamento?'

Eriol (olhando curioso para Tomoyo): 'Não sabia que um casamento iria acontecer aqui.'

Tomoyo (curiosa): 'Por que veio então?'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Meu melhor amigo Syaoran me ligou pedindo pra que eu viesse.'

Tomoyo (pensativa): 'Então você é amigo de Syaoran? Preciso conversar com você.'

            A festa seria na mansão. As decoradoras já estavam preparando o lugar. Muitas pessoas trabalhavam no salão de festas, que era enorme. Colocavam mesas e cadeiras por todo o salão, e enfeitavam o lugar com panos e fitas.

            Tomoyo entrou no lugar, e começava a coordenar os homens que carregavam as pesadas mesas.

Wei (sério): 'Jovem Syaoran, tem certeza de que não quer ir ao casamento da senhorita Kinomoto?'

Syaoran (sério, sentado em uma pequena mesa de seu quarto lendo): 'Claro que tenho. Além do mais, não fui convidado.'

Wei (olhando profundamente): 'Não precisa ser convidado para ir.'

Syaoran (olhando estranho para Wei): 'Está falando pra eu entrar de penetra? Você tá ficando louco?'

Wei (ainda o fitando): 'O senhor ainda vai se arrepender de não ir.'

Syaoran (ainda desconfiando algo de Wei): 'Odeio quando você fica falando essas indiretas. E se for sobre o meu amor por Sakura... bem, ela será mais feliz com Lan, e ela não me ama também.'

Wei (ainda o encarando – eita!): 'Não sabia que o senhor havia se tornado um vidente. E além do mais, a senhorita Kinomoto realmente falou que não te ama?'

Syaoran (ficando nervoso com a conversa): 'Wei, saia do meu quarto. Está começando a me irritar.'

Wei (sorrindo irônico): 'Fico feliz em saber. Agora tenho certeza de que o senhor vai pensar no que eu falei.'

            Falou isso e saiu do quarto.

Syaoran (falando consigo mesmo): 'Odeio também quando ele tem razão! O que ele quis dizer?'

Tomoyo (filmando Sakura): 'Ai, ai, ai! Você tá tão linda!'

Sakura (envergonhada): 'Tomoyo, eu nem tô com o vestido ainda!'

Tomoyo (ainda filmando – que surpresa...): 'Mas é que a maquiagem ficou muito bonita!'

Sakura (sorriu e depois abaixou o rosto): 'Daqui a pouco vou estar me casando com Lan.'

Tomoyo (desligando a câmera – agora essa é novidade!): 'Você queria estar casando com outro, não é?'

Sakura (levantando o rosto assustado): 'O queeeeeeee?'

Tomoyo (começando a falar como Wei – meu Deus!): 'Mesmo assim, seria a senhora Li.'

Sakura (meio confusa): 'O queeeee? Começa a falar direito, Tomoyo!'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Você sabe do que eu tô falando.'

Meiling (entrando no quarto de Syaoran): 'Então você não vai no casamento da Sakura e do Lan?'

Syaoran (lendo seu livro na cama): 'Eu não! Não me convidaram, e além do mais, não quero ver essa cena patética.'

Meiling (decepcionada, pois iria sozinha para o casamento): 'Então eu tô indo. Não tem como não ir. Sou madrinha de casamento do Lan.'

Syaoran (ficando nervoso com o assunto): 'Então vai e me deixa em paz!'

            Meiling foi silenciosamente, pois sabia que Syaoran estava ferido internamente, já que a pessoa que amava estava pra se casar com outro.

            Syaoran fechou o livro, pois não estava conseguindo se concentrar. Começou a pensar nas palavras de Wei. Será que Sakura ainda o amava depois dele ter falado aquelas palavras para ela? "Eu não te amo, e nunca te amei..." – Syaoran lembrava de sua maior mentira.

            Deitou na cama, e colocou suas mãos atrás da nuca. Olhava para o teto. Resolveu então tentar dormir um pouco. Fechou os olhos, e a imagem de Sakura veio à sua mente. Seu sorriso encantador, seu beijo estarrecedor... queria tanto que se casasse com ele. Mas em poucos minutos, ela estaria casada com Lan, e ponto final. Só de pensar sua doce flor nos braços de outro, uma lágrima amargamente salgada desceu lentamente em seu rosto, e molhou levemente seus cabelos. Mais lágrimas desciam, e ele falou consigo mesmo: 

Syaoran: 'E a promessa de que nunca iria chorar de novo por ela, seu idiota?' 

Yelan (entrando no quarto e vendo o estado de seu filho): 'Meu filho, eu preciso falar com você.'

Syaoran (se recompondo enxugando seu rosto bruscamente com as mãos ): 'O que foi, mãe?'

Yelan (sentando-se ao lado de Syaoran): 'Não sei se você vai me entender, mas eu vou tentar te explicar. Sabe quando você mente e essa mentira que pode parecer insignificante muda a sua vida toda? Eu menti ao falar que você não poderia amar alguém que não fosse a noiva que eu escolhesse, porque o amor não tem dessa de escolha. Menti também quando disse que eu casei com o seu pai de acordo com as tradições do Clã Li. Eu só não queria que sofresse o tanto que eu e seu pai sofremos. Os anciões do Clã são impiedosos e extremamente rigorosos com a noiva. Lan já sofreu calado, e Sakura ainda irá sofrer. Eu não falei a verdade nem para você nem para as suas irmãs, porque tive medo de que tomassem minha vida como exemplo, e...'

Syaoran (deixando mais uma lágrima cair de seus olhos e abraçando sua mãe fortemente): 'Eu te entendo, mãe. Agora eu tenho que correr!'

            Yelan chorava. Se achava culpada por ter criado o filho na mentira. Mas agora a verdade estava surgindo, e seu filho estava correndo atrás de sua felicidade.

Continua...

Gente! Será que Syaoran vai ser rápido o bastante? Ai, ai, ai! Isso tá ficando emocionante! Pena que daqui a pouco vai acabar, né? Bom, vocês já sabem... críticas, sugestões, opiniões... podem me mandar tudo! Ficarei muito feliz em responder a todos os e-mails, pois assim saberei que tenho um público, e isso é muito bom para uma escritora nova no pedaço. Obrigado de coração por terem tido a paciência de ler tudo! E, vou agradecer à Vanessa, que tem me ajudado a escrever o fic. Bem... ela dá umas idéias, e discutimos bastante por telefone sobre o contexto da história, mas no fim eu acabo mudando 80% das coisas.... eu vou de acordo com a emoção do momento... o que vem na cabeça eu escrevo! Mesmo assim, eu a agradeço por ser a amiga que é!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Tchauzinho!

Midori:)  

ps.: oi gente! Sou eu de novo! Bom, essa parte da Yelan conversando com o Syaoran eu mudei agora pouco, porque eu não havia gostado do que eu havia escrito antes... eu acho que assim explica mais o jeito fechado da mãe do guerreiro. É só isso!

Tchauzinho!

Midori^-^  

Oi gente! Como sempre, o comentário mais atual é exatamente este aqui! Viu? Agora estou postando sexta certinho... tudo porque os treinos de futsal de sexta depois do horário de aula acabaram! Agora é só segunda de noite, terça de manhã, quarta de noite, sexta de manhã e sábado de manhã... pouco, né? Ai, ai, ai... hoje tive uma provinha de física.... odeio física.... mas fazer o que, né? Bom... deixa eu parar  de escrever besteiras... 

AAAAAAAAMMMMMMOOOOOO os comentários que vocês deixam pra mim sobre o fic! Obrigadão gentem! Vocês não sabem como isso pode motivar uma pessoa!

Agradecimentos: Rô – te adoro, amiga! Merry: também ti dolo muito, muié!!!! Bom, eu acho que a Kath nem lê o meu fic, mas se estiver lendo, obrigada por ser minha miga também...^^ Andy... faz tempo que a gente não se fala, né? Bom, tem mais gente, e mais uma vez, desculpem se esqueci de alguém! Amo todos vocês... e não percam mais um emocionante capítulo desse fic semana que vem ,tá?

Beijão!!!

Midori^^


	11. O casamento parte quatro

O casamento – parte 4

            Syaoran corria muito, pois a cerimônia estava ocorrendo em uma igreja lá perto. Várias coisas passavam em sua cabeça: "... e se ela falar que não quer nada comigo?", "... e se ela já estiver casada com o Lan?".

Um pouco antes...

Eriol (entrando no pequeno quarto em que Sakura estava acertando os últimos detalhes): 'Sakura, eu quero ter uma palavra com você.'

Sakura (assustada – mas linda com o vestido!): 'Quem é você e o que faz aqui?'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Sou um amigo do amor da sua vida.'

Sakura (confusa, procurando Tomoyo para defendê-la): 'Tomoyo? Tomoyo? Ué! A Tomoyo estava aqui agora a pouco!'

Eriol (fechando a porta): 'A gente precisa conversar, Sakura.'

Sakura (ainda confusa – o que não é uma surpresa...): 'Mas o Lan não falou nada sobre um amigo...'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Eu não sou amigo do Lan...'

Sakura (AINDA confusa – eita ferro!): 'O queee?'

Eriol (sentando-se perto de Sakura no sofá em que ela estava sentada): 'Eu sou o melhor amigo do Syaoran, e ele nem sequer sabe que eu estou aqui na China. Tomoyo me explicou tudo, e...'

Sakura (assustada): 'Tomoyo te contou o que?'

Eriol (olhando com seus profundos olhos azuis para Sakura): 'Eu sei que você ama o meu amigo, e eu tenho certeza mesmo não tendo conversado com ele, de que ele te ama.'

Sakura (abaixando a cabeça): 'Quem disse que eu amo o Syaoran?'

Eriol (levantando o rosto de Sakura): 'Sakura, se você não o amasse de verdade, você não ficaria com essa cara de triste só de se falar 'Syaoran'.'

Sakura (borrando sua maquiagem com uma lágrima): 'Mas ele não me ama. Ele falou isso.'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Já é um grande passo você aceitar que ama Syaoran.'

            Syaoran estava desesperado ao chegar na igreja. Viu que havia muitos convidados esperando pela noiva. Ao menos sabia que Sakura ainda era solteira. 

            Agora, aonde procuraria por ela? 

Eriol (sorrindo para seu amigo): 'Ela está naquele quarto. Vá logo.'

Syaoran (olhando confuso para Eriol): 'Desde quando você está na China, e como sabe que eu estava procurando a Sakura?'

Eriol (ainda com um sorriso misterioso no rosto): 'Agora não é hora de perguntas. Corre!'

            Syaoran ainda estava cheio de perguntas em sua cabeça, mas Eriol estava certo: ele precisava correr.

            A porta estava trancada, então, sem paciência para esperar alguém abrir, resolveu arrombar.

Syaoran (gritando): 'Sakura, sai de perto da porta!'

A mente de Sakura estava simplesmente uma bagunça. Sabia que amava Syaoran, mas não sabia se ele a amava. Teria que se casar com Lan de qualquer modo, para tentar montar sua felicidade. Ou não? Aí seria de repente uma velhinha solitária para todo o sempre. Além de tudo, não queria decepcionar Lan. Ele fora um grande amigo, a amando e cuidando dela. Mas será que ele só fora um grande amigo e nada mais? Mas agora já era tarde demais. Em poucos segundos estaria se casando com Lan, e só estava esperando todas aquelas pessoas que entram antes da noiva (vocês sabem, né?) para subir ao altar.

Sakura então ouviu a voz de Syaoran. Pensava estar delirando. Não deu muita importância, mas logo após uns segundos, a porta veio a baixo.

Syaoran (bufando): 'Sakura! Que bom que você ainda não entrou na igreja! Quer dizer, você tá na igreja, mas ainda não tá no altar, e isso quer dizer que eu ainda tenho uma chance, e...'

Sakura (não entendendo nada, porque ele estava falando muito rápido): 'O que é que você tá falando?'

Syaoran (sorrindo ao ver sua doce flor, linda como nunca): 'Você me dá uma segunda chance?'

Sakura (abaixando o rosto): 'Segunda chance no que?'

Syaoran (levantando seu rosto levemente): 'Você sabe do que eu estou falando.'

Touya (entrando no quarto): 'Sakura! Sai desse quarto que já está quase na hora da gente entrar!'

Sakura (saindo do quarto): 'Syaoran, eu preciso ir.'

Syaoran (a seguindo): 'Você não vai me responder?'

Touya (estranhando): 'O que ele tá fazendo aqui?'

Sakura (séria): 'Não sei. Pergunta pra ele.'

Fotógrafo: 'Senhorita Kinomoto, está na hora de entrar.'

Touya (de braços dados com Sakura): 'Está pronta?'

Syaoran (entrando na frente de Sakura): 'Você não pode ir!'

Sakura (ainda séria): 'Acho que é tarde demais pra você.'

            Sakura começou a andar sobre o tapete vermelho estendido na igreja. Seu irmão estava muito bonito, e queria que sua irmã parasse para ouvir Syaoran (gente, eu sei que não tem nenhum nexo colocar que o Touya estava bonito, mas é que eu precisava... ele é tão lindo!). 

            Sakura estava tensa. Não só porque iria se casar em poucos minutos, mas porque o homem que mais amava estava na igreja, a perseguindo. Mas agora ela não podia desistir do casamento assim; seria um golpe muito forte para Lan.

            Pensando que sua chance com Syaoran havia ido embora, o guerreiro ressurgia ao seu lado.

Syaoran (falando com ela): 'Sakura, pára e me ouve!'

Lan (gritando e se encaminhando pra perto de sua noiva): 'O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? SAI DE PERTO DA SAKURA!'

Syaoran (tentando manter a calma): 'Você pode nos dar licença? Estou tentando conversar com Sakura!'

Lan (empurrando Syaoran): 'Não aqui. Conversa com ela depois de nos casarmos.'

Meiling (gritando com Syaoran): 'XIAO LAN LI! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? AINDA POR CIMA ESTÁ SEM CAMISA! NÃO TEM VERGONHA NA CARA?'

Touya (tentando acalmar os ânimos de todos): 'Por favor, é melhor vocês saberem o que Sakura quer. Ela está aqui. É só perguntar! Mas não briguem aqui!'

            Todos os convidados estavam comentando a cena. A cabeça de Sakura estava mais confusa do que nunca. O que faria? Como faria sem machucar ninguém?

Lan (abraçando Sakura só pra fazer ciúmes em Syaoran): 'O que você quer, minha flor?'

Sakura (confusa com tudo): 'Eu... eu não sei.'

Touya (olhando docemente para sua irmã): 'Só faça aquilo o que quiser.'

Sakura (olhando para Syaoran): 'O que você quer falar comigo?'

Meiling (empurrando Sakura para longe de Syaoran): 'VOCÊ NÃO VAI FALAR NADA COM ELE! ELE É MEU!'

Touya (segurando Meiling): 'Podem continuar... eu já estava de saco cheio dela, mesmo...'

Meiling (se debatendo): 'ME LARGA! ME LARGA! O XIAO LAN É MEU!'

Touya (tendo um pouco de dificuldade para segurar Meiling): 'Garota! Pára de se mexer! Além do mais, se ele for seu, ele é bem infeliz...'

Tomoyo (filmando tudo): 'Fala com ela, Syaoran! Eu tô filmando tudo, então fala bonito!'

Syaoran (sorrindo para sua doce Sakura): 'Sakura, eu menti. Eu te amo desde o momento que meus olhos a viram, e nunca vou deixar de te amar. Nunca. Meus lábios nunca mais poderão tocar outros, sem sequer pensar nos seus, minha doce flor. Eu te amo, e jamais duvide disso.'

Lan (interrompendo): 'VOCÊS SE BEIJARAM?'

Sakura (olhando triste para Lan): 'Me desculpe Lan, foi só uma vez e...'

            Lan sentiu toda a sua ira invadir seu corpo com uma força estrondosa. Levantou sua mão, e bateu com todas as suas forças no rosto de Sakura.

            Sakura caiu, e em seu rosto havia um enorme corte, além da vermelhidão. 

Touya (largando Meiling no chão e dando um soco em Lan): 'NUNCA MAIS TOQUE NA MINHA IRMÃ! ELA ERROU, MAS VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE AGIR DESSE MODO COM ELA!'

Meiling (rindo): 'ELA MERECEU! BEM FEITO, SUA IDIOTA!'

Syaoran (dando outro soco em Lan, que o fez cair): 'SAI DAQUI AGORA, SEU IDIOTA! OLHA O QUE FEZ À MULHER QUE DIZIA AMAR! VOCÊ A FERIU, E ISSO NÃO TEM PERDÃO!'

Lan (implorando por perdão): 'SAKURA! ME PERDOA! POR FAVOR!'

Sakura (olhando docemente para Lan): 'Lan, eu te perdôo, mas eu não posso casar com você. Eu amo outra pessoa.'

            Dos olhos de Lan várias lágrimas saíram, e molharam intensamente seu bonito rosto. Levantou-se, e saiu da igreja sem mais nenhuma palavra sair de sua boca.

Syaoran (acariciando os cabelos de Sakura): 'Você está bem, minha flor?'

            Sakura não o respondeu com palavras. O abraçou fortemente, e começou a chorar. Mas não por sofrimento. Por felicidade.

Sakura (falando no ouvido de seu amado): 'Nunca mais minta pra mim, Syaoran.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Eu não vou, Sakura.'

Touya (se aproximando dos dois): 'Acho melhor a gente sair daqui.'

            Sakura viu que todos os convidados os aniquilavam com olhares curiosos. Trocaram olhares e sorrisos, e logo depois se levantaram.

Meiling (segurando Sakura pelo braço fortemente): 'VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI SER TÃO FÁCIL LEVAR O MEU QUERIDO XIAO LAN ASSIM?'

Sakura (olhando docemente para Meiling): 'Ele não tem donos. Ele é dono de si mesmo, e ele me ama, e não a você. Desculpe, Meiling, mas seu destino não é com ele.'

            Meiling sabia que tudo o que Sakura falava era verdade, mas isso não diminuía a sua dor, mas só fazia crescer. Lágrimas de raiva desceram de seus olhos de rubi, e num ataque repentino, Meiling deu um forte chute em seu rosto delicado.

            Sakura caiu no chão. Seus cabelos tapavam seu rosto. Sangue descia por sua mão delicada.

Tomoyo (dando a câmera para Yukito, que não estava acreditando em nada do que acontecia): 'SEGURA ISSO, YUKITO. AGORA ESSA GAROTA VAI SE VER COMIGO.'

            Syaoran e Touya olhavam admirados para a sempre meiga menina que agora mostrava claramente ódio em seus olhos violetas. 

Tomoyo (empurrando bruscamente Meiling): 'O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?'

Meiling (com raiva de tudo e de todos): 'SAI DA MINHA FRENTE, QUE EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI COM SAKURA.'

Tomoyo (dando um empurrão tão forte, que a chinesa caiu com tudo no chão): 'SE VOCÊ QUER BRIGA COM SAKURA, QUER BRIGA COMIGO TAMBÉM.'

Eriol (segurando Tomoyo): 'Tomoyo, calma.'

Tomoyo (tentando bater em Meiling): 'MAS EU QUERO MOSTRAR PARA ELA O QUE É BOM PRA TOSSE, ERIOL.'

Syaoran (olhando assustado para Tomoyo): 'Deixa comigo, Tomoyo.'

Meiling (abraçando Syaoran): 'Xiao Lan! Eu te amo! Não me deixa sozinha!'

Syaoran (se afastando bruscamente de Meiling): 'Eu não te amo, Meiling. Eu amo Sakura.'

Meiling (chorando): 'Mas eu sou melhor pra você! Ela não sabe as tradições do Clã!'

Syaoran (olhando com pena para Meiling): 'Você vai continuar a ser minha prima preferida. Mas eu amo Sakura, e farei de tudo para ser feliz ao lado dela.'

            Meiling em um último ato de desespero, beijou Syaoran apaixonadamente. Mas diferente das outras vezes, Syaoran rapidamente a jogou com muita força par atrás. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu. Sua decepção veio em forma de amargas lágrimas descendo de seus olhos. Ainda com o rosto úmido, olhou uma última vez para seu amado primo:

Syaoran (nervoso): 'Você foi longe demais, Meiling. Eu não queria te humilhar, mas você pediu por isso.'

Meiling (olhando para Syaoran): 'Então vá embora. Vá ser feliz com ela. Mas se lembre: se algum dia você for infeliz com ela, eu vou rir da cara de vocês.'

Tomoyo (ainda sendo segurada por Eriol): 'Então pode esperar por isso sentada, Meiling.'

            Meiling ficou estendida no chão da igreja. Seu amor estava indo embora com Sakura em seus braços, e talvez nunca mais o visse.

Continua... 

Gente! Até eu senti pena da Meiling! Mas eu tinha que colocar isso. A Vanessa que me alertou, porque eu nem tava lembrando que ela tava na igreja também, aí depois eu acrescentei um monte de coisa. A reação da Tomoyo, da Meiling, a conversa de Eriol e Syaoran antes dele arrombar a porta... arigatou, Nessa!

Bom, agora o fic está bem no final, e logo começarei outro, assim eu espero. Acho que só vou fazer mais um capítulo... bom...

Tchauzinho!

Midori ^-^

Oieee! Só agora vejo como sou mentirosa! Mas sério, eu pensava que o fic já tava acabando, mas certos fatos não deixaram... hehehehehhe.... só vou falar: esse fic tem 23 capítulos. Então calma para aqueles que estão gostando (valeu!)... ainda vai ter muuuuuuuita coisa pela frente!

Viu como estou postando certo agora? Agora agradeçam à greve das escolas federais! Que droga! Já estávamos 4 meses atrasados, ainda vem mais uma greve atrapalhar tudo de novo! Esse ano íamos colocar o calendário em ordem..... pooooooooxa! Sacanagem, né? Mas tudo tem um lado positivo, né? Tem que pensar assim... 

Hoje meu irmão 'querido' vem nos visitar... passar as férias aqui... ninguém merece... vocês já entenderam que ele me ama muuuuuito e que por isso ele TEM que encher o meu saco.... eu não entendo qual é a de vocês irmãos... adoram torrar a paciência das santas irmãs caçulas! E por isso se eu demorar a postar, é porque ele vai estar aqui... e se Andre está aqui, significa que o computador volta a ser dele.... bah.... 

Beijos e mais beijos: Merry (amiguinha!), Ro (ôta amiguinha), Andy (você sabe que eu sempre irei te perdoar, não é?!), Kath (nem sei se você lê o fic.... provavelmente não porque você é uma menina ocupada, mas mesmo assim, agradeço à você, pois por causa de Feiticeiros, eu comecei a gostar de fics!^^ - quem ainda não leu, leia Feiticeiros e Feiticeiros II, porque o III tá pra vir!!!!), Diana, Sandor, Dani, Sami chan e Anna! E desculpem-me se esqueci de mencionar alguém...

Já escrevi demais.... foi mal mesmo....

Bom... beijão!

Midori^^


	12. O começo da felicidade

O começo da felicidade

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Não corra tanto, Nadeshiko!'

            Sakura levemente foi abraçada por trás por Syaoran. 

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Ela é linda como você, minha flor.'

Sakura (virando seu rosto para vê-lo): 'Ela parece muito com você.'

            Syaoran a beijou levemente, e ela sempre sentia a mesma coisa quando se beijavam: o chão desaparecia, um arrepio percorria sua espinha... 

Nadeshiko (apontando para os pais): 'Tia Tomoyo! Papai e mamãe estão se beijando de novo! Estão se beijando de novo!'

Tomoyo (filmando): 'Eu tô filmando tudo, Nadeshiko! Sabe, a minha intenção era captar todos esses beijos apaixonados dos seus pais. Mas tá difícil! Eles não param de se beijar nunca! Acho que vou ter que viver 24 horas por dia com eles!'

Nadeshiko (rindo): 'É! Papai e mamãe não têm o que fazer da vida mesmo! Só querem saber de beijo! É nojento, se vocês querem saber a minha opinião!'

Sakura (rindo): 'Quero ver quando arrumar um namoradinho!'

Syaoran (olhando feio para Nadeshiko): 'Você se lembra do que o papai sempre te fala, né?'

Nadeshiko (falando junto com o pai): 'Namorar só depois dos 30 anos...'

Sakura (batendo de leve no forte peitoral de Syaoran): 'Eu já disse pra você parar de falar essas coisas pra ela!'

Hideki (apontando para Nadeshiko): 'Não tem problema, pai! Ela é tão feia que nunca vai arrumar um namorado!'

Nadeshiko (correndo atrás de seu irmão): 'Você vai ver!'

Hideki (correndo e rindo): 'Monstrenga! Monstrenga!'

            Touya olhava encantado para seus queridos sobrinhos.  

Yukito (sentando ao lado de Touya): 'Você os ama muito, não é, Touya?'

Touya (olhando docemente para seu 'amigo'): 'É... eles são maravilhosos.'

Tomoyo (filmando os dois): 'Sobre o que os dois estão conversando?'

Touya (irônico): 'Você nunca pára de filmar? Parece até reality show!'

Tomoyo (com estrelas nos olhos): 'Ai! Já pensou que maravilhoso um reality show da vida da Sakura?'

Yukito e Touya: 'Meu Deus!' ^^'

Nadeshiko (chegando perto dos três): 'Que tal o tio Touya casar com a tia Tomoyo? Já pensou? Ia ser tão romântico! Ou com o tio Yukito? Ou com os dois?'

Tomoyo (rindo): 'Mas eu namoro o Eriol!'

Nadeshiko (falando como se fosse algo normal): 'É só ficar como os dois quando o tio Eriol estiver longe. Se você não quiser, eu fico com o tio Yukito. E só não fico com o tio Touya porque ele é sangue do meu sangue... você sabe, ele é bem bonitinho...'

Touya (rindo): 'Só bonitinho?'

Nadeshiko (o encarando): 'Eu não vou falar mais porque senão você vai ficar convencido!'

Syaoran (pegando a filha desprevenida): 'E o que você falou sobre só arranjar um namorado depois dos 30?'

Nadeshiko (olhando para o pai): 'Bem... o que é bonito é pra ser mostrado, não é?'

Touya (sorridente): 'Viu? Ela tem bom gosto!'

Nadeshiko (olhando para o tio): 'Eu realmente não devia ter falado que eu te acho bonitinho... e além do mais pai, você e a mamãe se casaram antes dos 30!'

Sakura (rindo): 'E agora? Responde!'

Syaoran (incerto): 'Mas você é a minha filha! Eu decido quando você casa ou não!'

Touya (rindo): 'Eu pensava a mesma coisa. "A Sakura é a minha irmã, e eu faço as escolhas dela...". Mas ela casou com você...'

Syaoran (se achando): 'Mas eu sou demais!'

Sakura (rindo): 'Convencido!'

Yukito (procurando por alguém): 'Onde está o Hideki?'

Nadeshiko (rindo sem parar): 'Acho que ele aprendeu uma lição!'

Sakura (preocupada): 'Meu Deus! Onde é que ele tá, Nadeshiko?'

            De repente, surgiu um menino de aproximadamente 4 anos, coberto de lama da cabeça aos pés.

Sakura (correndo na direção do filho): 'Meu filho! O que aconteceu?'

Hideki (olhando para Nadeshiko): 'Ela me empurrou numa poça de lama.'

Nadeshiko (mostrando a língua): 'Eu não! Ele que tava correndo que nem um doido, fugindo de mim. Nem viu que tinha essa poça, e caiu! Não é culpa minha se ele é bobo.'

Hideki (começando a correr atrás de sua irmã): 'Me dá um abraço, irmãzinha!'

Nadeshiko (fugindo): 'Sai! Sai!'

            Todos riram de tudo, e Tomoyo como sempre, os filmava animada.

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Recebi notícias de Lan e Meiling.'

Sakura (olhando apreensiva para seu marido): 'O que é?'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Meiling está noiva, e Lan vai se casar mês que vem.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Eles querem que estejamos lá?'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Sim. E querem que nossos filhos, Tomoyo, Touya e Yukito estejam lá também.'

Sakura (lembrando do passado): 'Nossa! Faz muito tempo que não vamos à China!'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Exatamente 7 anos.'

Touya (se intrometendo): 'Olha só... eles vão pagar?'

Yukito (batendo na cabeça de Touya – gente! Imaginem o Yukito batendo em alguém!): 'Você tinha que perguntar isso?'

Syaoran (rindo): 'Vão! Não se preocupem!'

Tomoyo (ainda filmando): 'A gente poderia ir no meu jatinho. Pouparia dinheiro de todos.'

Sakura (sorrindo para a amiga): 'Mas você vai estar gastando dinheiro, Tomoyo!'

Tomoyo (sorrindo, mas ainda filmando): 'Não tem problema!'

Syaoran (sorrindo para Tomoyo): 'Então tá! Vou ligar pra minha mãe avisando.'

Sakura (olhando para Syaoran): 'Ela ainda me odeia?'

Syaoran (acariciando o rosto de Sakura): 'Ela não te odeia. E além do mais, ela quer finalmente conhecer os netos.'

Sakura (olhando estranho): 'Sei... não é culpa minha se ela se recusa a vir pro Japão.'

Syaoran (rindo): 'E por que você não quis ir pra China?'

Sakura (olhando pro chão): 'Mas quando eu tive a Nadeshiko, não fazia muito tempo que eu havia largado o Lan no altar...'

Tomoyo (dando um close no rosto de Sakura): 'Até triste ela fica linda!'

Todos: 'Meu Deus!'^^'

            A conversa rolava solta, quando de repente, surgiram duas crianças cobertas de lama.

Sakura (preocupada): 'O que aconteceu com você, Nadeshiko?'

Nadeshiko (brava): 'Ele me empurrou pra poça de lama.'

Hideki (se fazendo de atingido): 'Eu não! Eu... é... ela tá certa...'

Touya (olhando o garoto): 'Você não sabe mentir, né garoto?'

Hideki (olhando para o tio): 'E é culpa minha se é verdade o que ela disse?'

Tomoyo (filmando os dois – nossa! Será que não cansa?): 'Vocês estão adoráveis!'

Hideki e Nadeshiko: 'Meu Deus, tia Tomoyo!'^^'

Tomoyo (rindo): 'Vocês só falam isso?'

Yukito (sorrindo): 'Quando o Eriol volta de Tókio?'

Touya (rindo): 'É... só assim ela pára de filmar, pra poder beijar o Eriolzinho...'

Tomoyo (dando uma de esperta): 'Você acha que sou boba de não filmar nossos beijos? Pra que existem as câmeras de segurança?'

Todos: ^^'

Tomoyo (quebrando o silêncio): 'Ele volta semana que vem. Ele também foi chamado pro casamento?'

Syaoran (olhando pro chão): 'Acho que não...'

Tomoyo (rindo): 'Tudo bem... ele vai de qualquer jeito!'

Syaoran: '...'^^'

Nadeshiko (curiosa): 'Quem vai casar?'

Touya: 'É curiosa que nem a mãe...'

Nadeshiko (mostrando a língua): 'Então é problema meu!'

Touya (mostrando a língua também): 'E responde que nem o pai!'

Sakura (rindo): 'Lan.'

Hideki (olhando pra todo mundo): 'Quem é Lan?'

Syaoran: 'Meu primo.'

            Todos ficaram em silêncio. Sakura nunca falara sobre Lan para seus filhos. 

Nadeshiko (quebrando o silêncio): 'Mãe, eu vou tomar banho.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Tá bom. Hideki, vem que eu vou te dar um banho.'

Hideki (não querendo ir): 'Ah, mãe...'

Syaoran (o carregando no colo): 'Obedece a sua mãe!'

Tomoyo (piscando um olho para Sakura): 'Depois você dá banho no Syaoran também!'

Touya (ciumento): 'Não dá idéia...'

Continua...

Gente! Que lindo! Sakura e Syaoran têm dois filhos lindos! Eu tô supondo que Nadeshiko tem 8 anos e Hideki 4 anos... ai que LINDO! Cruzes! Tô parecendo a Tomoyo!

Bem, eu achei que este seria o último capítulo, mas me sinto na obrigação de continuar. Já que coloquei que Lan vai se casar, e quer a família toda reunida... bom... vamos ver o que acontece!

Tchauzinho!

Midori^-^

Oi gentem!

Bom, bem que eu tentei postar sexta, mas ff.net não abria! Tentei outra vez no sábado de manhã... nem abriu!

Então o jeito foi postar hoje mesmo (obs: eu tô escrevendo no sábado, sem saber quando vou postar essa coisa!)...

Agradeço por todas as reviews que recebo! Amo todos vocês! Nooooossa... até me emocionei... brincadeirinha! 

Beijinhos,

Midori^-^  


	13. De volta à China

De volta à China

Sakura (arrumando a mala das crianças): 'Syaoran, você não tá se esquecendo de nada, né?'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Não. Nossa mala já tá pronta. Só falta das crianças mesmo.'

Sakura (procurando Hideki): 'Hideki! Hideki!'

Hideki (aparecendo na porta): 'O que, mãe?'

Sakura (ajeitando as roupas dentro da mala): 'Quer colocar mais alguma coisa na mala?'

Hideki (dando um ursinho pra mãe): 'Eu quero levar ele.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Você não dorme sem o ursinho que seu pai te deu, né?'

Hideki (falando no ouvido da mãe): 'Mas não fala pra ninguém, senão vão falar que eu sou criança.'

Sakura (rindo): 'Tá, bom!'

Syaoran (curioso): 'O que vocês estão falando?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Depois você fala que eu é que sou curiosa!'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Anos de convivência...'

Nadeshiko (aparecendo de repente no quarto): 'Mãe! Você tem que colocar a minha boneca na mala!'

Syaoran (olhando pra boneca): 'Essa boneca é muito velha! Eu comprei quando você nasceu!'

Nadeshiko (abraçando o pai): 'É por isso que eu gosto, papai.'

Syaoran (a pegando no colo): 'Essa é a minha garota!'

Nadeshiko (rindo): 'Eu já sou uma mocinha!'

Sakura (rindo): 'Sei...'

Touya (entrando no quarto sem cerimônia): 'Ei! Vocês demoram muito!'

Sakura (brincando): 'Quem disse que pode entrar no meu quarto assim?'

Syaoran (a corrigindo): '**Nosso** quarto...'

Touya (sentando na cama): 'Eu sou seu irmão mais velho, Sakura... isso já é o bastante.'

            Nadeshiko e Hideki pularam em cima de Touya, e começaram a fazer cócegas no tio.

Touya (não se agüentando de tanto rir): 'Parem! Parem!'

Tomoyo (entrando com a câmera): 'O que eu perdi? O que eu perdi?'

Syaoran (olhando para Sakura): 'Parece que não temos mais privacidade! Tá todo mundo aqui!'

Eriol (entrando no quarto): 'Nossa, que festa! Parece que ninguém me chama pros eventos, né?'

Syaoran (constrangido): 'O Lan não te conhece, e por isso não te chamou... me desculpe...'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Não tem problema... eu iria de qualquer forma.'

Syaoran: '...'^^'

Sakura (fechando a mala): 'Pronto! A mala das crianças está pronta!'

Tomoyo (sorrindo – ainda filmando): 'Então vamos!'

            Foram pra limusine, e logo estavam todos no avião.

Nadeshiko (olhando pra Tomoyo): 'Quando eu crescer, eu quero ser rica que nem a tia Tomoyo!'

Sakura (rindo): 'Só não vá ser tão obcecada em filmar alguém!'

Nadeshiko (sorrindo e fazendo pose): 'Claro que não! Eu não sou doida em ficar filmando alguém que não seja eu!'

Tomoyo: '...'@_@

Eriol (abraçando Tomoyo): 'Você é perfeita, Tomoyo!'

Touya (debochado): 'Pra você, Eriol!'

Yukito (batendo na cabeça de Touya): 'Cala a boca, Touya! Tomoyo, nós te amamos do jeito que é...'

Touya (alisando a cabeça que estava doendo): 'Esperto! Só fala isso pra não ser expulso do jatinho!'

Yukito (batendo de novo na cabeça de Touya): 'Cala a boca!'

Nadeshiko e Hideki (repetindo o que Yukito havia dito): 'Cala a boca! Cala a boca! Cala a boca!'

Sakura (olhando feio pra Yukito): 'Olha só, Yukito! Nunca pensei que pudesse ensinar essas coisas pros meus filhos! Eu podia até esperar do Touya, mas não de você, que sempre foi o santo do grupo!'

Touya (olhando indignado pra irmã): 'Hei! Além de eu levar porrada, me criticam assim!'

Nadeshiko e Hideki: 'Porrada, porrada, porrada!'

Sakura (olhando feio pro Touya): 'Isso é até previsto, mas não vindo do Yukito!'

Yukito (olhando pro chão): 'Desculpe-me!'

Syaoran (rindo): 'Tudo bem, Yukito! Nada que sabão não resolva!'

            As duas crianças se calaram na hora. 

Eriol (olhando assustado pra Tomoyo): 'Tomoyo! Não pode usar câmera no avião!'

Tomoyo (se achando): 'Você pensa que eu sou burra? A câmera é analógica! Só digital não pode!'

Todo mundo: '...'^^'

Sakura (abraçando Syaoran fortemente): 'Syaoran, tô com medo.'

Syaoran (sorrindo para sua doce flor): 'Com medo de que?'

Sakura (olhando para o marido): 'Oras, da decolagem!'

Syaoran (rindo): 'Mas já decolamos há muito tempo!'

Sakura: 'Sério?'

Todos: @_@

            A viagem prosseguiu muito agradável. Logo estavam na China.

Nadeshiko (pulando): 'Aonde a gente vai agora, pai?'

Hideki (pulando também): 'É! Aonde a gente vai?'

Syaoran (rindo): 'A gente vai pra mansão dos Li. É num pulo só!'

Nadeshiko (parando de pular): 'A gente tem uma mansão que nem a tia Tomoyo?'

Sakura (rindo): 'Como é interesseira!'

Syaoran (rindo): 'A mansão é da minha família.'

Nadeshiko (juntando as mãos e com estrelas nos olhos, como Tomoyo sempre faz): 'Eu amo a China!'

Tomoyo (filmando): 'Ela é linda, ou o que?'

            Todos riram da situação. 

Depois, foram direto para a limusine que Yelan havia mandado.

Nadeshiko (falando seriamente com o pai): 'Pai, por que o senhor não compra uma limusine? Não deve ser caro.'

Hideki (olhando feio pra irmã): 'Limusine? Eu, hein! Eu prefiro um tanque de guerra!'

Syaoran (rindo do filho): 'Você tá vendo muito filme!'

Sakura (olhando pela janela): 'Chegamos...'

            Todos saíram da limusine.

Mordomo (abrindo o portão): 'Sejam bem-vindos à mansão Li.'

Wei (correndo em direção de Syaoran): 'Jovem Syaoran!'

            Os dois se abraçaram como se fossem pai e filho. Yelan não era a favor do casamento, e como 'punição', não deixou que Wei fosse com eles para Tomoeda.

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Wei! Senti sua falta!'

Wei (sorrindo): 'Eu também, jovem Syaoran!'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Olá, Wei!'

Wei (olhando para Sakura): 'Olá! Está mais linda do que nunca, senhora Li!'

Sakura (corando): 'Me chame de Sakura, Wei! Afinal, já é da família! Esses são Nadeshiko e Hideki...'

            Sakura apresentou os seus filhos a Wei. Wei simplesmente não podia acreditar que aqueles eram filhos de Syaoran. Sempre o tivera como filho, e aqueles eram como seus netos. Era maravilhoso vê-los. A menina tinha os cabelos longos e castanhos, pele alva e olhos cor de chocolate. Tinha os traços da família Li. Já o menino, era a cara de Sakura. Tinha cabelos quase ruivos, e olhos extremamente verdes.

Hideki (apontando para Wei): 'Quem é ele, mamãe?'

Wei (se abaixando pra falar com ele): 'Eu sou Wei. Criei seu pai desde que ele era recém-nascido.'

Nadeshiko (olhando bem pra Wei): 'Então você é o nosso avô?'

Wei (com os olhos rasos de lágrimas): 'Creio que sim.'

            Nadeshiko então, o abraçou fortemente. Wei deixou várias lágrimas caírem de seus olhos já cansados pela idade. Hideki então resolveu o abraçar também. 

Tomoyo (filmando a bela imagem): 'Viu? Até que é bom ter sempre uma câmera em mãos! Olha que cena linda! Netos e avô!'

            Depois de todos se cumprimentarem, entraram na mansão.

Nadeshiko (olhando para tudo): 'Nossa! Como aqui é grande!'

Yelan (olhando seriamente para todos): 'Olá, Xiao Lang.'

Syaoran (beijando a mão de sua mãe): 'Olá, mãe.'

Yelan (olhando para as crianças): 'São seus filhos?'

            Syaoran só fez que sim com a cabeça.

Yelan (falando com eles): 'Sabem falar chinês?'

Hideki (olhando estranho para Yelan): 'Pra que? A gente mora no Japão!'

Yelan (olhando feio pra Sakura): 'Como imaginei... são como a mãe. Só falta a menina no futuro ter dois noivos também.'

Nadeshiko (olhando feio para Yelan): 'Quem você pensa que é pra falar de minha mãe assim?'

Yelan (batendo no rosto da garota): 'Sou sua avó! Me respeite!'

Syaoran (gritando com a mãe): 'MÃE! OLHA O QUE FEZ À MINHA FILHA!'

Yelan (subindo as escadas): 'Não me importa. Não são bons o bastante para serem meus netos.'

Lan (entrando na sala): 'O que está acontecendo aqui?'

Continua...

Gente! Que avó mais carinhosa a Yelan é! Putz! No meu texto quase todo mundo do Clã Li é mau! Nem eu tô acreditando no que eu escrevi!

De qualquer modo, o Lan entrou na vida de Sakura novamente! E agora? Como será o encontro deles, após tantos anos sem se verem?

Continuem comigo no próximo capítulo, e me mandem o veredicto de vocês! Estou aberta a opiniões, críticas e sugestões!

Tchauzinho!

Midori^-^ 

Oi gente! Olha eu aqui de novo! Hoje vou mandar beijos à todos!

Beijos para: Fab Lang (claro que podemos ser migas!), Angel Nanda e Fernanda.

Beijos mais que especiais: para Merry (amigona! Ah, e amanhã vou numa festa julina do CEFETES, e sabe, vou encontrar gente lá... quero te contar tudo depois, tá? ^^), para a Rô, que virou uma amigona também, e para o Sandor, que manda reviews maravilhosas, que sempre estarão guardadas com muito carinho!

Desculpem-me se eu esqueci de alguém... coloquei os que revisaram o último capítulo...

Obs.: ainda estou na greve! EU QUERO ESTUDAR!!! Essa greve é um absurdo, né?

Vou ficando por aqui!

Beijos,

Midori^-^


	14. Sakura e Lan, Meiling e Syaoran

Sakura e Lan, Meiling e Syaoran

Sakura (olhando assustada para Lan): 'Lan?'

Lan (olhando profundamente para os olhos de Sakura): 'Sakura? Você tá linda!'

Syaoran (ciumento – ele tava carregando Nadeshiko no colo): 'Sim, ela está linda, e é minha esposa.'

Lan (sorrindo para seu primo): 'Calma, Xiao Lang! Foi só um elogio sem segundas intenções!'

Sakura (interrompendo os dois): 'Lan, quero que conheça meus filhos...'

Syaoran (a corrigindo): '**Nossos** filhos...'

Sakura (sorrindo envergonhada para Lan): 'Nossos filhos... Nadeshiko e Hideki.'

Nadeshiko (olhando desconfiada para Lan): 'Você é o primo do papai?'

Lan (sorrindo pra ela): 'Sim, sou.'

Hideki (olhando desconfiado): 'Você é que vai se casar?'

Lan (sorrindo pra ele): 'Exatamente...' – Lan de repente voltou seu olhar para Syaoran. - 'Syaoran! Eles são muito parecidos com você nas atitudes! Desconfiados.'

Syaoran (olhando feio para o seu primo): 'Eles só agem dessa maneira com pessoas que não parecem ser de confiança.'

Touya (vendo que o clima tava pesado): 'Oi, Lan! Há quanto tempo!'

Lan (sorrindo falsamente): 'É.'

Wei (começando a subir as escadas): 'Mostrarei o quarto de vocês. Devem estar cansados.'

            Todos seguiram Wei em silêncio. Sakura olhou pra baixo e viu Lan a observando. Ele continuava com sua beleza jovial. Seus belos olhos negros continuavam os mesmos. Agressivos e apaixonantes. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco mais compridos, tendo alguns fios caindo sobre sua face.

            Mas sobre o que estava pensando? Agora estava casada com Syaoran! 

            Sakura voltou seu olhar para seu marido, que alegremente brincava com Nadeshiko em seus braços. Ele era tão doce com seus filhos, e extremamente apaixonado para com ela. E sem nenhuma dúvida, amava Syaoran com todas as suas forças.

            Sakura ficou no mesmo quarto em que havia ficado há 7 anos. Só que dessa vez, tinha a companhia de seu querido Syaoran. Nadeshiko e Hideki ficaram no quarto ao lado, Touya e Yukito haviam ficado no quarto em frente, e Tomoyo e Eriol no quarto ao lado do quarto das crianças.

            A doce flor de cerejeira deitou na cama, e relaxou todos o seus músculos, que haviam ficado muito tensos com a Yelan e Lan. Fechou levemente seus olhos, e sentiu a leve brisa que invadia o quarto através da enorme janela.

            Syaoran ficou apreciando a beleza de sua esposa: se sentia o homem mais sortudo do mundo em ter uma esposa perfeita, e dois filhos maravilhosos. Vagarosamente, colocou seu corpo em cima do de Sakura, e a beijou docemente.

            Sakura abriu lentamente os olhos. Deu de cara com dois belos olhos cor de chocolate. 

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Eu adoro quando você faz isso...'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Eu sei, minha flor.'

            Se beijaram mais uma vez. Syaoran se levantou e foi direto para a janela. Viu então uma bela menina treinando com um rapaz. Logo viu que era sua prima. Seus olhos de rubi continuavam lindos, e seus cabelos negros e longos tinham o mesmo brilho de antes. Seu corpo estava muito mais bem estruturado. 

"Deve ter treinado muito mais intensamente depois de minha partida." – ele pensou. – "Mas o que eu estou pensando?"

Sentiu mãos macias e delicadas envolverem seu tronco.

Sakura (falando no ouvido dele): 'O que você está olhando tanto?'

Syaoran (ficando tenso): '...'

Sakura (vendo Meiling no jardim): 'Syaoran Li! Você estava olhando para a Meiling??'

Syaoran (acariciando o rosto de sua flor): 'Minha flor, ela é minha prima e mais nada. Faz 7 anos que não a vejo!'

            Sakura mostrou claramente ciúmes em seu olhar. Se afastou de Syaoran. 

Sakura (irônica): 'Mas ela está muito bonita, não é? Muito mais que sua própria esposa. Eu tô muito gorda, velha, feia!'

Syaoran (rindo): 'Minha flor! Você é a mulher mais bonita do mundo!'

Sakura (brava): 'Você até ri da minha desgraça, e menti ainda!'

Syaoran (a abraçando): 'Pára de ser boba, Sakura! Eu te amo.'

Sakura (olhando profundamente para os olhos de âmbar de seu pequeno lobo): 'Me prometa que nunca vai me trair. Principalmente com Meiling. Seria uma traição muito maior.'

Syaoran (sorrindo docemente para sua bela flor): 'Eu prometo. E me prometa que nunca vai me trair. Principalmente com Lan.'

Sakura (antes de o beijar): 'Prometo.'

Tomoyo (entrando silenciosamente e sussurrando): 'Nadeshiko, entra aqui...'

Syaoran (sussurrando no ouvido de Sakura): 'Tomoyo e Nadeshiko estão aqui. Finge que nem percebeu. Quando eu falar 'já', você grita junto comigo, tá bom?'

Sakura (antes de o beijar novamente): 'Tudo bem.'

            Tomoyo e Nadeshiko tentaram não fazer nenhum barulho. 

Syaoran (sussurrando novamente no ouvido de Sakura): 'Já!'

            Os dois gritaram muito forte, fazendo com que as duas levassem um susto tão grande, que caíram no chão com tudo.

Touya (entrando no quarto desesperado): 'O QUE ACONTECEU? O QUE ACONTECEU?'

Sakura (rindo): 'Essas duas queriam filmar meu beijo com Syaoran!'

Touya (se acalmando): 'E por que os gritos?'

Syaoran (morrendo de tanto rir): 'Nós percebemos que elas estavam aqui, e gritamos de repente!'

Nadeshiko (alisando a bunda doída): 'Aí eu e tia Tomoyo caímos no chão, por causa do susto que levamos.'

Tomoyo (filmando Sakura rir): 'Pelo menos eu gravei um pedaço do beijo!'

Sakura: '...'^^'

Yelan (entrando abruptamente no quarto): 'O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?'

Touya (sorrindo): 'Esses dois fizeram uma brincadeira, e...'

Yelan (séria): 'Não gosto de brincadeiras. Por favor façam silêncio na minha casa.'

            Saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Nadeshiko (olhando para o pai): 'O que tem de errado com a sua mãe, pai? Por que ela não é legal que nem o vovô?'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Vovô?'

Nadeshiko (achando que seu pai não era muito inteligente): 'O vovô Wei, né, pai!'

            Todos sorriram docemente para Nadeshiko.

Touya (voltando do quarto das crianças): 'Nadeshiko, onde está o seu irmão?'

Nadeshiko (levantando os ombros): 'Vou saber?'

Sakura (olhando pela janela): 'Ele está no jardim conversando com aquele rapaz.'

Syaoran (olhando pela janela): 'Você não tá reconhecendo o rapaz? É o Tai!'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'TAI?'

Syaoran (rindo): 'Você não achou que ele continuaria a ter 8 anos pra sempre, né?'

Sakura (ainda olhando para Tai): 'Pior que eu pensava que ele ia ter a mesma cara de moleque. Mas ele já tá um rapaz muito bonito. Deve ter 15 anos agora.'

Nadeshiko (correndo para a janela ver): 'Ele tá na idade certa para ser meu namorado! E realmente, ele é muito bonito!'

Syaoran (ciumento): 'O que, Nadeshiko?'

Nadeshiko (olhando para o pai como se não tivesse culpa): 'Opa! Falei em voz alta?'

            Todos riram, com exceção de Syaoran, que sempre fora muito ciumento com Nadeshiko e Sakura. 

            Resolveram ir ao jardim falar com Tai.

Sakura (gritando ao ver Tai): 'TAI!'

Tai (olhando na direção de Sakura): 'SAKURA!' 

Sakura (já de frente com Tai): 'Tai! Você mudou muito! Tá bonito!'

Tai (corando): 'Eu não mudei tanto assim... e você é que tá muito bonita!'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Obrigado! Mas você mudou sim! Tá mais alto, com cara de homem...'

Tai (sorrindo): 'Obrigado!'

            Tai estava realmente muito bonito. Já estava mais alto que Syaoran, seus cabelos negros estavam um pouco compridos, caindo em sua face. Seus olhos de rubi, como os da irmã estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca. Seu corpo estava muito bem definido.

Hideki (animado): 'Mãe! Ele me prometeu me dar uma aula de lutas marciais!' 

Tai (olhando para Syaoran): 'Até me assustei em saber que um dos melhores lutadores do Clã tem um filho que não sabe nem os princípios da arte da luta.'

Syaoran (olhando docemente para Sakura): 'Minha esposa não quis que nossos filhos aprendessem isso. Precisava ver quando eu ainda lutava. Ela ficava morrendo de medo!'

Sakura (séria): 'Mas já pensou se ele morre em campo? Eu iria ficar sozinha com as crianças!'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Exagerada! Eu sou bom demais! Ninguém iria me vencer!'

Tai (sorrindo confiante): 'Eu treinei muito só para ser melhor que você!'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Depois a gente tira prova disso!'

Nadeshiko (se intrometendo na conversa): 'Oi! Sou Nadeshiko, filha mais velha de Sakura e Syaoran.'

Tai (se abaixando para ver a menina): 'Oi! Sou Tai Li, primo de seu pai.'

Nadeshiko (sorrindo): 'Você tem namorada?'

Tai (corando): 'Na verdade, eu tenho.'

Nadeshiko (encarando o chão): 'Que pena...'

Tai: '...'^^'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Você já está namorando?'

Tai (ainda corado): 'Estou.'

Syaoran (encarando Nadeshiko com ar de vitória): 'E quem é a sortuda?'

Tai (ainda mais corado): 'Ela não mora aqui na China. É japonesa como Sakura. Seu nome é Mayumi.'

Sakura (curiosa): 'Como você a conheceu?'

Tai (ainda envergonhado): 'Ela é irmã de uma amiga de Meiling.'

Nadeshiko (ainda chateada): 'Você tem mais algum irmão?'

Syaoran (a pegando no colo): 'Não escuta essa menina!'

Sakura (curiosa): 'Vocês se vêem com que freqüência?'

Touya (se intrometendo): 'Sakura! Por favor! Tá parecendo um questionário!'

Sakura (corando): 'Desculpe, Tai...'

Tai (sorrindo – e aliviado por Sakura não fazer mais perguntas sobre seu namoro): 'A gente tem tempo pra conversar! Depois a gente se fala mais. Vou tomar banho agora!'

            Tai disse isso, e foi em direção da mansão.

Voz: 'XIAO LANG!'

            Todos se viraram para ver quem seria. 

            Meiling vinha alegremente, vestindo uma linda roupa chinesa tradicional na cor vermelha, realçando claramente seus belos olhos de rubi. Seus longos cabelos vinham presos em duas belas tranças. 

Meiling (abraçando fortemente seu querido primo): 'Xiao Lang! Senti muito sua falta!'

Syaoran (sem reação): 'Eu... eu também...'

            Touya se assustou em ver o fogo que flamava nos olhos de sua irmã. Era claro que se Syaoran e Meiling continuassem abraçados, Sakura armaria uma confusão.

Touya (puxando Meiling para longe de Syaoran): 'Oi! Sabe, eu não senti muito a sua falta, mas deu vontade de falar com você de repente!'

Meiling (olhando feio para Touya): 'Hei! Você não tem o direito de...'

Sakura (agarrando o braço de Meiling): 'QUEM NÃO TEM DIREITO A NADA AQUI É VOCÊ, GAROTA!'

Meiling (olhando com desprezo para Sakura): 'Ah... é você. Pensei que era Xiao Lang querendo me abraçar de novo.'

Sakura (puxando fortemente uma das tranças de Meiling): 'Ninguém é doido o bastante para querer te abraçar uma segunda vez.'

Hideki (encorajando a mãe): 'Isso aí, mãe! Porrada! Porrada!'

Nadeshiko (animada): 'É isso aí! Bate nela! Bate nela!'

Meiling (rindo ironicamente): 'Aqueles são seus filhos? Pensei que eram mendigos!'

            A ira que estava ainda contida dentro da alma de Sakura explodiu. A bela menina de olhos de esmeralda deu um chute muito forte na barriga de Meiling, a derrubando no chão. Meiling não iria deixar barato. Se preparava para dar um giro de 360 graus com a perna, o que deixaria o rosto de Sakura com um grande hematoma, mas uma mão precisamente parou o pé de Meiling, a fazendo cair com tudo.

Sakura (olhando assustada): 'Lan?'

Lan (olhando profundamente para Sakura): 'Desculpe-me por minha irmã. Ela é ignorante e ainda uma obcecada por Syaoran.'

Meiling (agressiva): 'Lan! Você é meu irmão! Era pra você **me** proteger!'

Lan (sorrindo para a irmã): 'Mas **você** era a pessoa errada aqui.'

Touya (socorrendo a irmã juntamente com Syaoran): 'Obrigado, Lan. Tenho que certeza que Syaoran também está muito agradecido.'  

            Syaoran olhou seriamente para Lan sem dizer uma palavra. Achava muito estranho Lan aparecer de repente, quando Sakura precisava.

Sakura (abraçada com Syaoran): 'Por que você não fez nada?'

Syaoran (sorrindo para sua doce flor): 'Eu estranhei a sua atitude! Era tudo ciúmes?'

Sakura (indignada): 'Claro! Aquela garota chamou nossos filhos de mendigos! E você não fez nada em relação a isso!'

Syaoran (ainda sorrindo): 'É porque eu sei que era mentira!'

            Tomoyo nunca vira sua doce Sakura agir daquela forma. Estava abismada, mas nem por isso deixou de filmar tudo. Yukito simplesmente não queria acreditar que aquela era a Sakura que ele sempre conhecera; a menina mais ingênua e passiva do mundo! Touya estava inquieto vendo Meiling olhando como uma fera para sua irmã, e as crianças estavam super-animadas em ver que a mãe deles sabia defender o que era dela.

            Sakura vendo que Meiling os olhava atentamente, deu um longo e apaixonado beijo em seu marido. Os olhos de rubi da chinesa ficaram mais vermelhos devido à raiva.

            Lan falou algo no ouvido de Meiling, e inacreditavelmente, a menina ficou calma e se recolheu. Lan deu mais uma olhada no casal, e também se recolheu. Touya olhava atentamente a tudo, e estranhou tudo o que estava acontecendo. Tomoyo também sentiu algo estranho, e sem nenhuma cerimônia, filmou tudo.

Faltavam só mais alguns dias para o casamento de Lan, mas ninguém sabia quem era sua noiva. Sakura continuava a vigiar seu marido atentamente, e Syaoran fazia o mesmo com Sakura, não a deixando sozinha nenhum momento. Ela seria simplesmente um alvo indefeso para seu primo.

            Depois de um jantar agradável, Syaoran disse no ouvido de sua esposa:

Syaoran: 'Sakura, eu vou levar as crianças pra dormir, e logo vou estar no quarto. Me espera lá, tá bom?'

Sakura (falando no ouvido dele): 'Tá bom. Eu vou só conversar um pouco com suas irmãs e depois eu subo.'

            Syaoran subiu com as crianças que estavam muito cansadas, e Sakura conversava animadamente com as quatro irmãs de Syaoran.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Você sabem por que a mãe de vocês me odeia tanto?'

Fanrei: 'Ela estava já se acostumando com a idéia de Syaoran estar casado com uma japonesa, mas Meiling caiu em uma profunda depressão depois de vocês se casaram.'

Sakura (complementando): 'Então ela acha que eu sou culpada disso...'

Semmei: 'Exatamente. Mas não se preocupe! Aos poucos ela vai ter que se acostumar...'

            Sakura pediu licença, dizendo que estava muito cansada, – o que não deixava de ser verdade – e subiu lentamente as escadas, já esperando pelos braços de seu amado lobo.

            A doce mulher abriu vagarosamente a porta, e deu de cara com a escuridão. 

Sakura (procurando por Syaoran já na cama): 'Syaoran? Você tá aqui?'

            Sem resposta com palavras, Sakura recebeu um beijo apaixonado. Era como se ele não a beijasse há anos. Mas sentiu algo diferente, além disso. Parecia que Syaoran havia mudado, de alguma forma.

            A porta foi aberta de repente.

Syaoran (extremamente nervoso): 'SAKURA! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?'

Sakura (olhando assustada para seu marido na porta): 'SYAORAN?'

Syaoran (ainda nervoso): 'NÃO PRECISA FALAR NADA! EU JÁ ENTENDI!'

            Syaoran saiu do quarto, batendo a porta fortemente.

            Das esmeraldas brilhantes, vários cristais brotaram, deixando o rosto de Sakura úmido. De repente veio um pensamento à sua cabeça: quem ela havia beijado?

            Se levantou abruptamente, e acendeu as luzes.

Sakura (ainda chorando): 'LAN?!'

Lan (sorrindo para Sakura): 'Pensou que fosse quem?'

Sakura (correndo de lá): 'EU TE ODEIO!'

            Syaoran correu para seu lugar preferido na China. Lágrimas de raiva não paravam de sair de seus olhos.

Voz: 'Xiao Lang?'

Syaoran (sem sequer olhar pra trás): 'Me deixa sozinho, Meiling.'

Meiling (sentando-se ao lado de Syaoran): 'Não. Eu sei que você precisa de ajuda agora.'

            Meiling juntou seus lábios aos de seu primo, e Syaoran vulnerável como estava, retribuiu o beijo.

"Se ela me traiu, por que não a trair também?" – pensou Syaoran.

Continua...

E aí, gente! Noooossa! Fala sério! Eu estou me espantando com a minha imaginação! Estou indignada comigo mesma! Vê se isso é possível, né? Como nosso pequeno lobo pôde beijar Meiling, e como Sakura não percebeu que aquele em sua cama não era o lindo, maravilhoso e tudo de bom Syaoran??

Meu Deus!!! Bom, vocês sabem que estou aberta a receber críticas, sugestões, opiniões... continuem comigo no próximo capítulo! Isso porque era pra eu ter terminado esse fic há muito tempo...

Tchauzinho!

Midori^-^  

Oieeee!!! Gente, me desculpem por não ter postado na sexta, mas eu esqueci totalmente! Eu só entrei pra mexer no meu blog, e depois saí do comp pra estudar ((olha que menina responsável! Estudando em plena greve!)) química. Aliás, meu blog é: ... entrem lá e coloquem algo no meu livro de visitas... ficarei suuuuuper feliz!

E: eu quero chegar a 100 reviews ao fim deste fic... então por favor deixem uma!!! Eu vou guardar com todo o amor no meu arquivo... vamos, vamos!!! Daqui a 9 capítulos acaba!!!!!!

Olha o desespero...¬¬

Bom, vou ficando por aqui...

Beijos para todos que mandaram reviews: 

Merry (amigona linda!!!! Olha o blog dela: vale a pena visitar!), Angel Nanda (visitem os fics dela: "Perdidos" e "As cartas wenzel". Eu recomendo! – olha a propaganda!), Fabrini (que pena que não vai poder mais mandar comentários...) e Jenny-Ci (obrigada pelo comentário... é tudo gentileza sua!^^)...

Até semana que vem!

Midori^-^


	15. Ciúmes sem fronteiras

Ciúmes sem fronteiras

Sakura (batendo fortemente na porta de seu irmão): 'TOUYA! TOUYA!'

Touya (abrindo a porta assustado): 'O QUE FOI, SAKURA?'

            Sakura não falou uma palavra. Só entrou no quarto e abraçou seu irmão fortemente, com lágrimas escorrendo de seu belo rosto.

            Touya entendeu que não devia exigir nenhuma resposta agora de sua irmã. A acolheu em seus braços, e a deitou em sua cama.

Yukito (preocupado): 'O que aconteceu?'

Touya (olhando seriamente para Yukito): 'Não sei. É melhor a gente não perguntar nada a ela agora.'

Yukito (sorrindo com doçura para Sakura): 'Durma um pouco, Sakura...'

Sakura (ainda chorando): 'Ele nunca vai me perdoar... ele nunca vai me perdoar, Yukito!'

Touya (preocupado): 'Perdoar por que?'

Sakura (cobrindo o rosto com as mãos): 'Eu o traí! Mas eu não sabia, eu não sabia, eu não sabia...'

Yukito (acariciando os cabelos de Sakura): 'Calma, calma... tudo vai ficar bem... descanse um pouco...'

            Yukito ficou ao lado de Sakura até ela dormir.

Yukito (sussurrando): 'Touya, ela já dormiu...'

Touya (abrindo a porta): 'Vamos procurar o moleque.'

Yukito (estranhando): 'Moleque?'

Touya (já fora do quarto): 'Syaoran, moleque... é tudo a mesma coisa.'

            Os dois foram ao quarto de Sakura, e não encontraram ninguém. No quarto onde estavam as crianças só estavam elas já no sétimo sonho no mínimo. 

Touya (batendo levemente na porta do quarto de Tomoyo e Eriol): 'Tomoyo!'

Tomoyo (entreabrindo a porta): 'Touya? O que aconteceu?'

Touya (meio nervoso): 'Não dá pra explicar agora. Você sabe onde o Syaoran poderia estar?'

Tomoyo (meio perdida na conversa): 'Bom... tinha um lugar que Sakura mencionou... o Tai é que deve saber onde é exatamente.'

Touya (correndo): 'Ótimo! Vou procurar o Tai.'

Tomoyo (correndo atrás dele com uma câmera nas mãos): 'Me espera!'

            Procuraram pelo quarto do jovem rapaz incessantemente, até encontrar:

Touya (agitado): 'Tai, me leva no lugar que o Syaoran vai...'

Tai (preocupado): 'O que aconteceu?'

Touya (puxando o garoto pelo braço): 'Depois eu te explico!'

            Os cinco (Touya, Tai, Tomoyo, – três pessoas com nome começando com 'T'! Esse foi mais uma comentário idiota da autora do fic! -  Yukito e Eriol que resolveu seguí-los.) correram para o tal lugar que Syaoran sempre ia pra ficar sozinho.

            Eles já estavam muito perto, e só dava pra ver um casal.

Tai (procurando Syaoran): 'Acho que ele não tá aqui... só tem um casal ali...'

Touya (ficando mais nervoso): 'É o moleque com a prima!'

            Ninguém estava acreditando em Touya, mas ele foi furioso em direção do casal. Logo viram que ele tinha razão.

Touya (pegando Syaoran pelo colarinho): 'QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA TRAIR MINHA IRMÃ, E DEIXAR ELA CHORANDO NA MANSÃO?'

Syaoran (nervoso): 'SE ELA TÁ CHORANDO, NÃO É POR CAUSA DA MINHA TRAIÇÃO, MAS POR CAUSA DOS BEIJOS DELA COM LAN! ENTÃO NÃO ME VENHA CULPAR SEM SABER ANTES O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO ENTRE NÓS.'

Touya (se acalmando): 'Você tá falando que Sakura te traiu?'

Syaoran (passando a mão no pescoço): 'Surpresa!'

Tomoyo (não parando de filmar, lógico): 'Syaoran, deve ter acontecido algo para Sakura ter feito isso. Ela nunca faria por querer, eu tenho certeza.'

Yukito (olhando seriamente para Syaoran): 'Tomoyo tem razão. Sakura te ama com todas as forças que ela tem. Ela não teria capacidade de fazer isso.'

Syaoran (nervoso): 'Perguntem pra ela, então. Mas eu sei do que eu estou falando: eu vi.'

Touya (olhando para Syaoran): 'Mas não quis ouvi-la, não, é?'

Syaoran (ainda nervoso): 'Precisa de mais explicação quando você encontra a esposa na cama aos beijos com um outro homem?'

Eriol (sério): 'Você tem que aprender a ouvir as pessoas.'

Syaoran (mais nervoso): 'EU OUVI VOCÊS. PASSEI A CONFIAR CEGAMENTE EM SAKURA, E É ISSO QUE RECEBO: UMA TRAIÇÃO. NÃO QUERO OUVIR MAIS NINGUÉM, A NÃO A SER A MIM MESMO.'

Eriol (voltando pra mansão): 'Ainda vai se arrepender de suas palavras, meu amigo...'

            Todos olharam com decepção para o guerreiro.

Tai (olhando uma última vez para Syaoran): 'E pensar que tive você como ídolo por tantos anos. Achei que amasse Sakura de verdade...'

            Ninguém falava uma palavra durante todo o caminho para a mansão. 

            Touya foi para seu quarto, e encontrou sua irmã ainda dormindo serenamente. Deixou uma lágrima cair de seus olhos, só de pensar que Sakura estava sofrendo.

Yukito (pousando uma mão no ombro de Touya): 'Ela vai ficar bem.'

Touya (sorrindo levemente): 'Tomara, Yuki...'

            Sakura acordou, e viu seu irmão dormindo no chão e Yukito dormindo na cama ao lado da sua. 

            O sol invadia levemente o quarto, e seus raios penetravam nos olhos de Sakura de uma forma que se tornaram mais verdes do que nunca. Seus cabelos quase ruivos refletiam o brilho...

            Tudo ia muito bem até Sakura se lembrar do que acontecera na noite passada. Se sentia suja, não-digna de nada do que tinha, traidora, adúltera...

Sakura (deixando uma lágrima cair de sua esmeralda): 'Por que eu não percebi? Por que?'

Yukito (acordando): 'Sakura? Você está bem?'

Sakura (tentando sorrir): 'Estou longe de estar bem, Yukito. Eu queria me matar.'

Yukito (a abraçando): 'Não! Não fala isso!'

Sakura (chorando mais): 'Eu não mereço nada do que eu tenho. O Syaoran me odeia agora... não tenho porque viver.'

Yukito (ainda abraçado a Sakura): 'E seus filhos, Sakura?'

Sakura (olhando para o jardim pela janela): 'Acho que toda vez que eu olhar para os rostos deles vou lembrar da estúpida que fui e que sou. Vou lembrar de que traí Syaoran.'

            Yukito a abraçou mais forte. 

            Sakura se levantou de repente.

Yukito (preocupado): 'O que foi Sakura?'

Sakura (desesperada): 'NÃO! NÃO! NÃO!'

            Ela saiu correndo do quarto.

Touya (acordando): 'O que tá acontecendo?'

Yukito (olhando para o jardim): 'Sakura viu Syaoran e Meiling se beijando.'

            Yelan ia andando pelo corredor, para ver se os hóspedes não muito bem aceitos por ela, estavam fazendo algo inapropriado.

            Sakura corria sem saber para onde ir. Só sabia de uma coisa: não queria continuar naquela mansão. Pelo desespero, caiu no chão.

            Parecia que suas forças haviam saído de seu corpo. Não conseguia se levantar. Lágrimas amargas saíam sem parar de suas esmeraldas. Ficou estendida no chão, chorando como criança.

Yelan (vendo aquela cena): 'MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?' 

Sakura (levantando a cabeça): 'Desculpe, senhora Li... vou me recolher, e...'

Yelan (olhando para o rosto molhado de Sakura): 'Por que está chorando?'

Sakura (enxugando-as com as mãos): 'Não foi nada...'

Yelan (ajudando Sakura a se levantar): 'É melhor você falar a verdade.'

Yukito e Touya (gritando): 'SAKURA! SAKURA! VOCÊ TÁ BEM?'

Yelan (olhando para os dois): 'Nos deixem sozinhas. Eu preciso conversar com Sakura.'

            Yukito e Touya sentiram que deviam as deixar sozinhas. Lógico que nenhum dos dois estavam gostando da idéia, mas do mesmo jeito, deixaram o corredor, voltando para o quarto.

Yelan (elas já estavam num escritório): 'Sakura, pode contar tudo.'

Sakura (ainda chorando): 'Eu... eu não sei se consigo.'

Yelan (séria – estavam sentadas em um sofá): 'Você tem boca e não é muda. Fala.'

Sakura (tentando enxugar todas as lágrimas que desciam de seus olhos): 'Ontem, quando eu fui para o meu quarto...'

            Sakura contou tudo com detalhes. Por incrível que pareça, Yelan não mostrava nenhuma mudança de expressão.

Yelan (após ouvir todo o relato): 'Era de se esperar que Lan fizesse algo do gênero...'

Sakura (curiosa): 'Como?'

Yelan (olhando para uma das janelas): 'Todos sabem que ele ainda te ama.'

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Tomoyo:

Tomoyo (pegando uma das tantas fitas em uma mala – uau! Ela tem uma mala só de fitas!): 'Vamos ver o vídeo da briga da doce e linda Sakura com a feia e detestável Meiling...'

Eriol (assustado em Tomoyo falar assim de alguém): 'Tomoyo!'

Tomoyo (colocando a fita no vídeo): 'E você esperava que eu tivesse piedade daquela chinesinha de baixa qualidade?'

Touya (de olhos arregalados): 'B... bem... vamos ver o vídeo... mas todos prestem atenção a qualquer coisa!'

Yukito (falando com Tomoyo): 'É melhor você avançar pra parte da briga.'

Tomoyo (obedecendo): 'Aí! Agora é que Sakura vai segurar o braço de Meiling!'

            Todos viram a cena atentos.

Touya (falando de repente): 'Pára!'

            Tomoyo parou no mesmo instante em que Touya falou.

Eriol (olhando para Touya): 'Você viu alguma coisa?'

Touya (sério): 'Na verdade, sim. Volta um pouco, e tenta ir pausando aos poucos, Tomoyo.'

            A menina fez o que Touya havia pedido.

Yukito (surpreso): 'A Meiling fez um sinal com os dedos, e logo em seguida Lan apareceu!'

Touya (furioso): 'Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa atrás disso tudo!'

Continua...

Gente! Fala sério! Pois é, pois é... agora que descobriram que Lan e Meiling armaram tudo... como Syaoran vai reagir? E Yelan? Ficou boazinha de repente? Eeeeeeiiita!

Olha... esta história como diz Vanessa, tá ficando que nem novela mexicana... mas apesar de todas as tramas, acho que está uns níveis a cima disso... o que vocês acham?

Mandem-me opiniões, sugestões, críticas....

Tchauzinho!

Midori^-^

Oieeee... agora lembrei de vocês!!!!!!! Não esqueci de postar no dia certo, né? 

Bom, obrigada todas as reviews, pessoal, e nooooooossa! A Vanessa deixou uma... ela nunca deixava! Bom, agradeço mais uma vez todas as reviews!!!

Amo vocês, tá?

Beijinhussss

Midori^-^  


	16. O arrependimento

O arrependimento

Hideki (andando de mãos dadas com a jovem menina): 'Por que mamãe pediu pra você cuidar da gente?'

Nadeshiko (tentando escapar do assunto): 'Pois é... pra onde a gente tá indo?'

Hideki (olhando feio pra irmã): 'Hei! Eu perguntei primeiro que você!'

Lai (olhando docemente para Hideki): 'Seus pais estão resolvendo uns problemas.'

Hideki (olhando pro chão enquanto andava): 'É por causa daquela moça de trança, não é?'

Lai (ficando constrangida em falar disso com as crianças): 'Eu não sei.'

Nadeshiko (vendo a situação dela): 'Pra onde a gente tá indo, mesmo?'

Lai (sorrindo): 'Vamos passear em uma praça.'

            Eles prosseguiram alegremente, e tiveram uma tarde muito agradável. Lai era filha de Wei, e amava cuidar de crianças. Desde todo esse conflito, Sakura achou melhor deixar as crianças sob os cuidados de Lai, depois de ter certeza de que ela seria ótima com seus filhos.

Yelan (ainda olhando para a janela): 'Ou você pensa que uma pessoa pode controlar seus sentimentos de uma tal forma, que possa controlar o amor? Ele como qualquer ser humano, não tem controle sob isso. Ele te ama, e nunca vai deixar esse sentimento de lado. Ele quer te possuir.'

Sakura (olhando para o chão): 'Mas eu não sou um objeto. E além do mais, eu amo muito o seu filho.'

Yelan (voltando seu olhar para Sakura): 'Sakura, eu não costumo me arrepender de meus atos, mas desde sua chegada na vida de Syaoran, venho revendo meus atos, e achando erros neles. Me desculpe por todo o mal que lhe fiz.'

Sakura (desconfiada de sua sogra): 'Você estava sendo grossa comigo por causa da Meiling?'

Yelan (olhando com arrependimento para Sakura): 'Eu tive que cuidar de Meiling. Ela estava sempre abatida com o casamento de Syaoran com você. Eu pensei que ela amasse mais ao meu filho do que você ama. Mas vejo que estava errada. Ela está fazendo mal ao meu filho, enquanto você... você prefere se culpar do que culpar ao meu filho.'

Sakura (deixando mais uma lágrima cair): 'Mas eu sou culpada.'

Yelan (secando a lágrima de Sakura levemente): 'Não, Sakura. Você não poderia saber que Lan estava com segundas intenções pra cima de você. Eu posso ver em seu olhar que você é muito ingênua. Mas Syaoran a traiu, e não quis ouvir a verdade vinda de você. Ele só está confiando no que os outros falam, e não está confiando na sua palavra. Acredite: você não tem culpa de nada.'

Sakura (abraçando Yelan): 'Obrigada, Yelan. Mas mesmo com essas palavras, o peso da culpa não deixa minha alma em paz.'

            Yelan a abraçou como se ela fosse uma filha. Como pôde se enganar tanto com Meiling? Sakura sofria agora pelos erros de seu filho, e por seus próprios erros... mas o que poderia fazer para ajudá-los? 

            Depois daquela conversa, Sakura pôde sentir o que era ter uma mãe. A doce flor saía do escritório, deixando Yelan pensando sozinha. 

            Caminhava lentamente pelos corredores iluminados pelo sol da mansão.

Sakura (vendo Syaoran e Meiling aos beijos na porta de seu quarto): 'SYAORAN?'

            Syaoran e Meiling não pararam de se beijar.

Sakura (puxando Meiling pelos cabelos): 'SAI DE PERTO DO MEU MARIDO!'

Syaoran (dando um tapa em Sakura): 'LARGA ELA!'

            Sakura nunca imaginaria que um dia Syaoran tivesse coragem o bastante pra bater em seu rosto. Ele mesmo prometera isso. 

"Nunca bateria em você, minha flor..." – Sakura lembrava de suas palavras.

            Não sentia raiva. Sentia decepção. Decepção de pensar de que aquele era o homem de sua vida. O homem a quem ela havia entregado seu corpo, entregado sua alma, e entregado seu coração.

            Olhou serenamente para Syaoran, e estampou um sorriso tímido em seu rosto marcado pelo tapa.

Sakura (deixando uma lágrima cair de seus olhos): 'Então que você seja feliz, Syaoran. Nunca vou deixar de te amar.'

            Disse isso e começou a andar rumo ao jardim. Mais lágrimas caíam de seus olhos de esmeralda.

Tai (que estava andando no corredor): 'Sakura? O que aconteceu? Quem te bateu?'

Sakura (enxugando as lágrimas): 'Não importa, Tai.'

Tai (preocupado): 'Foi o Syaoran? Eu mato o meu primo, e...'

Sakura (sorrindo um pouco): 'Não se preocupa comigo, Tai. Eu vou ficar bem... um dia eu vou ficar bem...'

            Sakura continuou a andar vagarosamente para o jardim. Chegando lá, sentou-se à sombra de uma grande árvore.

Voz: 'Shang e Yelan plantaram essa árvore quando faltavam uns dias pra Syaoran nascer.'

Sakura (enxugando as lágrimas): 'Eu... era só um cisco.'

Wei (sentado-se ao lado de Sakura): 'Não precisa mentir pra mim.'

Sakura (abraçando Wei como se ele fosse um pai): 'O Syaoran...'

Wei (acariciando os cabelos de Sakura): 'Não precisa me explicar nada. Pode chorar... vai fazer bem à você.'

            Sakura chorava sem parar nos braços de Wei, o homem que era como um pai para Syaoran.

Syaoran (chegando perto dos dois): 'Wei! Você está do lado dela?'

Wei (sério): 'Não estou do lado de ninguém. Eu só sou a favor do amor verdadeiro. Eu pensei que era isso o que sentia por Sakura. Mas posso ver que eu estava errado.'

Syaoran (revoltado): 'Como pode falar isso? **Eu** é que a amava. **Ela** é que errou!'

Sakura (se levantando abruptamente): 'Syaoran, se eu estivesse na sua posição, eu antes de tudo procuraria ouvir a verdade de você, mas você não fez isso. Ao contrário! Você não quis me ouvir. Agora eu desejo de todo o meu coração que você e Meiling sejam felizes, mas me deixa em paz, por favor!'

Syaoran (nervoso): 'Que irônico! Não se faz de santa, Sakura!'

Sakura (deixando várias lágrimas descerem de seus olhos): 'Syaoran, eu te amo!'

Meiling (abraçando Syaoran por trás): 'Mas não parece.'

Wei (se levantando e acolhendo Sakura em seus braços): 'Jovem Syaoran, o senhor já é um homem. Aja como um!'

            Sakura olhava tristemente com seus olhos de esmeralda para os olhos cor de chocolate de Syaoran.

            Meiling sem aviso prévio beijou Syaoran. O jovem guerreiro retribuía o beijo ardentemente, sem tirar os olhos de Sakura.

            A doce menina de olhos verdes saiu correndo da mansão.

Tomoyo (falando com Touya): 'Será que Sakura já conversou com Yelan?'

Touya (sério): 'Eu sei lá... ficamos no quarto, vimos o vídeo, viemos pra cozinha, fomos pro jardim... a não ser que esteja acontecendo um desencontro.'

Yukito (olhando para todos): 'Por que não procuramos por Yelan?'

Eriol (se levantando): 'Vamos, então!'

            Os quatro saíram em busca de Yelan.

Eriol (avistando Yelan por uma brecha da porta): 'Yelan!'

Yelan (se levantando e abrindo a porta): 'O que foi?'

Yukito (vendo que Sakura não estava com ela): 'Onde está Sakura?'

Yelan (preocupada): 'Eu não sei...'

Touya (preocupado): 'Há quanto tempo ela saiu daqui?'

Yelan (pensando um pouco): 'Há uns 25 minutos.'

Tomoyo (correndo): 'Vamos procurá-la no jardim!'

Touya (correndo atrás dela): 'Espera aí!'

            Eles correram desesperados atrás de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo (vendo Syaoran e Meiling aos beijos no jardim): 'SYAORAN!'

Meiling (olhando feio para a doce menina de olhos violeta): 'Não agüento mais essas interrupções!'

Touya (puxando Meiling fortemente pelo braço): 'COMO VOCÊ PÔDE?'

Syaoran (nervoso com Touya): 'Não machuca a Meiling!'

Eriol (encarando Syaoran): 'Me espanta você agir assim por Meiling, e não fazer nada por Sakura.'

Syaoran (revoltado): 'ELA ME TRAIU! ISSO NÃO TÁ CLARO PRA VOCÊS?'

Yukito (revoltado com as atitudes de Syaoran): 'Pois saiba que Lan e Meiling armaram tudo!'

Syaoran (assustado): 'O QUE????????????'

Tomoyo (olhando feio para Meiling): 'Pois é... temos tudo gravado!'

Sakura corria no meio da multidão. Se sentou em um banco.

Lágrimas escorriam sem parar.

"Por que continuar a viver? Meus filhos podem ser felizes ao lado do pai e de meu irmão..." – pensava Sakura. – "Agora não tem porquê temer a morte... o amor de minha vida me odeia, e já tem até outra. Ele pode ser culpado em certos pontos, sim, mas nem por isso deixo de amá-lo um só segundo."

            Se levantou do banco, e se encaminhou ao lugar preferido de Syaoran.

            Cravou na maior árvore com um canivete que pegou emprestado de um homem que trabalhava ali perto:

"N H T E Y T" – dentro de um coração e "S" em um coração enorme com uma gota representando uma lágrima dela ao lado (Pra quem não entendeu, N é de Nadeshiko, H de Hideki, T de Tomoyo, E de Eriol, Y de Yukito, T de Touya e S de Syaoran, lindo, tudo de bom...).

Sakura (entregando o canivete para o senhor): 'Obrigado.' – ela já sabia um mínimo de chinês, né, gente? He, he!!!

Senhor (sorrindo para a bela mulher): 'De nada!'

            Sakura sorriu para o senhor, e voltou ao lugar preferido de seu amado lobo...

Sakura (olhando pra baixo): 'Nossa! Como aqui é alto!'

Continua...

Oh, my God!!!!! O que a Sakura vai fazer? Duh! Essa pergunta foi fogo... Será que a Sakura vai fazer essa besteira? Ah! Agora melhorou um pouco, né, people? 

Chega de brincadeirinhas... gente! A Sakura pirou o cabeção geral! Se bem que... o Syaoran tá sendo mó bobão com ela (mas ele continua lindo, **lógico**!)... é duro ver que o maior amor de sua vida está com outra, e que te menospreza na moral assim, cara! Mó mancada dele... mas... agora que ele já sabe da verdade, qual será a primeira atitude dele? Esmagar Lan e Meiling na porrada (que legal! Uma idéia!) ou correr atrás de Sakura, pra de repente a encontrar viva ainda? Respostas que só serão respondidas no próximo capítulo emocionante de Betty, a feia... tô zoando... só tô falando isso pra zoar do comentário da Vanessa (de que esse fic tá com cara de novela mexicana)... continuem comigo nesse maravilhoso fic (sou modesta...=*)!

Sugestões, críticas e opiniões... mandem-me tudo! Ficarei feliz em responder a todos vocês!

Tchauzinho!

Midori^-^

Obs.: desculpem-me pelas besteiras... é que eu sou feliz de mais da conta.... tô ouvindo aquela música do Renato Russo, que nem sei o nome... ("...quem acredita sempre alcança..." – alguém sabe o nome?) é mó iradinha! Não vão pensar que estou sobre efeito de alguma substância química ou algo de gênero! Putz, vou parar de escrever, senão só vou escrever mais besteira!

Fui!

Midori^-^

Oi gentem! Como é que eu pude escrever tanta asneira?! Hehehehehe... só vou falar uma coisa: me desculpem! Eu esqueci totalmente de postar na sexta, e aí sábado teve um aniversário de 15 anos, e domingo uma amiga ficou aqui, e esqueci completamente!

Obrigada a todas as reviews que ando recebendo! Ainda vamos chegar às 100 reviews, né?!?! Eu quero taaaaaanto!!!! Hihihihi... Obrigada a todos mesmo! E eu não vou colocar os nomes aqui, porque eu tenho medo de esquecer alguém! Mas obrigada de qualquer modo! O FF.net colocou um troço que não dá pra responder direto as reviews, então não pensem que não respondo! Eu simplesmente não posso... mas foi por falta de tempo também... não estou entrando tanto na net como antes, pq estou no meio de amistosos na escola...

Bom, beijinhussss

Midori^-^

Ps.: Mais: visitem o meu blog! 

E tem também o blog do time: www.futsalcefetes.blogger.com.br

E tem o blog da turma também: www.v02.blogger.com.br 

Visitem!


	17. Sakura

Sakura

            Sakura olhava com medo para baixo. O vento batia levemente em seu delicado rosto.

Sakura (com várias lágrimas no rosto): 'Mamãe; Papai...'

Syaoran (olhando nervoso para Meiling): 'Meiling? Me fala a verdade!'

Meiling (olhando pro chão): 'Syaoran...'

Syaoran (a segurando pelos braços com força): 'FALA! VOCÊ É UMA IDIOTA!'

Meiling (nervosa com o comentário): 'POIS ESSA IDIOTA AQUI TE AMA MAIS DO QUE ALGUÉM PODERIA AMAR!'

Tomoyo (nervosa – nossa! A Tomoyo mudou, né? Legal...): 'VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE FALA! A SAKURA AMA O SYAORAN MAIS DO QUE VOCÊ PODERIA AMAR!'

Syaoran (preocupado): 'A gente tem que procurar a Sakura! Não tô com um bom pressentimento!'

Touya (já correndo): 'VAMOS LOGO!'

            Todos correram atrás de Touya, deixando Meiling chorando no jardim da mansão Li. – bicho, gostei dessa parte! Bem feito pra Meiling! Mais uma vez desculpem-me os fãs de Meiling... mas o que posso fazer? Ela tá mó malvada mesmo...  

Voz: 'Senhorita?'

Sakura (olhando assustada para trás e enxugando o rosto com as mãos): 'O que?'

Voz: 'A senhorita perdeu alguma coisa?'

Sakura (vendo que era o mesmo senhor que havia emprestado um canivete a ela): 'Perdi sim.'

Senhor: 'Posso ajudar?'

Sakura (deixando uma lágrima escorrer): 'Infelizmente não...'

Senhor (se curvando): 'Meu nome é Young Chui. Desculpe-me não ter me apresentado antes.' – gente, quem vê Gilmore Girls sabe que esse é o nome do carinha com quem a Lane saiu uma vez, quando ela já tava com o David. Mas é que não sei... não sou muito boa com nomes chineses, uma vez que sou descendente de japoneses... e sim... eu sei que o carinha é coreano... mas... cara, isso é muito difícil... por favor me entendam... e além do mais... ele não é muito importante na história.

Sakura (se curvando): 'Meu nome é Sakura Li.'

Young (assustado): 'Li?'

Sakura (olhando para o chão): 'Sou... era esposa de Syaoran Li.'

Young (estranhando): 'Como?'

Sakura (olhando para o chão): 'Estamos separados.'

Young (constrangido): 'Desculpe eu ter perguntado isso. Afinal, não é da minha conta.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Não foi nada.'

Young (sorrindo): 'Agora eu tenho que ir. Minha esposa e meus filhos devem estar me esperando.'

            Sakura viu o homem se afastar de lá. Como desejava que ela e seu querido Syaoran fossem felizes até o final de suas vidas... 

"Mas infelizmente a vida não quis assim." – pensou ela.

            Olhou para baixo mais uma vez. 

Sakura (olhando pro céu estrelado que começava a aparecer): 'Já estou indo, mamãe e papai...'

Syaoran (correndo e olhando atentamente a todos os lugares): 'ACHO QUE JÁ SEI ONDE ELA ESTÁ!'

Tomoyo (correndo): 'ELA DEVE ESTAR NAQUELE LUGAR!'

Touya (correndo): 'CALEM A BOCA E CORRAM MAIS!'

            Sakura lembrou uma última vez do rosto de seu querido lobo. Seus cabelos rebeldes caindo em sua bela face, seus olhos cor de âmbar brilhantes como estrelas do céu celeste da China. 

Sakura (falando com ela mesma): 'Meu querido Syaoran... eu te amo...'

            Colocou um pé à frente. 

Voz: 'SAKURA! NÃO FAZ ISSO!'

            Sakura olhou assustada pra trás e viu Syaoran correndo em sua direção.

            Sorriu docemente em poder ver seu amado. Deixou uma leve e cristalina lágrima descer de seus olhos.

Syaoran (tentando alcançar a mão de Sakura): 'SAKURA!'

            Mas por poucos milímetros, a mão de Syaoran não alcançou a mão de sua amada flor.

            Sakura fechou seus olhos e sentia o vento forte bater em sua face.

Syaoran (ainda com a mão estendida no ar): 'Sakura... Sakura...'

Touya (chorando): 'SAKURA! SYAORAN, SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ É CULPADO DE TUDO!'

Tomoyo (no chão): 'MINHA DOCE SAKURA... NÃO É POSSÍVEL...'

Eriol (olhando para baixo e vendo só a escuridão): 'Sakura. Por que fez isso?'

Yukito (se aproximando de Eriol aos prantos): 'Você sabe muito bem porque ela fez isso.'

Touya (pegando o celular): 'Vamos chamar uma ambulância ou algo parecido. Talvez ela ainda esteja viva.'

            Minutos depois uma equipe de resgate chegava ao local. O corpo de Sakura fora achado após três horas de procura, mas com sinais vitais muito fracos. Uma tênue linha a ligava à vida. Batera fortemente a cabeça em uma pedra, e isso poderia causar seqüelas muito graves nos movimentos, na fala e na memória.

Syaoran (ao lado dela na ambulância): 'Sakura, minha flor... fala comigo...'

            Sakura não respondia a nada. Seus doces olhos de esmeralda estavam fechados, e seu rosto estava regado de sangue. Seus cabelos estavam sujos, e vários cortes e hematomas percorriam seu corpo.

Touya (gritando): 'SYAORAN! EU VOU COM ELA! ELA É MINHA IRMÃ!'

            Syaoran não respondia. Nada mais importava. A única coisa que queria fazer era ficar ao lado de sua doce Sakura.

Tomoyo (falando com Touya): 'Se acalme, Touya. Deixe Syaoran com Sakura só por agora. Você sabe que ele está sofrendo muito também.'

Touya (abraçando Yukito): 'A Sakura...'

Yukito (chorando e abraçando Touya fortemente): 'Eu sei... mas ela vai ficar bem, Touya... ela vai ficar bem...'

Eriol (acariciando o rosto de Tomoyo): 'Você tá bem?'

Tomoyo (deixando uma lágrima cair de seus olhos): 'O que você acha?'

            A ambulância desapareceu na escuridão, levando Sakura rapidamente para o hospital.

Syaoran (sério): 'Qual é o estado de minha esposa?'

Dr. Zhong (olhando para a prancheta que segurava): 'Não vou mentir... o estado dela é muito ruim. Teremos que fazer uma operação no crânio, pois uma parte está quebrada, e deverá ser reconstituída. É uma operação difícil e demorada. Além do mais, teremos que tirar um coágulo que se formou no cérebro. Ele está crescendo muito, e se não tirarmos agora, poderá afetar partes essenciais do cérebro, afetando ainda mais sua esposa. No resto do corpo, ela teve algumas costelas quebradas, e a bacia foi um pouco afetada. Como eu disse anteriormente, o estado da senhora Li não é muito bom.'

Syaoran (passando as mãos no cabelo): 'Quando farão a operação na cabeça?'

Dr. Zhong (ajeitando os óculos): 'Agora mesmo. Se não formos rápidos, ela pode morrer. Licença.'

            Disse isso e saiu rapidamente para entrar em uma sala de operações.

Tomoyo (aflita): 'Syaoran? O que ele falou? Meu chinês ainda é muito ruim e não entendi nem metade do que ele disse.'

Syaoran (olhando para o chão): 'Vão tirar um coágulo do cérebro dela e reconstituir uma parte do crânio dela.'

Touya (chorando): 'É TUDO CULPA SUA, SYAORAN! EU SABIA QUE NÃO DEVIA TER DEIXADO ELA SE CASAR COM VOCÊ!'

Eriol (segurando Touya que queria agredir seu amigo): 'Calma, calma. Ele é culpado sim... mas ele também foi usado.'

Yukito (olhando seriamente para seu 'amigo'): 'Ele tem razão. Syaoran não é inteiramente culpado.'

Touya (olhando ferozmente para Syaoran): 'Não importa. Ele ainda é culpado.'

            Neste instante, duas pessoas entraram no hospital apressadamente. 

Lan (preocupado): 'ONDE ESTÁ SAKURA?'

Enfermeira: 'Por favor, parem de gritar! Isso aqui é um hospital!' 

Lan (falando mais baixo): 'Onde está Sakura?'

Touya (pegando Lan pelo colarinho): 'Está quase morrendo naquela sala de operações por causa da sua obsessão por ela.'

Meiling (empurrando Touya pra longe de seu irmão): 'Hei! Sai de perto do meu irmão.'

Tomoyo (olhando feio para Meiling – isso aí, Tomoyo! Bad girl mesmo!): Você também é culpada por Sakura estar lá dentro sendo operada.'

Meiling (se fazendo de coitada): 'Eu? O que é que eu fiz?'

Syaoran (chorando de raiva): 'Me enganou. E por causa disso, a única mulher que amo está entre a vida e a morte!'

Meiling (olhando tristemente para Syaoran): 'Você nunca me amou? E aqueles beijos?'

Syaoran (olhando com raiva para a chinesa): 'Eu nunca te amei, e nunca poderia te amar, porque eu amo a Sakura, e só ela. Os beijos não eram verdadeiros. Ou você acha que de uma hora pra outra eu passaria a te amar?'

Meiling (sentando-se em uma das cadeiras): 'Mas... o Lan falou que você me amaria...'

Touya (olhando para Lan): 'O que você fez?'

Lan (chorando): 'Eu só queria Sakura pra mim.'

Syaoran (nervoso): 'Pois agora ela está à beira da morte por sua causa. Parabéns.'

Lan (sorrindo ironicamente): 'Pelo menos morta ela não será sua.'

Touya (dando um soco em Lan): 'QUEM DISSE QUE ELA VAI MORRER?'

Enfermeira: Por favor, queiram se retirar daqui!'

            Todos se entreolharam e permaneceram em silêncio.

Continua...

Gente! Deu um trabalho fazer esse capítulo! Primeiro, eu viajei pra Maceió (hoje é dia 12 de Abril, e tenho férias até dia 15... 'escola federal' já diz tudo né?) – gente, lá é o paraíso que Deus fez na terra! – e meio que perdi a linha de sintonia entre mim e o texto... aí comecei a escrever de novo, e o capítulo era mínimo! Muito pequeno, e não gostei do contexto. Aí fiquei pensando no que poderia fazer. Foi aí que Vanessinha me ligou e me deu uma luz! Muito brigada... agora eu gostei mais... e um pouco do contexto que iria aparecer nesse capítulo aparecerá no próximo... ficará legal... pelo menos eu acho, né, gente! Bom, acho que vocês já sabem que estou aberta a receber opiniões, sugestões e críticas! Até o próximo capítulo!

Tchauzinho!

Midori^-^

Oieee! Cumpri com o prazo! Hehehehehe... esse capítulo pode ter parecido meio falso, com o médico falando tudo aquilo. Mas é possível, porque eu vi num documentário que fizeram em um hospital americano,  e um cara tinha se jogado de um prédio eu acho, e aconteceu tudo isso com ele no crânio. No resto do corpo foi invenção minha mesmo... 

Bom, quero agradecer à ((desculpe desde já se esqueci de alguém!!!!!)): Rô (amiguxa querida! Adoro você!), Andy, Merry, Angel Nanda, Kathy, Jenny-Ci, Kaorochan... e acho que só, né? Ah! Diones também! Bom... vou ficando por aqui...

Beijinhusssss e não esqueçam de deixar review pra mim!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Midori^-^   


	18. Entre a vida e a morte

Entre a vida e a morte

Sakura abriu os olhos e só via um espaço negro e infinito à sua frente.

Sakura (falando sozinha): 'Onde eu estou?'

Voz: 'Prestes a morrer.'

Sakura (vendo um vulto): 'Quem é você?'

Voz: 'Sou a morte. Estou encarregada de levar você para perto de seus queridos pais.'

Sakura (deixando uma lágrima cair de seus olhos): 'Pra onde eu tenho que ir?'

Morte: 'É só...'

            Mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, outras vozes emergiram da escuridão.

Voz I: 'Nos deixe um instante a sós, por favor.'

Morte: 'Então vocês são os pais dela. Só porque são vocês, eu deixarei, mas têm pouco tempo.'

Voz II: 'Obrigada. Nós estamos muito gratos.'

Sakura (não acreditando no que via): 'Papai? Mamãe?'

Syaoran (falando com Sakura ainda em seu leito): 'Sakura, volta pra mim! Não agüento mais esperar! Há três dias você não abre seus olhos!'

Touya (de braços cruzados em frente à porta): 'Será que ela pode nos ouvir?'

Tomoyo (olhando pro chão): 'Eu não sei... mas pelo sim pelo não, é melhor falar. De repente ela ouve e volta pra gente...'

Syaoran (segurando a mão de sua bela flor): 'Eu te amo, Sakura...'

Fujitaka (passando suas mãos brancas no rosto de Sakura): 'Minha filha! Senti tanto a sua falta!'

Sakura (sorrindo e deixando uma lágrima cair de seu olho de esmeralda): 'Papai?'

Nadeshiko (abraçando Sakura): 'Eu te amo, Sakura!'

            Sakura sentiu um calor invadir sua alma. Incrivelmente, sua mãe ainda era quente como se ainda estivesse viva, e seus braços a reconfortavam imensamente.

Sakura (olhando profundamente para os olhos de sua mãe): 'Mãe?'

Fujitaka (olhando meigamente para sua querida filha): 'Por que fez isso, Sakura?'

Sakura (olhando tristemente para seu pai): 'O amor da minha vida não me ama, papai...'

Nadeshiko (acariciando os cabelos de Sakura): 'Você não está ouvindo? Você não está ouvindo as vozes?'

Sakura (parando para ver se ouvia algo): 'Não...'

Fujitaka (passando suas mãos no rosto de Sakura, a fazendo fechar os olhos): 'Escute... com o coração...'

            Sakura com os olhos fechados tentou escutar alguma coisa.

            De repente, começou a escutar palavras soltas. Reconhecia a voz de cada um claramente.

Syaoran: "... te amo..."

Nadeshiko: "... mamãe?..."

Touya: "...Sakura.... volta..."

Tomoyo: "... minha doce Sakura..."

Eriol: "... nos escute..."

Yukito: "... volte para gente..."

Hideki: "... eu quero a mamãe!..."

            Sakura abriu seus olhos repentinamente. As suas reluzentes esmeraldas emanavam dor através de suas amargas lágrimas.

Nadeshiko (sorrindo meigamente): 'Ele nunca deixaria de te amar...'

Hideki (chorando sem parar): 'Eu quero a minha mamãe! Por que ela não quer acordar?'

Syaoran (o segurando no colo): 'Lai, eu não falei que eles deveriam ficar na mansão?'

Lai (olhando para o chão): 'Mas...'

Nadeshiko (chorando silenciosamente): 'Eu que insisti, papai. Eu queria ver a mamãe. Não é justo a gente ficar esperando lá na mansão.'

Tomoyo (a abraçando): 'Ah, Nadeshiko! Sua mãe vai ficar bem.'

Dr. Zhong (vendo aquele bando de gente no quarto): 'Podem ir saindo! Tem muita gente aqui! Assim fica pior pra Sra Li! E quem deixou vocês entrarem aqui?'

Syaoran (olhando para o médico): 'Eu entrei aqui. Eu não consegui ficar esperando lá fora. É minha esposa que está aqui, e não quero ficar longe dela. Por favor, entenda.'

Dr. Zhong (olhando para as crianças): 'Vocês são os filhos da Sra Li?'

            Nadeshiko só fez que sim com a cabeça.

Dr. Zhong (suspirando): 'Está bem... mas só podem ficar duas pessoas de cada vez. E não façam muito barulho, tudo bem? Estou fazendo uma exceção por causa das crianças... só por causa delas...'

Touya (sorrindo): 'Obrigado, dr, obrigado.'

            O médico sorriu e deixou o quarto.

Sakura (chorando): 'Mas...'

Fujitaka (a interrompendo): 'Eu sei o que ele fez, mas ele nunca deixaria de te amar, minha filha!'

Nadeshiko (sorrindo): 'Acredite, Sakura.'

Sakura (tapando o rosto com as mãos): 'Mas agora eu estou morta!'

Fujitaka (sério): 'Você ainda tem uma chance.'

Sakura (curiosa): 'Como?'

Nadeshiko (sorrindo): 'É isso mesmo... você tem uma chance.'

Hideki (do lado de fora do quarto): 'Tia Tomoyo, minha mamãe tá morta?'

Tomoyo (sorrindo docemente): 'Claro que não, Hideki! Ela vai ficar boa logo, logo...'

Nadeshiko (olhando seriamente para Tomoyo): 'Não mente, tia Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo (assustada): 'Como?'

Nadeshiko (ainda séria): 'Se fosse tão certo que mamãe ficasse boa logo, ninguém ia estar chorando sem parar.'

Eriol (olhando meigamente para Nadeshiko): 'Você é muito esperta... mas eu sei que sua mãe vai ficar boa.'

Hideki (curioso): 'Como você poderia saber?'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Não sei... é só um intuição...'

Hideki (curioso): 'O que é 'intuição'?'

Sakura (olhando curiosa para seus pais): 'O que eu devo fazer?'

Fujitaka (sorrindo): 'É só você querer voltar por um forte motivo.'

Sakura (falando baixo): 'Syaoran...'

Nadeshiko (sorrindo): 'Exatamente...'

            Sakura fechou os olhos e pensou profundamente em seu querido lobo. Com ele teve filhos lindos... Nadeshiko e Hideki... abriu os olhos.

Sakura (abrindo os olhos lentamente): 'Mamãe, papai... acho que não deu certo e...'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Sakura?'

Sakura (deixando uma lágrima cair de seus olhos): 'Syaoran?'

Touya (não acreditando): 'Monstrenga?'

Sakura (tentando se levantar): 'AI!'

Syaoran (a ajeitando na cama): 'Você não pode se mexer ainda, minha flor! Você foi operada!'

Sakura (fazendo cara feia): 'Então voltei a ser sua flor de novo?'

Touya (tirando Syaoran do quarto): 'Por favor, avise os outros que Sakura acordou. Preciso conversar com ela.'

Syaoran (olhando uma última vez para sua doce flor): 'Está bem... mas eu depois quero falar com ela.'

            Touya fechou a porta.

Sakura (olhando para o irmão): 'Touya, eu vi o papai e a mamãe!'

Touya (surpreso): 'Você o que?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Eu vi a mamãe e o papai!'

Touya (preocupado): 'Vou chamar a enfermeira! Você tá delirando!'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Eu não tô delirando! Eu tô falando a verdade! Eles tinham grandes asas brancas, e me falaram que eu não devia ter feito o que fiz, e mamãe me abraçou, e...'

Touya (olhando docemente para sua irmã): 'Tudo bem... eu acredito.'

Sakura (levantando uma sobrancelha): 'Acredita mesmo?'

Touya (sorrindo): 'Estou feliz que está de volta, Sakura.'

Sakura (olhando para a porta): 'Syaoran... o que fez ele mudar de idéia tão rápido?'

Touya (sério): 'A verdade...'

Continua...

Gente, eu sei... eu sei.... esse capítulo é muito, mas muito pequeno, mas é que se eu colocasse até ela falar com Syaoran e tal, o capítulo ia ficar grande demais... desculpem-me mesmo! Mas... Sakura acordou! (Não me diga! Esse foi mais um comentário idiota da autora desse fic! Não se assustem... não estou sob efeito de nada, viu? Como eu já disse uma vez: é só excesso de felicidade. Não faz mal, mas tem alguns efeitos, como falar besteira demais... não prejudica ninguém, mas pode encher o saco às vezes...) E o que será que acontecerá entre ela e o nosso lindo e tudo de bom lobo? Afinal, ele vacilou feio com ela. Será que o amor está acima de tudo? Só lendo o próximo capítulo!

Mandem-me sugestões, opiniões e críticas, está bem?

Tchauzinho!

Midori^-^

Oie gentem! Viu? Cumpri com o calendário, ao contrário do CEFETES, né... mas estou feliz pois voltamos a estudar!!! Aêêêêêêê!!! Sensacional, sensacional! Foi massa... voltou ontem...^^ adorei voltar lá e ver a escola cheia... quando eu treinava lá de noite, só tinha os atletas e uns estudantes da parte técnica... parecia mal-assombrada... era horrível... não parecia ser o CEFETES de sempre... mas isso já passou! Estamos estudando, com pique total, pois temos que terminar trabalhos, estudar alucinadamente para provas... enfim... aulas normais... ai, ai, ai Yukito... nada melhor, né?

Bom, não percam: dia 1º de setembro vai começar a passar Cavaleiros do Zodíaco no Cartoon Network, às 18 horas, tá? Esse é um dos melhores animes que existe! Assistam. Vale muito a pena^^

Bom, é só isso... e obrigada pelas reviews que recebi! Mas olha: ainda estou com a idéia de chegar a 100. estou guardando tudo em uma pasta no e-mail, e depois que eu terminar de postar, eu vou imprimir. Aí vou contar as que foram diretamente pro e-mail, sabem, sem ser review... é review, mas a pessoa é que escreve pro e-mail... ah.... acho que nem deu pra entender... então deixa pra lá... hehehehehehhe

Beijinhusss e até semana que vem!

Midori^-^


	19. Ai shiteru

Ai shiteru

Sakura (estranhando): 'Mas... ele tava tão convencido de que a culpada sou eu! Como ele poderia mudar de idéia tão rápido?'

Touya (sentando na beirada da cama): 'A Tomoyo tem umas provas filmadas...'

Sakura (ficando triste): 'Ele só ficou do meu lado desse modo, não é? Caso contrário, ele nunca acreditaria que eu fui usada pelo Lan!'

Nadeshiko (entrando no quarto de repente): 'É verdade! A mamãe acordou!'

Sakura (olhando docemente para sua filha): 'Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada afinal?'

Touya (sério): 'Três dias.'

Sakura (assustada): 'O que???'

Tomoyo (filmando): 'Sakura! Eu estou tão emocionada!'

Sakura (passando a mão levemente na cabeça): 'Não me filma, Tomoyo! Eu tô feia! Minha cabeça tá toda enfaixada!'

Syaoran (olhando profundamente para Sakura): 'Você nunca ficaria feia, minha flor.'

            Todos ficaram em silêncio.

Sakura (olhando pro teto): 'Syaoran, por favor, sai do quarto. Eu quero ficar somente com as pessoas que realmente me amam.'

            Syaoran olhou tristemente com seus olhos de âmbar regados de lágrimas para sua doce flor.

Syaoran (quebrando o silêncio): 'Sakura, eu te amo muito.'

Sakura (olhando para seu lobo com os olhos rasos de lágrimas): 'Pois não parece, Syaoran.'

Hideki (entrando no quarto seguido de Eriol e Yukito): 'Mamãe! Você voltou!'

Sakura (olhando meigamente para seu filho): 'Eu voltei, meu filho.'

Yukito (sorrindo): 'Sentimos sua falta!'

            Sakura sorriu docemente para seu adorado amigo.

Syaoran (olhando para todos): 'Por favor, poderiam se retirar? Eu tenho que ter uma conversa séria com Sakura.'

Sakura (olhando para Touya): 'Touya, leve as crianças pra tomar um lanche.'

            Touya fez que sim com a cabeça.

Syaoran (sentando na beirada da cama após todos saírem do quarto): 'Sakura, me perdoe, por favor.'

Sakura (deixando uma lágrima cair de seu olho de esmeralda): 'Você nunca acreditaria em mim se Tomoyo não tivesse as provas, não é?'

Syaoran (olhando pro chão): 'Eu sei que fui um idiota, mas é que você sabe como eu sou ciumento, e ver você com Lan novamente foi um choque muito grande pra mim.'

Sakura (nervosa): 'E VOCÊ NÃO ACHA QUE SOFRI VENDO VOCÊ E A MEILING?'

Syaoran (tentando acalmar sua flor): 'Calma, Sakura.'

Dr. Zhong (entrando no quarto de repente): 'Sra Li! Que bom que acordou!'

Sakura (sorrindo timidamente): 'Me desculpe, mas quem é o senhor?'

Dr. Zhong (sorrindo): 'Sou o médico que te operou. Sua recuperação está sendo rápida! Estou vendo que não teve alterações na fala. E a memória?'

Sakura (olhando com raiva para Syaoran): 'Preferia ter perdido.'

Dr. Zhong (vendo a situação): 'Bom, Sr. Li, eu peço que se retire. Sua esposa não pode se estressar. Só pode descansar... não ter preocupações.'

            Syaoran se retirou do quarto tristemente, olhando uma última vez para sua doce Sakura, que naquele momento estava morrendo de raiva dele. E o pior: com razão.

Touya (olhando com raiva para Syaoran): 'O que você fez com a minha irmã? Por que ela gritou?'

Syaoran (olhando pro chão): 'Por favor, me deixa em paz. Já não basta a mulher da minha vida estar com raiva de mim? Todos me culpam por ela ter feito isso, todos me culpam por ela estar no hospital, todos me culpam por tudo. Sei que sou culpado, mas não precisa ficar apontando toda hora. Acha que consegui dormir todos esses dias?'

            Touya sentiu uma ponta de peso na consciência, e não falou mais nada.

Nadeshiko (curiosa): 'Ninguém me falou porque a mamãe está aqui.'

Yukito (colocando Nadeshiko em seu colo): 'Depois ela te fala.'

Hideki (curioso): 'Por que vocês não podem falar?'

Syaoran (pegando Hideki no colo): 'É muito complicado, e vocês podem não entender agora.'

Nadeshiko (desconfiada): 'Vocês realmente vão contar depois? Promessa é dívida...'

Touya (sorrindo): 'Pode deixar.'

Dr. Zhong (dando a mão para Sakura): 'Vamos ver se consegue se levantar.'

Sakura (segurando mão do médico): 'Acho que sim...'

            Mas quando Sakura tentou se levantar, suas pernas pareciam fracas demais para suportarem o peso do corpo. Se sustentou pelos braços, apoiando-se nos ombros do jovem médico.

Dr. Zhong (a sentando na cama): 'Sra Li, isso é normal de acontecer. Já é inacreditável você não ter tido nenhum problema com a dicção e a memória. Não é pra se assustar, está bem?'

Sakura (olhando para o chão): 'Quanto tempo isso vai durar?'

Dr. Zhong (fazendo anotações): 'Não posso te assegurar de nada, mas creio que logo estará andando normalmente.' – gente, eu tenho que fazer esse comentário: o médico fala japonês, tá bom? É que eu estava pensando comigo agora e... o chinês de Sakura não pode ser tão bom assim, a ponto dela estar entendendo tudo tão perfeitamente... foi mal por esse erro, mas pelo menos eu vi a tempo, né? Me perdoem mesmo, tá? Obrigado!

Sakura (olhando para o médico): 'Isso não é permanente, né?'

Dr. Zhong (olhando incerto para Sakura): 'Creio que não.'

Nadeshiko (olhando pro pai): 'Quero conversar com a mamãe.'

Syaoran (sorrindo docemente): 'Agora ela está com o Dr, mas depois você pode ir.'

Hideki (olhando sério pro pai): 'Depois eu posso ir também?'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Claro!'

Tomoyo (filmando): 'Só tá faltando a Sakura...'

Eriol (colocando sua mão no ombro de Tomoyo): 'Logo poderá voltar a filmar Sakura normalmente... não se preocupe.'

Yukito (voltando da lanchonete): 'Touya, aqui está o café que pediu.'

Touya (pegando o grande copo): 'Obrigado, Yuki.'

Dr. Zhong (abrindo a porta): 'Não se esqueça. Amanhã vou estar aqui às 13hs para começarmos o seu tratamento. Assim logo voltará a andar.'

Sakura (tentando sorrir): 'Está bem...'

Nadeshiko (entrando no quarto e esbarrando no médico): 'Mãe!'

Syaoran (pegando a filha no colo): 'Desculpe, Dr... ela estava com muita vontade de falar com  a Sakura.'

Dr. Zhong (sorrindo): 'Está tudo bem, não se preocupe.'

Nadeshiko (querendo descer): 'Pai, deixa eu falar com a mamãe!'

Syaoran (a colocando no chão): 'Vai com calma...'

            Rapidamente a menina se encaminhou para a cama onde sua mãe se encontrava deitada.

Nadeshiko (sorrindo): 'Mãe!'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Nadeshiko...'

Nadeshiko (curiosa): 'Mãe, ninguém quer me contar porque você está aqui no hospital.'

Syaoran (olhando feio para Nadeshiko): 'Agora não, Nadeshiko...'

Sakura (olhando feio para Syaoran): 'Pelo menos ela procura saber da verdade, Syaoran.'

            Syaoran ficou calado, sem saber o que falar.

Sakura (olhando docemente para sua filha): 'Quando uma pessoa está sofrendo por alguma coisa, sua mente fica meio perturbada. E isso leva a pessoa a fazer besteiras. Por isso eu pulei de um barranco.'

Nadeshiko (encarando seu pai): 'Foi por causa do papai, não é?'

Syaoran (assustado): 'Como?'

Nadeshiko (ainda encarando seu pai): 'Eu vi você beijando aquela chinesa de trança no jardim, pai.'

Syaoran (preocupado): 'Quando você viu isso?'

Nadeshiko (séria): 'Não é muito difícil quando você faz isso na mesma casa em que estou. Ainda mais no jardim, pai. Não foi uma coisa muito inteligente, né?'

Sakura (olhando feio para Syaoran): 'Não podia pelo menos esconder das crianças?'

Nadeshiko (olhando para a mãe): 'O Hideki não sabe. Só eu vi.'

Syaoran (olhando tristemente para Nadeshiko): 'Obrigada, filha.'

Sakura (olhando para Nadeshiko): 'Filha, eu tenho que conversar com seu pai. Vai lá fora e fala pra ninguém entrar aqui, está bem?'

Nadeshiko (saindo do quarto): 'Tá bom...'

Syaoran (depois da filha ter saído): 'Sakura, eu...'

Sakura (olhando com raiva para Syaoran): 'Agora eu é que falo. Como você pôde fazer isso? Eu me senti tão culpada por tudo que tentei me matar! E depois de eu quase morrer, eu fico sabendo que se não fossem as provas que Tomoyo tem, você nunca acreditaria em mim. Pelo jeito, continuaria com Meiling, né?'

Syaoran (deixando uma lágrima cair de seus olhos): 'Eu sei que eu fui um idiota. Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo ver a cara de Lan, ainda mais colada na sua. É demais pra mim. E além do mais, esse tempo que passei com Meiling só me fez ver uma coisa.'

Sakura (com raiva): 'O que? Que você a ama?'

Syaoran (sorrindo meigamente): 'Não. Eu descobri que te amo mais do que tudo, e que nada jamais poderia mudar isso.'

Sakura (deixando uma lágrima cair de seus olhos): 'Mas se você me amasse tanto assim, teria vindo a mim entender a verdade!'

Syaoran (pegando a mão de Sakura): 'Mas eu estava cego pelos ciúmes, minha flor!'

Sakura (segurando a mão de Syaoran fortemente): 'Eu voltei por você, meu amor.'

Syaoran (curioso): 'Como assim?'

Sakura (deixando mais uma lágrima caindo de seus olhos): 'Eu quase morri por você, e voltei à vida por você.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Me perdoa?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Perdôo.'

            Syaoran sentiu a alegria mais pura invadir seu coração, ao ouvir que sua amada flor o perdoava por todas as injustiças que cometera com ela. Lágrimas não mais amargas, mais sim de felicidade, invadiram o rosto do jovem guerreiro.

Sakura (enxugando as lágrimas do lobo com suas mãos): 'Não chora...'

            Syaoran aproximou sua cabeça levemente da de Sakura, e suave como o vento, tocou seus lábios nos do de Sakura.

Sakura (se afastando um pouco): 'Senti saudades dos seus beijos...'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Ai shiteru...'

            Tocou mais uma vez seus lábios nos dela.

Continua...

Ai... eu não me canso de relatar os beijos desses dois... S+S 4 ever!

Mas… e quanto a Lan e Meiling? Qual será a punição? Finalmente, acho que estou terminando esse fic, pessoal... e agora falo sério. Agora não tem mais como prosseguir. Mais uns dois capítulos acho que são suficientes, né?

Bom... sugestões, opiniões, críticas... ficarei feliz em receber e-mails de vocês! 

Tchauzinho!

Midori^-^

Obs.: pra quem não sabe, 'ai shiteru' quer dizer 'eu te amo' em japonês. Só por curiosidade: em chinês é 'wuo ai ni'. – sou apaixonada por Fushigi Yûgi! Alguém aí lê? É o máximo, né?! Tamahome e Hotohori são tão lindos! Chichiri também (sem a máscara, gente!)... ai, ai, ai... bom... vou ficando por aqui de novo... beijinho!

Tchauzinho (de novo...)!

Midori^-^ 

Oiee!!! Só agora vejo que ela tinha que ter ficado mais tempo desacordada, mas já foi, né?! Bom, eu não estou tendo dias bons, então não vou escrever muitas coisas... me desculpem mesmo, tá bom?!

Aos que revisaram: muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuitíssimo obrigado! Agradeço com todo o coração. É bom ver que alguém gosta de uma parte de você – eu me aplico na histórias – nos momentos difíceis... 

Beijocas para todos, e nos vemos semana que vem, beleza?

Midori^-^


	20. Recuperação

Recuperação 

            Sakura já estava em tratamento há duas semanas, e os progressos eram inacreditáveis. Já conseguia andar se apoiando nos corrimões (você já viram? Em coisas de tratamento pra voltar a andar tem dois corrimões próximos, pra pessoa ir se acostumando.) sem ajuda nenhuma.

Dr. Zhong (sorrindo para Sakura): 'Nunca vi uma recuperação tão rápida, sra Li!'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Já não falei pra me chamar só de Sakura?'

Dr. Zhong (rindo): 'Desculpe! Eu sempre esqueço!'

Syaoran (entrando de repente na sala): 'Sakura! Desculpe o atraso, mas é que eu estava tomando conta das crianças e perdi a hora e...'

Sakura (sentando-se na cadeira de rodas e sorrindo): Tudo bem, mas vai ter que recompensar!'

Syaoran (sorrindo e se ajoelhando ao lado dela): 'O que eu tenho que fazer?'

Sakura (acariciando o rosto dele): 'Me dá um beijo.'

Dr. Zhong (rindo): 'Tá muito fácil, Sakura!'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'É... eu tenho quer ser durona...'

Syaoran (olhando apaixonadamente para sua doce Sakura): 'Qualquer coisa eu faço por você, minha flor.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Compra um monte de sorvete!'

Dr. Zhong (rindo): 'Melhorou!'

Sakura (olhando para o médico): 'Amanhã então eu volto, né?'

Dr. Zhong (fazendo anotações): 'Exato.'

Syaoran (olhando assustado para Sakura): 'Sakura, este é o sexto sorvete que toma! Assim vai ficar resfriada! E ainda estamos levando quatro potes pra casa!'

Sakura (lambuzada de sorvete de chocolate): 'Mas é que tá tão bom!'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Está bem... mas esse foi o último, né? Já tá ficando tarde.'

Sakura (terminando o sorvete e limpando a boca com um guardanapo): 'Tá bom!'

Hideki (correndo em direção de sua mãe): 'MÃE, MÃE!'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'O que foi?'

Hideki (bufando): 'A Nadeshiko tá namorando!'

Syaoran (furioso): 'O QUE?'

Nadeshiko (correndo até onde os três estavam): 'PAI! NÃO ACREDITA NELE!'

Syaoran (olhando feio para sua filha): 'Me explica isso agora, Nadeshiko!'

Hideki (se intrometendo): 'Eu vi ela olhando pra um garoto. Ele é o neto do Wei.'

Sakura (piscando com um olho): 'Ele é bonito?'

Syaoran (nervoso): 'Isso é pergunta pra se fazer, Sakura?'

Nadeshiko (olhando com cara de cachorro carente – isso funciona, sabiam? – para Syaoran): 'Papai... eu não tô namorando! Ele é só meu amigo!'

Syaoran (ciumento): 'Quem disse que você pode ter amigo homem?'

Sakura (tentando ficar séria): 'Eu já disse pra você parar com isso. Dizem que quando os pais prendem muito os filhos, eles tendem a fazer mais coisas erradas, só pra contradizerem os pais. Além do mais, se soltar por um momento só, é capaz de fazerem uma besteira maior. Não é à toa que tem tanta menina correndo atrás de marido com um bebê no colo...'

Syaoran (assustado): 'É... Nadeshiko, você pode ter um amiguinho... não vai fazer mal, né?'

Hideki (rindo): 'Não faz mal beijar que nem vocês, né?'

Syaoran (nervoso): 'O que???'

Nadeshiko (vermelha): 'Ele só me deu um beijo na bochecha, papai.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Que lindo!'

Syaoran (tentando se controlar): 'Sem comentários...'

Meiling (observando tudo): 'Ela ainda me paga... como ela é atrevida em roubar o meu Syaoran...'

            O casamento de Lan havia sido cancelado devido aos fatos ocorridos.

Syaoran (no quarto com Sakura): 'Quem será a noiva dele?'

Sakura (pensando): 'Não sei... ele não fala sobre ela...'

Syaoran (ciumento): 'De repente ele ainda tem esperanças de você voltar pra ele. Aí não falando nela, você pode ver que ele não está interessado nela, e sim em você...'

Sakura (rindo): 'Seu bobo! Mas... eu queria tanto conhecê-la...'

            Lan já havia marcado o casamento novamente. Seria em duas semanas.

Hideki (falando com Lai): 'Você conhece a noiva do primo do papai?'

Lai (sorrindo): 'Não... mas dizem que ela é extremamente bonita.'

Nadeshiko (rindo): 'Ah... sei...'

Hideki (convencido): 'Aposto que não é mais bonita que a mamãe...'

Lai (sorrindo): 'Claro que a sra Li é mais bonita!'

Dr. Zhong (sorrindo): 'Sakura, hoje tentaremos andar sem os corrimões. Duas enfermeiras irão te ajudar.'

Syaoran (olhando seriamente para o médico): 'Posso ajudar? Aí fica uma enfermeira de um lado e eu do outro.'

Dr. Zhong (sorrindo): 'Claro!'

            Syaoran ajudou Sakura a se levantar. Uma enfermeira se posicionou do lado esquerdo de Sakura e Syaoran do direito.

Dr. Zhong (olhando para Sakura): 'Você tem que forçar um pouco suas pernas. Já trabalhamos bem nos corrimões, e acho que seu desenvolvimento vai ser tão brilhante quanto antes. Qualquer coisa, você pode se apoiar neles está bem?'

            Sakura só fez que sim com a cabeça. Tentou dar o primeiro passo. A força de vontade dela era mais forte do que a fraqueza de suas pernas naquele momento.

            Conseguiu dar mais cinco passos, mas depois quase caiu se não fosse seu marido.

Sakura (olhando para o médico): 'Quero tentar mais.'

Dr. Zhong (sorrindo): 'Está bem, mas só mais uma vez. Não quero forçar você demais.'

            Sakura conseguiu andar mais dessa vez. Mas, logo se cansou.

Dr. Zhong (sorrindo): 'Está indo muito bem, Sakura! Acho que com mais três seções, você já está pulando.'

Syaoran (somente encostando seus lábios nos dela): 'Parabéns, minha flor.'

            O médico ficou extremamente envergonhado em ver aquela cena, e assim que Syaoran percebeu, se recompôs e ajeitou Sakura na cadeira de rodas. – não sei se vocês sabem, mas orientais não beijam na frente dos outros. Acham extremamente vergonhoso beijar publicamente. Estranho, né? Pois é... é questão bem de tradição mesmo...

Sakura (sentada na cama): 'Eu tô horrível! Já pensou eu entrar na igreja com muletas? Syaoran, eu acho que eu não vou mais.'

Syaoran (sentando-se perto dela): 'Deixa de besteira, Sakura! Você tá linda!'

Sakura (triste): 'Mas todo mundo vai olhar pra mim...'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Vão olhar pra você por causa da sua beleza, minha flor.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Obrigado, Syaoran...'

Hideki (entrando no quarto): 'Mãe, querem que eu coloque essa roupa feia!'

Sakura (vendo o menino com uma gravata borboleta rosa): 'Não é feia, filho.'

Hideki (de cara feia): 'Eu quero ir com uma roupa normal.'

Nadeshiko (entrando indignada no quarto): 'Se ele pode mudar de roupa, eu também quero mudar! Esse vestido é muito feio, mãe!'

Sakura (vendo a menina com um vestido todo rodado marrom): 'Não é feio, filha...'

Syaoran (rindo): 'Você só fala isso?'

Tomoyo (entrando no quarto de repente): 'Terminei!'

Sakura (assustada): 'Terminou o que?'

Tomoyo (com umas roupas nas mãos): 'Quando eu vi as roupas das crianças de manhã, eu comecei a costurar. Não deu pra fazer muito, mas acho que estas roupas aqui são melhores do que essas que eles estão usando.'

Nadeshiko (sorrindo): 'Graças a Deus! Nossa, o tio Touya tem um gosto bom pra roupas!'

Syaoran (rindo): 'Aposto que ele comprou as mais baratas que encontrou!'

Tomoyo (triste): 'Eu mesma teria ido, mas eu estava ajustando umas coisas na roupa da Sakura...'

Sakura (falando com Tomoyo): 'Tomoyo! Você é demais!'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Sério?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'É claro! Você transformou um vestido meu, e ainda fez roupas pros meus filhos!'

Tomoyo (limpando as lágrimas – fala sério! Ela chorou por causa do que a Sakura falou!): 'Nadeshiko, vem cá. Eu vou te vestir.'

Nadeshiko (olhando pro pai e pro irmão): 'Eles vão ficar aqui?'

Syaoran (sério): 'Eu sou seu pai. Eu já te dei banho!'

Sakura (olhando para o marido): 'Mas Syaoran... ela já tá virando uma mocinha!'

Syaoran (saindo do quarto com Hideki no colo): 'Vamos nos divertir sem elas, filho.'

Continua...

Oi gente! Pois é... quem será a noiva de Lan? E o que Meiling está aprontando? Só lendo! Mas não pensem que estou pensando em fazer mais trocentos capítulos! Estamos no final desse fic e já estou pensando em como vou começar o próximo... acho que vou colocar magia, só pra ter o Kero, lindo maravilhoso! Bom, gente... vou ficando por aqui, e nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Acho que eu nem precisava falar: podem mandar sugestões, críticas e opiniões!

Tchauzinho!

Midori^-^   

Oiee... tudinho bem?! Espero que bem. Agora estou bem melhor, pessoal, isso aí! Midori de volta como sempre!! Festejem! Hehehehe... vocês sabem. Nessa idade em que me encontro (15 anos), é muito fácil se apaixonar... pelo menos para mim^^ Aí aconteceram umas coisitchas básicas...^^ mas já tá tudo beleuza...

Agradeço a todas as pessoas que revisaram esse fic até hoje! E: eu já senti que nem vou conseguir chegar às 100 reviews, mas tá tranqüilo, porque eu recebi muito mais do que eu esperava! Tipo que esse é o capítulo 20, e só vai até o 23. Sei que é impossível chegar ao 100... mesmo assim, obrigada a todos que revisaram!!! Amo vocês!

Hummm... vou agradecer as pessoas que revisaram do capítulo 16 pra frente, beleza?

Angel Nanda, Kathy, Rô, Anna, Sak Haruno, Sayo Amakusa, Ana Paula, e claro, Merry Anne! Obrigada, meninas!!!

Beijinhusssssss

Midori^-^


	21. Punições

Punições

            Hideki vestia uma calça preta, uma camisa social branca, e gravata vermelha – não é borboleta! – (já imaginou? Que lindo! Acho tão fofo criança com roupas assim!), Nadeshiko vestia um lindo vestido rosa claro com pequenas flores prateadas percorrendo todo o tecido, Sakura vestia um lindo vestido verde escuro com miçangas pretas bordadas no busto (Tomoyo que as bordou), todos os homens estavam vestindo smoking (vocês já sabem, né? Eriol, Yukito, Touya e Syaoran. Vai ver alguém esquece quem está na China, né...), Tomoyo trajava um lindo vestido violeta com flores também violetas enfeitando a única alça (deu pra sacar que o vestido só tem uma alça, né?).

Sakura (olhando com doçura para Syaoran): 'Meu amor, já está tudo pronto?'

Syaoran (sorrindo meigamente para Sakura): 'Já. Daqui a pouco estaremos indo.'

            Logo todos estavam indo para a igreja na limusine que Yelan havia separado para eles.

Sakura (entrando na igreja): 'Nossa! A igreja tá linda!'

Syaoran (com ciúmes): 'Por que ele colocou sakuras enfeitando? Viu, Sakura? Ele ainda te ama!'

Sakura (sorrindo para Syaoran): 'Mesmo que ele ainda me ame, eu não o amo. Eu amo a você, lobinho...'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Ninguém pode falar lobinho, a não ser você...'

Tomoyo (filmando): 'Ai, que lindo!!!!!'

Sakura (olhando para Tomoyo): 'Tomoyo! Eu já falei para você não me filmar enquanto eu estiver usando muletas!'

Tomoyo (sorrindo – e ainda filmando): 'Eu não me agüento! Você é tão linda!'

Sakura: ^^'

Lan (chegando perto do grupo): 'Que bom que vieram!'

Syaoran (ciumento): 'Isso não quer dizer que você pode chegar 1 metro perto de Sakura.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Eu desejo que você seja muito feliz, Lan. Mesmo depois de você ter feito o que fez. Afinal, temos que saber perdoar, não é mesmo?'

Nadeshiko (olhando desconfiada para Lan): 'Mas, mãe... ele é malvado!'

Hideki (mostrando a língua para Lan): 'É!'

Lan (sorrindo): 'Bom, acho que tão cedo eu não vou mudar a opinião de vocês. Eu tenho que voltar ao altar. A qualquer momento minha noiva irá chegar.'

            Lan deu um último olhar sedutor para Sakura, sem sequer querer esconder.

Syaoran (ciumento): 'Você viu isso, Sakura? O cara é muito cara-de-pau!'

Tomoyo (filmando): 'Eu concordo com Syaoran. Como ele se atreve no dia do casamento dele, tentar conquistar Sakura, e na frente de Syaoran!'

Eriol (vendo a igreja lotada): 'Acho melhor a gente se sentar. Daqui a pouco não tem mais lugar pra gente sentar!'

Touya (já sentando num banco vazio): 'Sentem-se logo! Porque depois eu não vou querer ficar ouvindo reclamações de que tiveram que ficar me pé.'

            Todos se sentaram, e ficaram conversando alegremente. Lan não parava de encarar Sakura, e isso até constrangia a doce mulher.

Syaoran (ainda ciumento): 'Sakura, isso tá ficando chato. Ele não pára de te olhar! Ele tá a poucos minutos de ficar bem machucado...'

Sakura (sorrindo para Syaoran): 'Não, Syaoran! Você não acha deprimente ele ter que ficar me olhando desse jeito? Ele ainda tem esperanças de eu gostar dele, mas eu amo VOCÊ.'

Syaoran (se acalmando): 'Pode ser até deprimente, mas tá me incomodando!'

            Syaoran vendo que Lan ainda encarava sua esposa, levemente levou suas mãos ao rosto de Sakura, e o trouxe para perto do seu, dando um beijo apaixonado em sua doce flor de cerejeira.

            No altar:

Meiling (que subiu ao altar só pra falar com o irmão): 'Que atrevimento deles! Se beijarem na igreja! Que absurdo!'

Lan (tristemente olhando para aquela imagem): 'Meiling, você ama o Syaoran, não é mesmo?'

Meiling (estranhando): 'Claro que amo. Você sabe bem disso.'

Lan (deixando uma lágrima cair de seus olhos): 'Eu tentei de tudo, mas ela não deixa de amar aquele idiota. Eu só não tentei...'

Meiling (curiosa): 'Não tentou o que?'

Lan (limpando a lágrima e sorrindo): 'Nada. Vá se sentar, Meiling. Daqui a pouco a noiva vai chegar...'

            Meiling ainda estranhando as ações de seu irmão, sentou-se no primeiro banco, ao lado de seus pais. 

            Logo uma melodia fina e calma começava a ser tocada. Uma mulher vestida toda de branco, escondendo seu rosto com um pesado e longo véu, entrava na igreja acompanhada por um senhor. (gente, eu sei, eu sei... o casamento devia ser tradicional, e tal... mas 1º: apesar de eu ser descendente de japoneses, eu sei pouquíssimo sobre coisas assim, até mesmo porque toda a minha família é católica, 2º: o casamento teria que ser chinês, o que complica muito... e 3º: é tão lindo casamento ocidental!!!! Agradeço a compreensão de vocês!!! Agora... vamos voltar para o texto!)

            Sakura percebeu que, mesmo com todo aquele véu escondendo seu rosto, suas feições eram muito bonitas.

            A noiva chegou ao altar, e suas mãos foram entregues a Lan. O chinês levemente começou a tirar o véu do rosto da mulher. Suas feições começaram a ser descobertas. Seu rosto era bem marcante, pois tinha o formato quadrado. Seu nariz era fino, seus olhos atraentemente cor de mel com beiradas verdes, e sua pele era alva. Seus cabelos se mostravam castanhos e bem claros. 

Lan (encantado, e sussurrando): 'Você está linda!'

            A bonita mulher não disse nada. Virou-se para frente, pra que a cerimônia começasse.

            A cerimônia toda foi muito bonita, e logo todos estavam voltando para a mansão, para a festa.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Oi! Meu nome é Sakura Li. Seja bem-vinda a família, Hongxue!'

Hongxue (tentando sorrir): 'Obrigada.'

Sakura (estranhando): 'Você está bem?'

Hongxue (com um sorriso falso): 'Estou.'

Lan (entrando na conversa): 'Estão se dando bem?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Estamos sim, Lan... e... parabéns! Hongxue é linda!'

Lan (dando um beijo na bochecha de Sakura): 'Obrigada, Sakura.'

Syaoran (que se levantou rapidamente da mesa em que estava, após ver seu primo com Sakura): 'O que está acontecendo aqui?'

Lan (sorrindo): 'Priminho! Calma!'

Syaoran (arrastando Sakura de lá): 'Quem olha pensa que você gosta do Lan!'

Sakura (olhando docemente para Syaoran): 'Syaoran, você tá ficando muito ciumento!'

            De repente, Syaoran foi puxado pelo braço.

Meiling (sorrindo): 'Dança comigo, Xiao Lang... por favor!'

Syaoran (ainda assustado): 'Mas...'

Meiling (já o arrastando para a pista): 'Então vamos!'

            Estavam tocando uma música bem lenta, e Meiling, aproveitadora como é, colocou sua cabeça no peito do guerreiro.

Syaoran (falando com Meiling): 'Meiling, eu não disse que queria dançar com você. Sakura deve estar morrendo de ciúmes...'

Meiling (levantando o rosto, e ficando com o rosto bem perto do de Syaoran): 'Xiao Lang... você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?'

Syaoran (sem saber o que falar): 'Eu sei, mas...'

Meiling (sorrindo – ainda com o rosto perto... ela é uma... nem te falo!): 'Então por que você não fica comigo?'

Syaoran (afastando-se dela): 'Meiling, e seu noivo?'

Meiling (sorrindo): 'Se quer saber, ele é uma boa pessoa. Mas eu não o amo. Ele parece ser mais um amigo do que outra coisa.'

Syaoran (sério): 'Então agora você sabe o que eu sinto por você.'

            Meiling ficou paralisada ao ouvir aquelas palavras, que pareciam aniquilá-la. Sempre soube inconscientemente que Syaoran nunca a amara de verdade, mas ouvir aquilo era muito forte para ela. É claro que não era a primeira vez que ele afirmava isso, mas ouvir que ele só a tinha como simples amiga, a incomodava profundamente.

Meiling (com uma lágrima teimosa molhando seu rosto): 'A gente pode ser feliz junto!'

Syaoran (tentando a acalmar, pois todos estavam olhando para os dois): 'Meiling, eu não posso.'

Meiling (se acalmando): 'Mas por que? Por que, Xiao Lang?'

Syaoran: 'Porque eu amo Sakura. E meu destino é ser feliz ao lado dela, e não ao seu lado. Me desculpe, Meiling.'

            Meiling viu que todos a olhavam curiosos, e isso despertou uma ira dentro de si. 

Meiling (gritando para todos): 'O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO OLHANDO? CUIDEM DE SUAS VIDAS!'

            Falou isso e saiu correndo.

Sakura (chegando perto de Syaoran): 'Você acha que agora ela entendeu?'

Syaoran (sorrindo meigamente): 'Acho que sim. Vai ser difícil pra ela, mas ela vai conseguir vencer tudo isso.'

            Os dias se prosseguiram, e Tomoyo já havia acertado tudo com seus pilotos. Finalmente estariam voltando para o Japão, e com Wei junto. Yelan viu como ele era feliz perto de seu querido filho, e perto de seus adoráveis netos. Só uma coisa não havia mudado: a frieza de Hongxue para com seu marido. Aliás, ela era fria com todos, e isso despertava uma certa curiosidade em Sakura.

Sakura estava andando tranqüilamente pelos corredores da mansão, afinal, logo estariam indo embora. Hongxue de repente apareceu correndo, e Sakura foi atrás dela.

Sakura (entrando no quarto em que ela havia entrado): 'Hongxue? Você está bem?'

            Hongxue estava sentada no chão, toda encolhida. Seus longos cabelos cobriam todo o seu rosto.

Sakura (insistindo): 'Hongxue?'

            A bela chinesa levantou seu rosto, revelando um rosto marcado por um soco no olho direito.

Hongxue (chorando): 'Sai daqui, por favor.'

Sakura (assustada ao lado dela): 'Hongxue! Quem fez isso?'

Hongxue (se afastando de Sakura): 'Sai daqui, por favor... eu não quero que ele te faça mal também.'

Sakura (se aproximando mais dela): 'Quem?'

Hongxue (chorando mais): 'Lan...'

Continua...

Oi gente! Pois é... depois desse capítulo só tem mais um... e... buáááááá!!! Sniff, sniff... os capítulos acabarão! Mas por enquanto não vamos pensar nisso, está bem? 

Mas... gente! O Lan realmente virou um vilão! E olha que no começo ele tava parecendo um príncipe: perfeito. As pessoas mudam... principalmente por amor. 

Bom, até o próximo e... sniff... último capítulo...

Tchauzinho!

Midori^-^  

Ps.: Pessoal, por exigência da Nessa, tenho que expressar que o olho de Hongxue foi baseada nos dela. Não o socado. Só a cor! Que, aliás, é muito bonita.   

Oiee... aqui estou novamente!! Bom, eu menti aí em cima... na verdade não menti não... eu pensei que só teria mais um capítulo, mas aí o epílogo deu um capítulo... ou seja... vai até o 23... e por favor! Mandem reviews pra mim, certo?!

Visitem o meu blog também! Vou postar lá daqui a pouco. Esse é o endereço.

Agradecimentos:

Merry (sempre te agradecerei, miguxa! Mas olha: faz tempo que não nos falamos, né?! Entra no ICQ ou no MSN...^^), Kathy (eu tenho mais é que agradecer mesmo... e... eu sei que nem vai dar 100 reviews, mas no próximo fic, eu consigo, se Deus quiser...), Fab Lang (o que você quer me propor? Eu sou muito curiosa!! Me manda um e-mail falando: motokinha_28@hotmail.com, ou, entra no ICQ – 199852649 - , ou ainda: eu tenho MSN...^^ beleuza?! Ah! E que bom que você voltou!!!) e Rô!!!! Há quanto tempo, menina!!! Nossa... muito bom ver uma review sua!!!

Beijitos,

Midori^^ e até a próxima semana!!!


	22. Adeus

Adeus

Sakura (desesperada): 'Lan? Ele não seria capaz de... meu Deus!'

Hongxue (segurando o braço de Sakura): 'Mas não fale pra ele que eu te contei, senão ele me mata!'

Sakura (com lágrimas brotando de suas esmeraldas): 'Mas Hongxue...'

Hongxue (interrompendo Sakura): 'Por favor...'

Sakura (enxugando o rosto): 'Está bem.'

Hongxue (sorrindo): 'Obrigada. E se alguém perguntar, diga que eu caí sem querer e me machuquei.'

            Sakura não respondeu. Continuava abalada com a notícia que acabara de receber. Por que Lan fez isso? Nunca achara que ele seria capaz de bater em sua esposa.

Sakura (tentando sorrir): 'Vamos cuidar desse olho.'

            Sakura cuidou muito bem de Hongxue, e as duas viraram amigas.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Bem, eu conheci o Syaoran aqui na China. Porque na verdade, eu ia me casar com seu marido.'

Hongxue (assustada): 'Você ia casar com o Lan?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Isso mesmo. Nós namoramos por um tempo. Mas aí eu conheci o Syaoran e nos apaixonamos.'

Hongxue: 'Então é por isso que Lan não gosta do seu marido...'

Sakura (tentando fugir do assunto): 'Bom... e sua família? Eu não conheci seu pai.'

Hongxue (ficando séria): 'Eu não gosto de falar nesse assunto.'

Sakura (curiosa): 'Por que? Na verdade, adoraria que meu pai estivesse aqui. Eu ainda me pego triste às vezes, por não tê-lo ao meu lado agora, mas sei que ele está olhando por mim lá de cima.'

Hongxue (séria): 'Meus pêsames.'

Sakura (limpando uma lágrima que havia descido de seus olhos): 'Tudo bem...'

Hongxue (mais séria): 'Você promete não contar pra ninguém?'

Sakura (curiosa – como sempre...): 'Prometo. Mas... o que é?'

Hongxue (com os olhos rasos de lágrimas): 'Meu pai abusava de mim.'

            Sakura ficou estática. Sempre ouvira casos parecidos, mas nunca imaginou que pudesse encontrar alguém que tivesse vivenciado essa experiência terrível.

Sakura (ainda chocada): 'Desculpe eu ter começado esse assunto, Hongxue... eu não devia ser tão curiosa assim...'

Hongxue (com o rosto abaixado): 'É a primeira vez que me abro com alguém.'

Sakura (levantando levemente o rosto da chinesa): 'Se quiser falar sobre isso comigo, pode falar. Mas eu não quero te forçar a nada também, está bem?'

Hongxue (sorrindo levemente): 'Eu vou te contar tudo... meu corpo começou a ficar desenvolvido muito cedo. Quando eu tinha 10 anos ele começou a me olhar com muita cobiça, mas eu não ligava muito. Mas certa noite, pra ser mais exata na noite em que fiz 11 anos, ele entrou no meu quarto. Eu já estava deitada em minha cama, e ele sentou-se na beirada dela. Eu perguntei a ele o que ele estava fazendo no meu quarto, e ele simplesmente disse: "Eu te amo, minha filha". Meu pesadelo vivo começou naquele dia. Toda noite, quando todos estavam dormindo, ele entrava no meu quarto, e passava suas mãos nojentas por todo o meu corpo. Se eu gritasse, ele me espancava. Quanto mais eu crescia, mais ele se aproveitava de mim. Quando completei 12 anos, ele me estuprou pela primeira vez. Lembro com dor daquele dia.'

Sakura (chorando): 'Você não podia fazer nada?'

Hongxue (limpando seus olhos encharcados): 'Um dia eu tentei me trancar. Mas ele tinha a cópia de todas as chaves da casa. Quando completei 14 anos, eu já não agüentava aquele inferno. Resolvi contar tudo para minha mãe, mesmo que fosse doloroso para ela. A reação dela foi o contrário de tudo o que pensei que ela poderia fazer. "Guarde isso como segredo. Não podemos destruir a imagem de nossa família" ela disse. Ela chorava todas as noites. Mas não fazia nada pra me ajudar. Aos 16 anos, arrumei um namorado. Eu o amava, mas meu pai o odiava. Me espancou até eu prometer que nunca o veria mais. Meu coração quase não suportou a dor de falar para Ling Hai (esse era o nome dele) que eu não o amava. Minha vida foi assim até eu me casar com Lan. Mas eu não quero ser tocada por nenhum outro homem. Eu não agüento. Eu sinto nojo, Sakura. Foi por isso que Lan me bateu. Mas eu acho que ele tem razão. Pra que uma esposa que não lhe dá filhos?'

Sakura (chorando): 'Hongxue... eu ainda continuo pensando a mesma coisa: ele não teve o direito de fazer isso com você.'

Hongxue: 'Qual dos dois você está falando?'

            Sakura a abraçou fortemente. Nunca poderia nem imaginar o tamanho da dor que Hongxue sempre carregara em seu coração. Ela não tinha pai nem mãe, e seu amor verdadeiro havia ido embora.

Sakura (falando com Lan): 'Lan, eu quero conversar com você.'

Lan (sorrindo): 'Eu também queria falar muito com você e Syaoran, Sakura. Mas não aqui na mansão. Naquele lugar, às 7hs.'

Sakura (estranhando): 'Por que você quer falar com o meu marido também?'

Lan (sorrindo): 'Você só vai descobrir lá. Até mais tarde.'

            Rapidamente, se retirou de lá.

Sakura (falando sozinha): 'O que será que ele quer?'

            As crianças adoravam brincar com Lai, e por isso, resolveram agir.

Nadeshiko (falando séria com seu pai): 'Pai... você agüentaria ficar longe de mim por muito tempo?'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Claro que não! Eu amo você e seu irmão!'

Nadeshiko (sentando-se no colo do pai): 'Então. Se o vovô Wei vai pra casa com a gente, ele vai ficar muito longe da Lai.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'O que você quer de mim?'

Hideki (com olhar de cachorro carente): 'Deixa ela ir com a gente...'

Syaoran (rindo): 'Mas...'

Nadeshiko (séria): Você mesmo disse que não agüentaria ficar longe de mim e do Hideki. O vovô Wei é pai da Lai... conseguiu pensar como eu estou pensando?'

Syaoran (rindo): 'Eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer por vocês... mas não posso prometer nada...' 

Nadeshiko (saindo do colo do pai): 'Eu vou falar com a Lai!'

            Hideki alegremente foi atrás da irmã, falar a boa notícia para Lai.

Sakura (no quarto com Syaoran): 'Syaoran, acho que temos que ir...'

Syaoran (sério): 'Eu não confio no Lan...'

Sakura (séria): 'Eu também não confio nele, mas não podemos ir embora deixando Hongxue sofrendo aqui.'

Syaoran (se convencendo): 'Está bem... então vamos logo. Já são 6:45...'

Sakura (o abraçando): 'Obrigado!'

Syaoran (feliz em ver Sakura sorrindo novamente – ele não gosta de a ver séria nem triste): 'Então vamos agora, minha flor...'

Lan (sorrindo): 'Chegaram bem na hora...'

Syaoran (de cara feia): 'O que você quer?'

Lan (sorrindo ironicamente): 'Calma, priminho! Só quero uma última briga por Sakura.'

Sakura (chocada): 'O QUE?'

Lan (ainda sorrindo): 'Quem ganhar leva como troféu um beijo de Sakura.'

Syaoran (ardendo de raiva): 'Seu idiota! Você sabe que vai perder.'

Lan (se aproximando de Syaoran): 'As coisas mudam, priminho...'

Sakura (olhando séria para Lan): 'Quem disse que eu te beijaria, Lan? E além do mais, quero tratar de outro assunto também.'

Lan (levantando levemente o rosto de Sakura pelo queixo com o dedo indicador): 'Minha flor, o assunto vai ter que esperar.'

Syaoran (segurando o braço de Lan violentamente): 'Eu não falei que poderia encostar na minha esposa.'

Lan (sorrindo): 'Então vejo que você aceitou a briga.'

Syaoran (nervoso): 'Vamos logo com isso que temos que conversar depois sobre um assunto muito importante.'

Lan (sorrindo): 'Vamos ver se você terá um depois...'

Syaoran (estranhando): 'Como assim?'

Lan (abrindo uma maleta e pegando uma arma): 'Vamos ver quem ganha, priminho. Quem perder ganha também. Ganha a morte...'

Sakura (desesperada): 'Lan, não faz isso! É muito arriscado!'

Lan (sorrindo): 'Só é arriscado pra ele. E não se esqueça: você ainda é meu prêmio.'

Syaoran (nervoso): 'Vamos logo com isso, Lan. Parece que está com medo de mim...'

Lan (sorrindo): 'Vejo que não tem medo de morrer...'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Quem deveria estar falando isso sou eu...'

            Sem mais falarem uma só palavra, começaram a briga. Lan mirou na cabeça do guerreiro, mas agilmente, Syaoran desviou-se da bala.

Syaoran (sorrindo ironicamente): 'Terá que fazer melhor do que isso.'

Lan (mirando em Syaoran): 'Recado dado.'

Sakura (desesperada): 'Por favor, parem com tudo isso!'

Syaoran (preocupado): 'Sakura, fique atrás daquela árvore. Não quero que se machuque.'

            Sakura fixou receosa em deixar seu amado lobo, mas concordou, e foi se esconder atrás da árvore.

            Os dois brigavam valentemente. Syaoran sempre tentava mais se defender, até porque Lan estava armado, mas sempre que conseguia, atacava seu oponente. Conseguiu dar alguns socos no abdômen de Lan, mas nada mais do que isso. 

            Sakura ouviu mais um tiro. Olhou com medo de ver um desastre, mas eles continuavam intactos.

Syaoran (que acabava de se esquivar da bala): 'Lan, pára com isso! Por que não entende que Sakura não te ama?'

Lan (sorrindo): 'Mas ela vai aprender a me amar de novo. Ele me amava! Ele pode aprender de novo.'

Syaoran (se acalmando): 'Ela nunca te amou. Ela pensava que te amava, mas ela só soube o que era amor depois de me conhecer, Lan.'

Lan (nervoso): 'Vamos acabar logo com isso.'

Syaoran (rapidamente agarrando a arma): 'Exatamente. Vamos acabar logo com isso.' 

Lan (sorrindo): 'Se é isso que você quer...'

            Mais um tiro. Sakura olhou para lá, e viu que sangue saía do corpo de Syaoran.

Sakura (correndo em direção de seu marido): 'SYAORAN!!!'

Syaoran (vendo que Sakura se aproximava): 'Sakura, fique longe. Estou bem. Só passou de raspão.'

            Sakura olhou com desprezo pra Lan, e lentamente voltou ao seu refúgio.

Lan (depois de ver que Sakura estava segura): 'Errei por pouco, Syaoran.'

Syaoran (se levantando – ele tava com o braço sangrando): 'Você não errou. Eu que mexi na arma. Se eu não tivesse mudado a direção dela, eu já estaria morto.'

Lan (sorrindo): 'Espertinho... mas agora eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro.'

Syaoran (chegando mais perto de Lan): 'Sério?'

            Falando isso, tentou novamente tirar a arma das mãos de Lan. Os dois estavam numa confusão tão grande, que um tiro novamente pôde ser ouvido.

            Sakura não queria olhar pra ver uma desgraça, mas lentamente olhou para onde os dois estavam. Eles estavam juntos, e sangue era jorrado, mas não dava pra ver de quem o sangue era. 

            Lan estava com o olhar frio, e lentamente foi se afastando de Syaoran. Perdeu o equilíbrio, e caiu no mesmo barranco em que Sakura quase morreu.

Sakura (correndo em direção de Syaoran): 'SYAORAN! EU TIVE TANTO MEDO DE QUE VOCÊ TIVESSE MORRIDO!'

Syaoran (olhando para baixo): 'Sakura... vamos chamar a polícia.'

Sakura (com os olhos rasos de lágrimas): 'Mas ele pode estar vivo! Eu sobrevivi.'

Syaoran (abraçando Sakura): 'Mas você não levou um tiro no coração antes de pular...'

            Sakura não disse nada. Mesmo que Lan tivesse feito tudo o que fez, não merecia morrer daquele jeito.

Sakura (ainda abraçada a Syaoran): 'Lobinho, eu sou culpada, não é?'

Syaoran (a abraçando mais forte): 'Não! Ele que foi culpado! Ele não queria ver a verdade.'

Sakura (chorando): 'Vamos pra mansão. De lá a gente liga pra polícia, e damos as más notícias pra família.'

Syaoran (pegando na mão de Sakura): 'Está bem...'

Sakura (olhando uma última vez para o barranco escuro): 'Adeus...'

Meiling (desesperada): 'O QUE? ELE NÃO PODE TER FEITO ISSO! ELE NÃO PODE ESTAR MORTO! ELE NÃO PODE!'

Yelan (a abraçando): 'Calma, Meiling. Agora Lan está num lugar melhor.'

Touya: 'Ou pior.'

Yukito (dando uma pisada no pé de Touya): 'Cala a sua boca, Touya!' – imaginem o Yukito falando isso! Fala sério! Mas o Touya não tem desconfiômetro, né?!

Syaoran (entrando na sala): 'A polícia já encontrou o corpo.'

Meiling (olhando com raiva para Sakura): 'É TUDO CULPA SUA!'

Syaoran (abraçando Meiling): 'Não, Meiling. Você tem que aceitar que Lan fez o que fez porque quis.'

Meiling (chorando desesperadamente): 'Mas agora eu estou sozinha... eu não tenho você e nem o meu irmão!'

Syaoran (a acalmando): 'Você tem a minha mãe, seus pais, seu irmãozinho e seu noivo, Meiling. Você nunca estará sozinha.'

            Meiling permaneceu em silêncio. A dor que sentia era muito grande.

Rapaz (entrando na sala de repente): 'Meiling?'

Meiling (vendo que era seu noivo): 'Won... ele está morto!'

Won (a abraçando): 'Calma, eu estou aqui só pra você...'

            Sakura ficou feliz em ver os dois juntos, e abraçou seu querido marido.

Continua...

Gente... esse foi e não foi o último capítulo. Só vou fazer o epílogo agora... bom, o capítulo ficou meio grandinho, mas não há problemas nisso, né? Bom, vocês já sabem que podem me mandar sugestões, etc... e eu também queria dizer que a história de Hongxue é verdadeira. Li num livrinho que contém uma das histórias do livro "As boas mulheres da China". Eu até peguei o nome da menina. Mas eu até que 'melhorei' a situação dela. Se quiserem saber mais da história da verdadeira Hongxue, podem me perguntar por e-mail...

Nesse livro irão encontrar várias histórias de mulheres chinesas, deve ser bem interessante!

Bom, até o epílogo!

Tchauzinho!

Midori^-^

Oieee... desculpem eu não ter postado na sexta, mas é que foi impossível mesmo... eu saí de casa às 7 da manhã e só voltei às 20 e tanto pra sair de novo... aí só voltei hoje, às 3:45 da madrugada... hehehehehe... bom, bom... eu nem sei mais onde está esse livrinho que tem a história da Hongxue... faz tanto tempo que escrevi esse fic... mas mesmo assim continuo o amando!!!!

Agora, vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Merry **– amiga!!!! Graças à você, me vejo mais perto do meu sonhosinho: chegar à 100 reviews!!! Obrigadão pelo esforço que você fez por mim, tá? Acho bonito uma amiga fazer de tudo pela felicidade da outra... amiguxa linda do colação: obrigadinha mais uma vez, beleza?!

**Angel Nanda** – obrigadinha também!!! Poxa, você sempre me mandou reviews! Muito, muito, muito obrigada! Ah! E leiam os fics dela!! Todos são sensacionais!!! (Não, ela não me pagou preu falar isso... se eu tô falando que é bom, é porque é bom mesmo....)

**Priscila **– obrigada pelos elogios!!! E: realmente, o Tamahome é liiiindo!!! Só acho que Nuriko não devia ter morrido... e você leu o nº 18?! Nossa... deu vontade de matar o Nakago! Ele é mó mau!

**Kathy** – obrigada pela torcida...^^

**Jenny-Ci **– oieee... hihihi… muita coisa nesse capítulo, né?! O próximo deve ser mais calmo, ou não (um menino da sala vive falando isso... e a coisa pegou...)! É... o Lan virou um crápula... mas o que é que eu posso fazer? Ele é uma Heloísa macho... huahuahuahua... nuss... essa foi péssima... mas é verdade: ele é um homem que ama demais...

**Dani** – irmãzinha!!!! Gente, pra quem não sabe, a Dani é minha amiguxa do colação, que eu amo de paixão (nuss.. até rimou!)! Ela foi no rock comigo ontem... ah! Lógico... obrigada pela review que me mandou... parabéns... você acaba de ajudar uma escritora de fics!!! 

**Rô **– oie! Hihihi você pode aparecer quando quiser, menina!!! Não esquenta... é né? O Lan ficou uma coisa... todo mundo tá falando isso pra mim... mas no fundo eu sinto muita pena dele, porque ele ama, e não é correspondido. Ao contrário das pessoas normais, ele não quer desistir, mesmo sabendo que Sakura não o ama... é triste, mas pode acontecer... ai ai ai Yukito... hihihihihi...

Beijos,

Midori^-^

Os: eu não estou conseguindo entrar na paradinha de postar o fic... então... se eu não conseguir mais tarde, eu posto no domingo... mal mesmo, valeu? Beijitos!=*  


	23. Epílogo

Epílogo

Acho que essa é a primeira vez que vou colocar um comentariozinho logo no começo do fic... mas é que esse vai ser o último capítulo, e só quero fazer suspense... acabei de reler, e acho que ficou curto, porém bom. Agora peguem a pipoca, o guaraná (cuidado com o teclado!!), e aproveitem! 

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Que bom que Meiling se casou.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'E que bom que ela não nos convidou! Nem quero imaginar o que poderia acontecer lá!'

Tomoyo (os filmando): 'Sakura, você tá tão linda com essa barriga!'

Syaoran (passando a mão na barriga dela): 'E olha que ainda está de 5 meses só. Imagina mais tarde...'

Eriol (apreciando a barriga de Sakura): 'Aliás, vocês já sabem se é menino ou menina?'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Eu queria saber o sexo do neném, mas ela não queria. Eu acabei descobrindo, mas ela não quer saber, então eu não vou falar pra vocês também.'

Tomoyo (triste): 'Mas não vai dar tempo de fazer roupinhas depois!'

Syaoran: 'Tá bom, mas tem que ficar como segredo...'

            Syaoran se levantou de onde estava, e falou no ouvido de Tomoyo, e depois no de Eriol o sexo do bebê.

Tomoyo (empolgada): 'Ai que lindo!'

Sakura (curiosa): 'Isso não vale. Agora eu fiquei curiosa...'

Syaoran (rindo): 'Eu não vou falar...'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Me fala, por favor, por favor, por favor!!! Senão eu fico três dias sem falar com você.'

Touya (aparecendo de repente): 'Fala logo, Syaoran. Eu também tô curioso!'

Yukito (vindo logo depois dele): 'Fala, Syaoran!'

Sakura (abraçando o irmão): 'Oi Touya! Você não falou que vinha!'

Touya (sorrindo): 'Pois é... eu falei pro Wei guardar segredo.'

Nadeshiko (correndo pra abraçar Touya): 'Titio!'

Touya: 'O que esse moleque está fazendo aqui?'

Chen (sorrindo com ar de vitória): 'Esqueceu que eu moro aqui com a minha mãe e com o vovô?'

Touya (com ar de derrota): 'Eu tinha esquecido... mas se lembra do que te falei antes?'

Chen (falando junto com Touya): 'Não chegar muito perto de Nadeshiko, porque senão eu te dou porrada... eu já conheço essa ladainha, Touya. Mas saiba que eu gosto muito dela, e que somos namorados. Você não pode nos deter!'

Touya: 'O QUE???'

Syaoran (se fazendo de coitado): 'Pois é... a gente cria os filhos pra isso: pra caírem nos braços de outros. A Nadeshiko começou a gostar desse aí... e estão namorando. Mas eles não podem fazer nada demais. Só andam de mãos dadas...'

Touya (olhando feio para o menino): 'Eu tô de olho em você, moleque. Se ficar perto demais da minha sobrinha, você vai conhecer a cara da morte.'

Chen (sorrindo): 'Ai que medo!'

Yukito (segurando Touya): 'Sakura! Você não sabe o sexo do neném?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Não... e o lobinho não quer falar...'

Hideki (que acabava de chegar do escorregador): 'Mãe, por que você chama o papai de lobinho?'

Sakura: 'Porque o nome dele significa pequeno lobo.'

Touya (rindo): 'Mas fica meio gay... lobinho... eu hein...'

Syaoran: @_@

Yukito (depois de pisar no pé de Touya): 'Mas hein... Syaoran, qual o sexo do neném?'

Syaoran (feliz da vida): 'Você quer dizer dos nenéns...'

Tomoyo (super animada): 'O que? Eu vou ter mais de um neném pra fazer roupinhas???'

Lai (saindo de trás da porta): 'Desculpa, mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir: a sra Li vai ter gêmeos???'

Wei (chegando de repente): 'Exatamente!'

Sakura: 'Peraí! Todo mundo sabia menos eu?'

Wei (sorrindo): 'Jovem Syaoran só contou pra mim, Sakura.'

Sakura (animada): 'Mas, são dois meninos, duas meninas ou um casal?'

Syaoran (super, hiper, feliz da vida): 'Dois guerreiros.'

            Sakura abraçou seu querido lobo.

Tomoyo (com estrelas nos olhos): 'Já estou os imaginando com roupinhas lindas! E já pensou os dois com roupinhas iguais?'

Todos: ^^'

Nadeshiko (triste): 'Vacilo! Não vou ter uma irmã para brincar...'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Mas vai continuar a ser a única princesinha dos seus pais...'

Hideki (triste): 'Então eu não vou continuar o príncipe?'

Yukito (sorrindo): 'Você vai ter irmãos que não têm nojo de minhoca.'

Hideki: 'Que bom! A Nadeshiko nem chega perto!'

Touya: 'E os nomes?'

Sakura: 'Eu não sei...'

Syaoran: 'Eu estava pensando em dar o nome do meu pai pra um. Mais um Shang Li na família.'

Touya: 'E o outro?'

Sakura: 'Poderia ser Fujitaka... em homenagem ao nosso pai.'

Wei (sorrindo): 'Então está resolvido. Meus mais novos netos se chamarão Shang Li e Fujitaka Li.'

Tomoyo (quebrando o silêncio): 'Eu queria dar uma notícia...'

Sakura: 'O que foi?'

Tomoyo (acanhada): 'Bom... ninguém sabe disso ainda, eu creio...'

Eriol: 'Fala logo!'

Tomoyo (envergonhada): 'Eu sei que pode parecer vergonhoso pra uma menina de família, mas eu estou grávida...'

Eriol (a abraçando): 'Que bom, meu amor!'

Tomoyo (ainda acanhada): 'Mas minha mãe vai ficar uma fera. Deve ser uma vergonha pra família.'

Eriol (sorrindo meigamente): 'Se esse é o problema, vamos nos casar hoje mesmo.'

Tomoyo (sem jeito): 'Hoje?'

Sakura (feliz da vida com tudo – estou começando a achar que tá todo mundo feliz demais!): 'Eriol, você tem que dar tempo ao tempo! Vamos planejar tudo bem rápido, e depois vocês se casam. Tem que ser algo memorável...'

Eriol: 'Eu me caso qualquer dia com Tomoyo... e... eu não tô acreditando até agora que vamos ter um neném!'

Touya (encarando Chen): 'Olha, moleque, se você planeja ter um filho com Nadeshiko, saiba que só vai poder pensar nisso daqui a 40 anos.'

Chen: 'É ruim eu querer ter filho agora! Eu só tenho 9 anos! E além do mais, se eu sequer beijar Nadeshiko, Syaoran me mata!'

Syaoran: 'Que bom que ficou claro...'

Touya: 'Toma cuidado, porque eu falei o mesmo pra você, e você acabou se casando com Sakura...'

Sakura: 'Mas nós já tínhamos mais de 20 anos, Touya... e que besteira pensar que Nadeshiko poderia sequer imaginar essas coisas, não é filha?'

Nadeshiko: 'Quem? Eu? Fala sério, mãe! Depois falam que crianças é que falam besteira!'

Touya: ^^' 'Você tá querendo falar o que?'

Nadeshiko: 'E depois falam que as crianças é que são burras!'

Touya (a pegando no colo e fazendo cócegas nela): 'Menininha, você tá ficando muito atrevida!'

            Passaram um restinho de tarde muito agradável, e se querem saber, e se deixarem eu abusar dessa maneira... bem... eles viveram feliz pra sempre!

FIM

Gente, foi um prazer escrever esse fic! E assim, daqui a pouco eu vou começar o meu próximo fic! E planejo colocar magia... mas como eu sou imprevisível... nunca se sabe. Podem me mandar opiniões, sugestões para o meu próximo fic, críticas... as guardarei com carinho, e as responderei também! Então... até mais!

Tchauzinho!

Midori^-^ 

E aê gente?!?! Gostaram?! Ou não?! Me falem!!! Bom, depois que eu li o fic, vi que tem tanto a palavra "Neném"... que ironia da vida, né? Você não entendeu o porquê disso? Então quer dizer que você não leu o meu blog!!! Vamos, o que está esperando? Esse vai ser uma das melhores coisas que você poderá fazer ((que propaganda mais fraca...))!!! Então entrem já no endereço , e conheçam mais um pouquinho sobre a minha pessoa!!!

Uma coisa muuuuuuuito importante!!! Há alguns dias, eu fiz um blog sobre o fic Feiticeiros, da escritora Kath. Na verdade, era pra ser um site mesmo, feito na hpg, mas aí a escola apertou muito, e não deu. Por isso, resolvi criar um blog. Já postei um desenho maravilhoso da Andy, e vocês podem deixar comentário e tal, beleza?! Endereço: 

Amo vocês!!!!

Obrigado a todos que leram esse fic, e a todos que mandaram reviews principalmente!! Agora que esse fic acabou, eu vou me dedicar aos outros 3 fics que estão em andamento. Um tem magia, e os outros dois não. Não sei se algum vai dar certo, mas esperem pra ver, tá bom?! Beijocas e mais beijocas para todos! Vou sentir falta desse fic, que eu adooooro! Mais uma vez: OBRIGADA, gente!! Por tudo mesmo, tá bom?!

Tchauzinho!!!

Midori^-^

Obs.: não deu pra postar na sexta porque eu estava num restaurante festejando com família e amigos os aniversários da minha mãe (dia 1º) e do meu irmão mais velho (dia 2)... o presentinho dela, hehehehe^^ voltei tarde... e aí nem deu... sorry por isso!


End file.
